Dont Sleep To Dream
by The Rouge Pirate
Summary: OMG! SHE UPDATED! Six months after Curse of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth is finaly given the chance to live her dreams and a certian cough Captain cough and his ship help her discover what she really wants and needs out of life. JackElizabeth
1. Freeing the Swann

Summary: Eilzabeth is given the chance to live her dreams and explore the world and a certian (cough) Captain (cough) and ship help her do just that.

A/N:Alrighty. Just so you have a heads up this is my first "published" (you get what im saying.) Fan Fic and it is **NOT** a one shot. This is just the first chapter and I wanted to see what you guys thought. This is Not a Will/Elizabeth fic! Sorry to all you guys that are fans of the couple, but this is most surely a Jack/Elizabeth fic! (causeI love them!)

Disclaimer- I own Pirates of the Caribbean...in my dreams! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sniff.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Chapter 1- _**Freeing the Swann**_

"No."

A wave of gasps and murmurs swept through the room as the silent response passed from Elizabeth's lips. She brought her downcast tear filled eyes up to Wills face. His brown eyes stared at her with a mixture of disbelief, shock and surprise, a twisted expression of pain and sadness on his handsome face.

"I can't Will…" A tear made its way down her pale cheek and the delicate features of her face tensed as she choked back a sob. She opened her mouth to speak, find some sort of explanation fitting for the moment, none came and the only thing she felt she could do was whisper an urgent apology and dash from the crowded room.

Will stood at the front, his hand still held out as if he were holding hers. His face had gone from surprised to expressionless. Noticing the room was silent; waiting to see what he would do next he nervously cleared his throat and looked up at the priest.

"I'm sorry…you'll have to excuses me." That was all he said as he calmly walked down the isle after Elizabeth. As Will took his last step out of the prim white chapel he heard a burst of conversation and a flurry of chatter and gossip.

Elizabeth Swann had succeeded in putting a devastating halt on their wedding day.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Will had spent all afternoon looking for Elizabeth. From her house to the Black Smiths shop he had swept thru town asking any one and everyone that passed him if they had seen her, now as he gazed at her from afar he felt a sudden wave of stupid ness that he hadn't thought of it before. The sea.

There she sat in the sand, wedding dress and all watching as the calm, salty waters gently tugged at her dress and veil, desperately trying to pull them out to sea. Her gaze was fixed on the everlasting horizon and tear tracks marred her cheeks. The intricate pin up of her hair had long since come down and the flowers of her bouquet were limp and frail. To any common passers by she would have looked like a women scorned on her wedding day. If only they new.

Will allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips. She truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He made his way down to the small beach, his shoes making a soft scrunching noise in the grainy sand and whispered a quiet "hello" as he lowered himself next to her on the sand. Not acknowledging his presence and keeping a firm fix on the horizon and a minute of thick but comfortable silence passed between them as they both stared out to the sea.

"You know I always loved the sea…" she said quietly. "I've always been fascinated by it…the mysteries and wonders it holds…all the places it can carry you…" Still looking at the horizon she let out an airy laugh "When I was little I wanted to be a pirate. I longed for it. Reading everything I could and hearing my mother tell me all the stories…it sounded so exciting, so exhilarating, and I used to think 'There are many things I would give up to have a life like that' I wouldn't have given anything…but I would have give a lot."

Will turned his gaze to her. He had known that Elizabeth had a fascination with pirates. He never knew that she felt so strongly about it though. Since their last encounter with pirates she seemed to make it clear that she detested them and that they were all scoundrels. Did she really though?

She continued, "And then when Barbossa and his men attacked Port Royalsix months ago and all the trouble ensued, my view on pirates completely changed. I thought they were vile and disgusting and I questioned myself for ever thinking it would be exciting to be or meet a pirate." She laughed dryly. "Now it's clear to me that my opinion has changed drastically." She finally tore her gaze away from the horizon and played with the wilted flowers in her fingers, tearing the petals off one by one and watching them blow away in the wind. Taking a deep breath she turned her honey brown eyes on Will and he looked at her curiously. What exactly did she want?

"You know that saying…'You never know what you have until it's gone?'" She asked a bit nervously.

He nodded, having an idea of where this was going, "I do." She put the flowers down and turned her whole body so she was looking him square in the face.

"Well…I miss it Will." Her voice broke and she looked down again unable to face him. "Even though I only really experienced it once I miss it. God…the wind in my hair and the spray of the sea, the excitement of not knowing what could happen at any given moment." She tilted her head towards the direction of the ocean and closed her eyes reminiscing and she spoke, her voice full of passion and life. "Being on a ship with a crew and a Captain and searching for riches beyond your wildest dreams…not having to wear a bloody corset all the time!" He let out a short laugh and smiled at her attempt of humor. She looked up at him, the wind tossing her veil and hair, the sun shining on her face.

"I want that Will…I want it so much I can taste it, and its there reaching out to me and calling for me!" Her face fell slightly and her eyes turned downcast as she looked at the sand, all life gone from her eyes. It was like a breeze came and blew out her candle and she was left in darkness. "But I cant…I…I cant…I mean its-…Oh god look at me…You probably think me ignorant and foolish. I'm sitting here telling you of my dreams when it was I who left you at the alter…on our wedding day…You think me selfish do you not?"

At that moment Will realized that he loved this women so much it would drive him crazy. So passionate and alive with opinions and dreams. She was like a fire that exuded warmth and light but could still scorch you if you got to close. Unfortunately for Will he was already charred and burned from her flame…and he loved her even more for it.

Grasping her smaller feminine hand in his he stared at her for a good long moment, breathing in her beauty with his eyes as if she might vanish before him.

"I do not think your selfish Elizabeth…I think you are a women who knows what she wants and feels that because of her responsibilities and life style that she cannot have what her heart most desires." His hand brushed a lock of unruly dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "But you don't see…that you can have it."Tear's slowly made their way down her cheeks and she grasped her hand in his.

"But Will what about-"

"Elizabeth. I love you." He interrupted her. "I love you so much. You are one of the best things that has happened to me…" She made to speak again but he put a finger to her lips and silenced any sound that was to come. "I love you so much…that I will let you go…"

She couldnt believe her ears. Let her go? He was willing to give up his marriage to the women of his dreams, the love of his life, so she could have her freedom and happiness.

"Will what about you? What about what you want and what only_ I_ can give you?" She was openly crying now as she grasped his hand in hers. Will smiled as he looked into her tear filled eyes. If it was possible she looked even more beautiful when she was crying and that made him smile all the more.

"But, what about _you_? What about what _you_ want? Do you want this? To be tied down for the rest of your life? Having children and raising a family while your dreams slowly come out from under you?" A seagull let out a cry as it landed on the dock and Elizabeth used it as a distraction to look away from the penetrating stare of Wills eyes. She couldn't look at him. It wasn't right…she felt…ashamed and guilty for putting him a position like this.

"I know you don't want that." Grabbing her hand he slowly slid the engagement right off her finger and she watched in morbid fascination and slight panic as he placed it in his pocket and turned to look at her again. "And I also know…that you don't love me like I love you." Her face crumpled and she began to ramble on about how he was wrong and how she did love him. To tell the truth she was a complete mess at the moment and Will again felt a wave of love rush through him for her. How stubborn she was.

"Elizabeth look at me." And she did. She looked into those deep brown eyes and realized what was missing. There was nothing. No rush of love no butterflies in her stomach when he touched her hand. No swells of affection or happiness when he kissed her…nothing. "And tell me that you feel the same way that I feel about you. Tell me that you honestly love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me."

Again she was at a loss for words. It was so simple what he was asking her…yet she couldn't say it. She couldn't. He was offering her the chance of a life time, to go out and do what she loved most. Handing her, her wildest dreams on a silver platter and she was openly trying to decline. She knew all to well why. She loved Will. She did. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a man. Safe, dependable, caring, loving, safe, safe… Safe. Will was safe. She would never be burned with will. She would always be loved and appreciated. He was the kind of man you could spend the rest of your life with and you would never expect him to question you or leave your side. That was just it…she didn't want safe.

She wanted burning passion and all consuming love. She wanted excitement and a fire that burned her and scorched her with the fierceness of love and desire. Passion. Will couldn't offer passion. He could offer fairy tale love. He could offer security and a decent future. With Will she already knew the path she was walking and she knew where it would lead. She truly, madly, deeply…did not want that.

She wanted something else…someone else who could offer her the world and more. Who would take her to the limits and show her the excitement and dangers of life. Who would burn her with passion.

And for the second time that dayElizabeth found herself saying "No".

POTCPOTCPOTC

Thank you for the reviews.


	2. A Pirates Life for Me

Well here's another update! I tried to make it long, but it only seems long when your writing it and you go back and read it and your like "well darn thats short".Oh well! Have fun! Im alreay writing the next one and ive got the whole thing planned out sooo stay tuned and give me your thoughts.

PS: Just so you know, you dont have to worry about me being one of those writers who abandons their story lol. I refuse to do that. So updates _will_ be frequent. Enjoy. :**D**

Disclaimer: Sadly...I own nothing. Sniff.

POTCPOTCPOTC

2- **_A Pirates Life For Me_**

Elizabeth gripped Will in to a tight hug. Today would be the day she left to go and live her wildest dreams and she had Will to thank for all of that. He had given her the courage to go through with it. He had been with her when she went to tell her father and now he was there to say good bye. To say that she owed him would have been an understatement.

"Your not even gone yet and I miss you already." Will said to her, and she laughed a genuine laugh. She pulled back to look him in the eye and gave him a dazzling smile and he grinned in returne. He was doing a good job of hiding it but she could tell that he was saddenedto see shewas going.

"Will, I really have to thank you…for everything. For…well just being you." He smiled shyly and she stroked the side of his face affectionately.

"You will make some women very happy one day Mr. Turner…just not me." They both shared a sad smile and he nodded in understanding.

"You think you can find the time to grace your father with a fare well Elizabeth?" Governor Swann was standing on the dock amidst the dirty sailors and dock workers in his powdered wig, tailored suit, and stockings looking every bit as optimistic as he usually did. It was rather comical.

Embracing her father in a warm hug she smiled at him.

"If I told you I was happy to see you go…well that would be a lie. I don't think this is the wisest choice you have made…but I support you in everything you do and I just want you to be happy Elizabeth. " He finished with a slight frown creasing his old features but made up for it by holding her hand and gazing at her lovingly.

"And that means more to me than you will ever know." She said gratefully. A flash of recognition traveled over his face and he was once again smiling, reminded of someone long passed.

"You are so much like your mother in every way Elizabeth. She would have been proud of you." She felt pride swell up in her at the mention of her mother. Like mother like daughter is what her father always told her and she would never get tired of hearing it. They were approached by another.

"Norrington." Will said politely.

"Turner. Governor." Norrington greeted. He came to a halt in front of Elizabeth. " Elizabeth."

"James." She said smiling.

"I hear your departing from us today." He said and she nodded.

"I wanted to thank you again for this." She pointed to the ship that was currently docked and waiting for her to board. Norrington had allowed her to board one of the Royal Navy ships on a run to England. The _Valor_ was a decent ship that made good time with a decent crew. It was more than Elizabeth could have asked for.

"Elizabeth even though I'm not exactly ecstatic about all this, I would rather you on a ship of mine then a random sailors." He said seriously.

"And Thank you for doing this. It means so much to me…You're a good man James."

He smiled, something James Norrington rarely did. "And you're an exquisite women Elizabeth."

There was a relaxed silence between the four as they stood silently saying their good byes. It was soon broken by the sound of Captain Hansley of the _Valor_ calling for the crew and Elizabeth to board. She grabbed her small bag, with few clothes and a satchel of money and quickly gave Norrington an Awkward hug.

"Watch over my father for me, and make sure Will's alright won't you?" He nodded silently, shocked at that fact she had hugged him. She quickly hugged Will and her Father before flying up the planks to The _Valor_. "Goodbye!" She shouted to them as the ship slowly started to move out of the harbor.

"I'll be expecting some post's!" Her father called to her as he Will and Norrington waved to her.

"Don't worry! I shall! Bye!"

They watched from the docks as the ship sailed further and further into the horizon, each man feeling the loss of her presence. Governor Swann turned to Will and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and nodded a goodbye to Norrington before walking off the dock. Norrington and Will sat in silence staring after the ship.

"You do love her don't you?" Will asked Norrington in all seriousness. James turned to look at Will, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes, Mr. Turner I do." And Norrington walked off the dock leaving Will alone with the sounds of the dock workers. His gaze once again rested on the retreating _Valor_ and he felt a slight ache in his heart. There went the love of his life. Swallowing down the sting of tears he turned to leave the dock.

"Goodbye Elizabeth." Then he was gone.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth had been on the Valor for two days now, and although it hadn't been filled with the excitement of being on the _Black Pearl_ she could feel happiness seep into her body by just standing on the deck. Norrington had been right about it being a decent ship with a decent crew, although there were the few sailors who thought she was "frightful bad luck" but then again she supposed every ship came with it least one of them. She was currently standing at the helm watching Captain Hansley steer the ship. He was a slightly chubby joyous man with a rough black beard and green eyes, and Elizabeth found herself making polite conversation with him to pass most of the time. They had come to a short silence from their last conversation and were just enjoying each others company when Elizabeth interrupted.

"What do you see?" she asked. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Well I see a pretty young lass who has a free-spirit and taste for adventure." She chuckled and smiled at him.

"No, not me." Looking out at the ocean she continued. "What do you see in the ocean Mr. Hansley?"

"Well yer getting' into some deep stuff…hmmm…" He contemplated her question for a bit and then answered. "Well there be more than one way ye go about answerin' that question there Ms. Swann…but if ye ask me…Old Mr. Hansley says the he be seein' freedom amongst these waves."

Elizabeth smiled at his answer, remembering a certain captain who said something of the sort.

_"That's what a ship is you know? Its not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs, but what a ship is…what the Black __Pearl__ really is…is freedom." _

Elizabeth felt a jolt go through her heart at the thought of Jack Sparrow. She found her self smiling remembering the charming, swaggering, rum-obsessed, rogue pirate who managed to make her smile yet still infuritated her beoyond belief, who had saved her from drowning six months ago. _Has it only been that long_? She felt herself asking. _It seems like so much longer_.

"What about ye Ms. Swann? What do ye see when ye look at these waves? When yer starin' at that there horizon, what do you see?"

"Why Mr. Hansley I believe we see the exact same thing…Freedom." Looking at her curiously, he called over Mr. Barnes to steer the ship and hobbled over to her, leaning against the side of the ship next to her.

"And what is it exactly ye need to be free from Ms. Swann? From what I hear you're the Governors daughter. Sounds like some mighty fine livin' to me?"

"You'd be surprised Mr. Hansley." She said absently as she stared at the ocean. "Society, Propriety, bleakness…corsets." Chuckling he joined her in staring at the sea. "And so much more. Would you want to spend your life having tea four times a day, trying to impress everybody around you and keeping all your thoughts and opinions to yourself when you could be on a ship sailing the seas and seeing the world?"

"Well…I wouldn't know Ms. Swann…although the corset thing does sound a wee bit…uncomfortable." She laughed at this.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Silence enveloped them as they stared at the horizon, the only sounds coming from the ocean and the hard working crew. By now it was nearly dusk and a slight chill had come into the air. Hansley broke the silence and asked Elizabeth where she planed on being dropped at.

" Tortuga." She said simply and Hansley stared at her confused.

" Tortuga? Ye know what that there place is Miss?" He asked her concerned.

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes I do, and I would like to be dropped there please."

"Well no offense Ms. Swann but what would a refined lady like yourself want to be doin' in a pirate port?"

"I'm actually looking for someone." Nodding, he smirked at her.

"Would this someone happen to be a…pirate perhaps?" Turning to him she smiled politely and started to walk away.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out Mr. Hansley." She said grinning as she went below deck. Hansley turned back out to the sea with a smile on his face.

"Strange lass that." He spoke quietly to himself returning to steer the ship

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth stepped down off the ramp from the Valor. She had arrived in Tortuga late that afternoon with anticipation running through her. Only hearing stories from Will of what it was like, Telling her that it was a rowdy and noisy place where three-fourths of the population was either drunk or getting drunk. Surely it couldn't have been that bad? As she took in her surroundings she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had been wrong. It _was_ _that_ bad.

"You sure ye want us to leave ye here lass?" Hansley asked. For a moment she actually considered his offer, but she politely declined, thanked him and told him how much she was grateful for what he had done. It was as she was watching the _Valor_ sail away that she thought maybe she should have took him up on that offer.

Taking a deep breath she turned around and began marching her way into the island.

It was defiantly _something_. You couldn't walk fifteen feet without getting hit, shoved, shot at, poked prodded…or hit on. It was madness. Pirates stumbled around in a drunken stupor while wenches threw themselves at men that passed by them. A few times some even offered to help _satisfy_ Elizabeth, and when this would happen she hurried on past and pulled the hat she was wearing further over her face.

The island was littered with tavern upon tavern with a couple shops thrown in between. Smells of smoke, beer, sweat and rum filled the air and she scrunched up her nose at the bitter sweet smell. It was A dirty place with dirty people with dirty shops and taverns. What was she doing here again?

_Why is the rum gone!_

The corners of her mouth tipped up in a smile. Now she knew why Jack adored this place so much. There was rum _everywhere_. She would think that Jack would die a happy man if he were to drown in rum. God knows he consumed it more then water.

After searching for Jack and having no luck finding him Elizabeth made her way back down to the docks (not without difficulty of course) and plopped down on a rickety bench. If she couldn't find Jack then she would wait for him. If she was honest with herself she just didn't want to walk around Tortuga alone. On her way back to the docks she had been hit on so many times that she had lost count, and one pirate even made to grab her wrist, before she pulled away and jogged towards the docs. After that encounter Elizabeth was perfectly content to sit at the docs and wait for The _Black Pearl_ to show up.

Stretching her arms out, she made herself as comfortable as she could and fixed her gaze on the sea.

Thoughts ran through her mind questioning her action and motives. Was this what she really wanted? Did she throw away something good? Did she take her life back in Port Royalfor granted? Would Jack even let her on his ship?...Would Jack even _show up_?

When she was leaving for her little adventure Elizabeth had never really thought things through. All she knew was that she wasn't happy and it was slowly killing her and now she found herself miles away from home sitting on a bench on a pirate island. Now all she could do was hope that Jack would take her aboard the Pearl.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"I want all you back here tomorrow mornin' bright an early!" A series of groans erupted from the crew of the _Black Pearl. _"Oh common' now gents-" Jack was cut off with a glare from Ana Maria. Backtracking he cleared his throat. "Gents _and lady _, stop your pissin' and moanin' and go have some fun, savvy?"

They cheered and made there way to leave the _Pearl_ but came to a halt when Jack stepped in their paths.

"Hold it there my faithful crew!" Frustrated groans were directed at Jack and he gave them a mock hurt expression. "Whose watchin' me ship?" The whole crew went silent and they all stared dumbly at Jack who held out his arms and gave a small smile revealing his gold teeth. "well?" The crew started walking past him without giving Jack an answer.

"Oi! Wait no! You can't just leave! Someone has to watch me ship!" The last of the crew were making there way down the ramp when Jack spotted Ana Maria. "Ana Maria-"

"Watch your own damn ship!" she hollered at him before walking down tothe dock. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked around the deck to see who was left behind, and he spotted Marty the dwarf tying off the last knot to hold the ship in place.

"Marty be a darlin' and watch me ship?" Jack asked hopefully. Marty glared at him and crossed hissmall armsbefore walking down the ramp. Mumbling something about no good, stupid dwarfs Jack turned around just in time to see Gibbs come from below deck with a small satchel of money.

"Gibbs mate!" Jack greeted over enthusiastically.

"Jack." Gibbs replied happily before moving towards the ramp. Jack moved in front of him blocking his path.

"You know, I bet you would have a wonderful ole' time on this lovely evening if you stayed and…uh watched me ship." Jack suggested to Gibbs who actually seemed to contemplate the idea before giving a friendly "have fun Jack" and walking down the ramp.

Frowning at the empty deck before him, Jack dejectedly took a seat on a barrel of rum. Grunting and mumbling to himself he turned his gaze and gave a longing look towards Tortuga before placing his head in his hands and continued mumbling. The flutter of wings interrupted his inner monologue and he looked up to see Cottons Parrot sitting on the rail of the ship.

"What say you to mindin' me ship?" He asked the parrot.

It squawked loudly before saying, "Wind in the Sails." Jack jumped up and made his way down the ramp taking a parrot watching his ship as good as any crew member.

"Well technically he is a member of me crew…:"Jack said to himself as he swaggered down the dock. He stopped mid thought when he saw a figure sleeping with its hat pulled over its face on a bench at the end of the dock. He looked around curiously and slowly walked over to the lump. Reaching out his hand he poked theperson a few times in the side, and getting no response he lifted the hat and dirty blonde hair spilled out. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Elizabeth!" Her eyes cracked open at the familiar voice.

"Jack!" She sat up quickly and brushed herself off.

"Ms. Swann…not that I'm not glad to see your well mannered and properly educated self, which brings me to the main topic of me question, what are _you_ doing _here_?

She bristled at the way he asked the sentence and quickly snatched her hat from him, placed it firmly on her head and stuck her chin in the air.

"As a matter of fact Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain!" Jack reminded her. She glared at him and continued.

"As a matter of fact _Mr. Sparrow_." Jack winced at her harsh tone of voice. "I came here to find you."

"I'm terribly flattered love." He said smugly. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

Staring at him disbelievingly, she went to move past him.

"Why do I even bother with wretch like you?" Quickly chasing after her he gripped her arm and hauled her around to face him.

"Forgive me luv, I'm a bad rude man. Happy?"

"Not remotely, no." She said trying to move past him again. Falling in step beside her, he quickly tried to make amends.

"Well how about I make it up to you by seein' what I can do for you? Savvy?" Turning around she came face to face with a grinning Jack Sparrow holding his arms out in surrender. Crossing her arms she began.

"I have a proposition for you." She said defiantly. Curiosity flickered through his eyes and he stood up straight and started playing with the braids on his chin.

"What might this proposition be?"

"I want you to let me join your crew." His eyes widened and she saw that he was about to decline but she intervened. "Jack I swear that ill do my part. I wont slack or-or cause trouble, and face it you could use me for-for writing and mathematics and such!" At her last statement he bristled.

"I can write and do mathematics just fine, thank you." He said. Elizabeth looked at him surprised. She would not have expected Jack Sparrow of all people to be well educated as she was, but then again Jack couldn't have always been a pirate could he?

"Jack I didn't mean to offend. I assumed you weren't well educated forgive me…but…the truth is that…I have no where else to go…" she finished quietly. Throwing up his hands he smiled at her.

"Well how bout' I take you to Port Royal, and shove you in a row boat?" The suggestion made her roll her eyes. Jack may be a smart man but he really could be dense some times.

"Jack what I'm saying is I _want_ to join your crew!" She nearly shouted at him. His nose scrunched up at the tone she was using with him. He did not appreciate that tone. Plastering a huge smile on his face, he watched as her eyes brightened with hope.

"...No!" he responded still smiling. The hope vanished from her eyes and instead was instantly replaced with a hard glare.

"_Mr. Sparrow_ you are going to make me part of your crew whether you like it or not."

"I'm afraid your seriously mistaken. It's _my_ ship not yours therefore _I_ say who comes and who doesn't." Feeling he got his point across he straightened up and stared down at her with a smirk on his face. Less then a second later a resounding crack echoed through the docks as Elizabeth's hand connected with his cheek.

Moving his facial muscles he brought his hand up to feel his tender cheek.

"…I'm not sure I deserved that." He said quietly to himself. Fearing another slap he straightened himself up with a smile on his face.

"Elizabeth-" He was cut short as she tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist.

"Now that's not very nice." He said seriously. He was about to continue until he felt pain exploding in his shin. She had kicked him. _She_ had kicked _him_! Grabbing his shin and cursing as he hopped around for a moment.

She watched unimpressed and bit back a chuckle. This was the infamous "Captain" Jack Sparrow.

Composing himself he stood up straight and held his arms open.

"Welcome to me crew darlin'."

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Correct me if I'm wrong Elizabeth, but are you telling me that you want to become a pirate?" Jack asked her doubtfully. They were sitting in the _Faithful Bride _while Jack nursed a rum and Elizabeth stared at hers as if it had caught the plague. All around the bar there were whores looking for paying customers, pirates singing songs, and every now and then if you were lucky you saw someone get a bottle smashed over their head.

"No!...maybe…Jack I haven't really had the time to think all of this out. All I know is that I want to see the world and sail the seas, and I'd rather do it with you than someone else." At her last statement he looked thoughtful. It was a reasonable enough answer and he couldn't really blame the girl for leaving Port Royal or the lad. _Seems to me he had a stick up his- _Jack was interrupted mid thought when he saw Elizabeth spit out the rum she had just tried to swallow.

"That is without a doubt the most disgusting, vile drink I have ever tasted!" She said pushing the tin mug away from her. Jack eyed it for a moment then looked up at her disgusted face.

"You won't be drinking that I presume." It was a statement more than a question. She vigorously shook her head no. "Oh…so you won't be mindin' If I just take it then?"

"Jack." His eyes moved from the rum to her face.

"Yes?"

"You're a pirate." She stated simply.

"Oh. Right. Yes. I'm just going to _steal_ this from you darlin'." Rolling her eyes, she watched as he drank half the tin in one gulp.

"I don't understand how you could possibly stand that…that…stuff." He gave her a lop sided grin and polished off the rest of the mug.

"How can ya not?" Signaling the waitress (who looked more like a commen wench then a waitress)over he ordered two more rums then quickly turned back to Elizabeth. "So you want action and adventure on the high seas eh?" She nodded and he continued. "Well your gonna have to earn your stay aboard me ship savvy? I'll not have you slackin' off while the rest of us maintain the ship."

"As far as I'm concerned Jack all you do is steer the thing." Her voice was clipped and annoyed.

"_Ship_. I steer the _ship._ Nautical Term." He told her like he was a teacher and she was a student. "And I'm the captain…I think of our next course and give orders." He said defensively.

"Jack that's not work."

"It is for me, and that's beside the point. The point of which I'm tryin' to make is that you need to earn your keep. You stay on me ship as long as your workin'…do we have an accord?" Elizabeth saw no other way of negotiating with Jack, and all in all she thought it was a fair trade. She reached out and shook his hand, sealing the deal. "Excellent! Oh, and here comes the rum to celebrate!" He said joyously as the tins were placed in front of him.

"So Jack, where are we heading to?" She asked trying not to let the excitement into her voice.

"Well." Jack took a swing of rum. "We haven't really decided on a location as of late, so well most likely just sail round till something catches our eye." Her face fell.

"that's it!"

"Well what were you expecting Ms. Swann? A repeat performance of cursed pirates and aztec gold?" She frowned.

"Well I _was_ expecting something more exciting! Your bloody pirates! There are all these marvelous stories of your adventures and journeys and your telling me your going to sail around in circles in the ocean?"

"…You hit the hammer on the head." Jack said taking another gulp of his rum. Elizabeth's jaw fell open as she looked at him.

"I come here looking for freedom and excitement and all I get is a room filled with drunken pirates who can barely stand up straight and a infamous captain who sails around in circles! This is redic-" She stopped mid- sentence as she heard a loud crash from behind her. Turning around she watched along with the rest of the room the scene that was unfolding before her.

Two pirates were at each others throats, the long forgotten table and chairs knocked over in their haste to smash the others face in. Both were shouting curses at the other as their fists flew. Then suddenly like a chain reaction it happened all over the place.

"Duck!" She heard Jack shout at her, and she ducked just in time to see a bottle of rum sail over her head and smash into the wall opposite her. Crawling down under the table with her, Jack hauled her towards the staircase leading to the bottom floorand the exit.

"You wanted excitement? Look a bloody bar fight and your right in the midst of it!"

_This is complete insanity!_ Was the only thought going through Elizabeth's mind as her and Jack slowly made their way to the exit. Chairs were flying along with bottles and tables. People crashed on the floors left and right as they wrestled with their partners. Some where in the distance Elizabeth heard the band strike up an upbeat tune and she wondered how they could play in all the ruckus going on around them.

She screeched as she stuck her hand on a piece of broken glass, and Jack turned around at her scream and in the process got hit by a stray fist and he toppled over side ways.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled as she tried to get to him. She saw him sit up and rub the side of his face while ducking a flying chair that sailed past him.

"I'm alright! Move!" He said with a smile on his face. Why _the bloody hell is he smiling? _Was her thought as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. They made their way down slowly but effectively dodging all flying objects as best they could. If possible the bottom floor was worse than the second and they hopped, crawled, jumped and ducked objects and fists that came in their path.

Just as they were about to reach to door Elizabeth felt a hand wrap itself around her hair and she shouted as she felt herself falling backwards. Turning around she came face to face with a dirty, grimy pirate who was about to grab her wrist. Looking over her shoulder she screamed for Jack to help her as the man kept pulling her closer and closer. She dug the heels of her boots into the hard dirt and flailed her free arm about searching for something to grab on to. Her fingers closed around something smoothand she realized it was the neck of a rum bottle. Violently she swung it over her body and smashed it on her attackers head and she watched wide eyed as he sunk to the floor in a heap of dirt and fat.

Again she ducked as a table leg flew over her and she felt Jacks long slim fingers wrap around her wrist and jerk her towards the door. The door swung open and Jack and Elizabeth tumbled into the cool night air, sprawled on the ground.

All she heard were the gasping breaths of her and Jack and the slightly muted sounds of the bar fight raging within. Then suddenly she couldn't contain it and she burst out laughing. Genuinely laughing. _Complete and utter insanity_. She thought. Jack swung his neck up and looked at Elizabeth rolling on the ground clutching her stomach and laughing.

"Do help a fellow out and tell me why your laughing." He said. That just made her laugh all the more. Staring at her as if she'd gone completely mental he waited patiently for her to collect her bearings. A smile graced his feature's at her giggly laughter.

"It's just-just-"She giggled a bit and looked up at him with a flushed face and her hair all messy with a few leaves sticking out. Jack felt himself go into a momentary stupor. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. "I thought I wasn't going to get out of their alive!" Laughter bubbled up again and she doubled over.

"And this calls for insane laughter because?"

"I'm not sure…" taking a breath and moving the hair out of her face she continued, still chuckling a bit. "It just struck me as funny." She said listening to the sounds of the on going bar fight and her lips tipped up into a smile. " that was one of the scariest and most enjoyable experiences I have ever been through in my life." She admitted sheepishly.

Jack quirked a brow at her and got to his feet, brushing himself off. Holding out his had to her, she took it and mimicked his actions. Stumbling a bit on his slightly drunken feet he straightened up and strode towards the docks.

"Well I imagine that's enough excitement for one day."

_I couldn't agree more_. Elizabeth thought silently as she followed him.

POTCPOTCPOTC

XD


	3. Wind in the Sails

Guess what rabid readers? I've got a prezzie for you! It's a SUPER extra long chapter. Now I worked very hard on this chapter (hopefully it shows **:D**)

**I want thank the reviews. You guys kick Pirate Booty!**

**Disclaimer:**

I love Pirates of the Caribbee!

But my love is all I have…sniffle.

I own nothing…sob!

POTCPOTCPOTC

**3 Wind in the Sails**

"Eli you missed a spot!"

Elizabeth or "Eli" as she now was called by three-fourths of the crew, was on her hands and knees scrubbing the main deck. Four grueling hours she had been at the job and she must have heard five different versions of "Eli you missed a spot!" about twenty times. She was very frustrated.

"Ana Maria, I swear if he says that to me one more time I'm gonna strangle him till his head pops of!" To add flare to her statement she took the soggy rag in both hands and rung it, then she proceeded to shake it violently, spilling all the water onto the deck. Slapping the rag down on the wood she began scrubbing again.

"What was that Elizabeth?" Jack asked amused. She looked up at him sweetly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I said I'm gonna scrub it till it all comes off Captain!" She replied over enthusiastically.

"Right. As you were." And he returned to the "Oh so difficult" task of steering the ship.

Ana Maria gave Elizabeth a smile. She was leaning on the main mast having a well deserved break after scrubbing half of the deck herself. Chuckling at Elizabeth as she watched the young women scrub the same spot vigorously for five minutes.

"Pay him no mind Eli." Ana Maria said. "He's just testin' ya to see if your tough enough to be part of the crew, and once you've proven that to him he'll stop bein' such a bastard." Elizabeth sat back on her haunches and looked up at Ana Maria giving her a grateful look for her encouragement.

"Ana I don't believe I heard you correctly. Would you kindly repeat that luv?" Jack called over to her. His voice laced with fake curiosity.

"You heard me correctly you damn dog!" She shouted. Gibbs chuckled from his spot on the steps. He was busy tying some new knots for the sails.

"It was bad enough havin' one of em' on board Cap'n." He chuckled and looked up at the girls and locked gazes with Ana Maria. "But why in the name of all that's holy did ya have to go and invite another?" Ana Maria responded by making an obscene hand gesture while Elizabeth sent him a playful glare.

"I wasn't functioning properly." Jack replied as his excuse. Elizabeth gave a short laugh.

"Your _never_ functioning properly!" Ana Maria, and Gibbs chuckled at her answer to Jacks excuse. Glaring at her from his position on the helm he returned to looking at the seas.

"For your information _Ms. Swann _the only reason said Captain wasn't functioning properly was because said Captain was having bodily harm inflicted on him. If said Captain had not had bodily harm inflicted upon him, said Captain would have gladly declined _Ms. Swann's_ proposition to come aboard said Captains ship." All was silent for a minute until Elizabeth slapped her rag back onto the deck and placed her hands on her hips. Staring at Gibbs and Ana Maria then Jack she replied.

"Back to my previous statement. Jack Sparrow is never functioning properly."

"Amen." Said Gibbs, going back to his knot work.

Scowling at them, Jack decided that it was in the best interest of Himself, Ana Maria, Elizabeth, and Gibbs if he were to thoroughly ignore them and engross himself in the side splitting work of steering the ship. Ana Maria and Elizabeth chuckled at his childish antics.

Dunking the tattered rag into her bucket of dirty water Elizabeth continued on her task.

"Insufferable stubborn brute…" She grunted as she violently scrubbed the deck.

"Oi! I heard that!"

POTCPOTCPOTC

Ana Maria plopped down on her bed. It may not have been the most comfortable thing on earth, but after kneeling on a hard deck all day (thanks to Jack) It felt like heaven. Apparently Elizabeth thought so too.

"I have a thought that if Jack Sparrow somehow vanished of the face of the earth right now… I wouldn't give him a thought." Ana Maria said tiredly as she let her head drop on her lumpy pillow.

"My sentiments exactly." Elizabeth replied as she sat on her bed running a brush through her hair.

Upon her arrival on the ship two weeks ago, Ana Maria and she worked out a bunking arrangement. Since Anna Maria has her own cabin, she and Elizabeth would bunk together. Jack had offered but Elizabeth just scoffed at him and "politely" declined. Jack and his innuendos.

In the beginning it was awkward silence between her and Ana Maria, but as time slowly progressed, her and Ana Maria discovered they had a lot more in common then they thought. Complaining about their smart-ass captain was one of their similarities. So it became a nightly routine that they would come in from a hard days work, change and plunk down on their beds. Chit Chats and Complaints would ensue for hours at a time. It seemed that Elizabeth and Ana Maria had started to bond.

"One of these days…" Elizabeth trailed off as she inspected her finger nails. They had been worn down right to the quick and they had begun to crack. All the work she had been doing over the past couple of weeks really wore her out. Her hair seemed dry and her skin was cracked. Her muscles and joints ached and sometimes she felt as if she would pass out from the heat.

"I suppose I can't really blame him though." She said absently. "After all I did ask for this. I shouldn't have expected him to go easy on me."

"Its hard work sailin' the seas Eli. You have ta be strong and tough and learn to give up things like the prettiness of your hands." She said pointedly as she watched Elizabeth pick at her nails. Staring at her, she lowered her hands to her lap and nodded.

"I know… I'm just not used to it is all…" Ana Maria puller her hat down over her eyes and folded her hands on her stomach.

"And why would ya be? You're the governors daughter. Pampered and spoiled all your life. Not havin' to work all that hard for anythin'…but now your out over the sea, where every one of your labors count for somethin'. Yea it's a pain, especially Sparrow, he can be brutal …but to have your freedom and to sail the seas…" tipping her hat up, she looked at Elizabeth. "Its all worth it." Retracting her gaze from Ana Maria's deep eyes she nodded. She felt that she should have taken offense to Ana Maria's comments about her being a "spoiled rich girl" but deep down inside she had been right. All her life she had been that way…it was time for a change

"Yes Ana…Its is." A thought ran through her mind and she quirked one of her eye brows and turned to Ana. "How long have you been on a ship Ana?" Ana Maria smiled lazily and closed her eyes.

"There aint no time I can remember ever not bein' on a ship...well cept' when we make port…but long periods…I don't ever remember livin' on land. All my memories come from my father and bein' with him on his ship. He was the one that taught me how to be tough and harsh like the sea…he used to say to me 'Ana! Now you listen ye hear? Yer gonna be a pirate when your grown and yer gonna be the best pirate their over was or will be! Just cause you a girl don't mean you cant be a good ole' scallywayg!'…to tell you the truth I think he always wanted a boy." Her lips twitched happily. "But he got me instead, taught me everythin' I know and in the end I was enough. Don't need to be a man to make a good pirate."

Elizabeth was smiling softly through Ana Maria's reminiscing. All your life sailing the seas…What a great life that must be. To be born free and wild, not held down by restrictions of society or propriety. Somehow she managed to highly respect Ana Maria and slightly envy her, but only slightly. Elizabeth had that now…and from her current state of mind and from the looks of things, she wasn't ever going back to that life.

"What happened to your mother?" Ana Maria's face fell, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile.

" I don't rightly know. The only think I can think of is that she died with I was real young…doesn't make no difference to me though. My daddy was all I ever needed."

"And your father?" Elizabeth asked. "What's become of him?"

Sadness clouded her features and Elizabeth could have sworn she saw the glaze of tears begin to birth from her eyes, but it was quickly covered with a heavy sigh and tight voice.

"He died few years back." Not knowing what to say, Elizabeth mumbled a quiet apology. "No need to be sorry. Everyone dies. It depends on what you do with it that really shows who you are. Take me for example. My daddy's dead but I know that he's still with me. I know it cause I can feel him where ever I go. He's apart of me…and that aint never goin' no where."

Elizabeth gazed at Ana Maria for a moment then whispered. "You're a wise and passionate women Ana Maria…and you can be merciful if need be." At this Ana Maria chuckled and turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Just don't tell Jack that. He finds out I have a soft spot he'll never stop pesterin' me." They both laughed and Elizabeth slinked under her covers. "Now if you don't mind Eli…I'm gonna be goin' to sleep now. Night." With that Ana Maria blew out her bedside candle. Smiling Elizabeth sat up and softly blew hers out as well, and the room was enveloped in darkness.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Rise and shine lads!" Jack's shout filled the room and bounced off the walls reverberating through his crew's ears. Moans and curses were being hurled his way as he walked up and down the bunk (well hammock really) cabin that contained Ninety Percent of his crew ringing a bell sounding every bit like a demon banshee that was just released from hell. It was well known throughout the ship that Jack was an early riser and he made sure every one was well aware of it.

Pushing his was through the crowd of tired and sleepy men he made his was down the hall that led to his cabin, walked about two thirds of the way down then opened a door that led to the "ladies" room. All was quiet and he could hear the ladies softly snoring in their sleep. A mischievous glint crossed through his eyes as he raised the bell and rang it at full blast.

"WAKEY! WAKEY! Common' tout suite! Hurry it up! You've got a busy day ahead of you!"

Ana Maria sat up with a dark demonic expression on her face and Jack ceased his bell ringing at once and looked at her nervously. _Oh look what you've don't now mate. She's gonna slap you Jack._

Wrenching herself out of bed Elizabeth sat up in her sleep filled haze and new two things. Today would most undoubtedly be the day that she popped "Captain" Jack Sparrow's head off, and he was standing in their room while Elizabeth was in her undergarments.

"JACK LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" She screeched at him. Ana Maria slowly closed her eyes in annoyance at the high pitch Elizabeth was creating and Jack backed into the door frame as if to duck for cover.

"That shouting was completely unnecessary Elizabeth, and I've already seen you in your knickers, no need be cross." His response was a candle stick flying at his face and he quickly ducked out of the room. _For your safety and well being Captain Sparrow, don't ever do that again mate._ Jack thought to himself as he swaggered on deck and took his rightful place at the helm.

Minutes later a very angry Elizabeth pounded up the stairs to the main deck dressed in tattered black pants and an off-white shirt, her hair carelessly tied in a braid. Jack gave her a toothy smile and Elizabeth saw red.

"Elizabeth darling, you look quiet stunning!" he said happily, and continued steering his ship. Quietly she walked up to him, standing right beside him staring into his deep brown eyes. He ignored her for the first few minutes, his gaze flickering to her every now and then, but finally her unrelenting stare became unbearable and he directed his attention to her.

"What can I do for you Elizabeth?" He asked in mock seriousness. Giving him a smile, she lightly ran her hand up the length of his arm for it to rest on his shoulders. His eyes drifted shut. He could still smell the light scent of the perfumes she wore. Moving her face up by his, her lips just grazing his ear she whisper huskily,

"Mr. Sparrow…If you ever do that again…I will steal _something_ of _yours_ that you will _never_ get back." His eyes snapped open and he stared at her. Smiling at him coldly she continued as she walked away.

"Will wont be the only one whose eunuch." He sat there waiting for her words to sink in. His insides churned and his eye brows shot up to the line of his red bandana. Suddenly a light turned on in his head and he chased after her.

"So Mr. Turner _is_ eunuch then eh?" He yelled after her?

POTCPOTCPOTC

A week had passed since the "incident" that morning, and Elizabeth had cooled off from Jacks indecency, unfortunately Jack was still a little reluctant to let her any where near him and his _parts_. Today he had a plan to rectify their fragile relationship. Smiling at his plan he made his way towards the main deck, where Elizabeth was being taught how to tie knots from Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs may I borrow your lovely apprentice for a mo'? Jack asked politely. Gibbs chuckled and looked up a Jack.

"Well cap'n why don't ya ask the lady?" Jack gave him a curt, yet annoyed nod and directed his attention towards Elizabeth. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Eli could I borrow you for a moment" Staring at him for a second she set her knots down and folded her hands on her knees.

"Well that depends on what your intentions are Captain." She replied politely. He gave her a small smile and bowed slightly.

"Only of the best Ms. Swann, I assure you." Staring at him a bit longer, she the jumped to her feet and saluted him. Jack smiled at her seemingly good mood and looped his arm through hers. "At a girl!" he said as he dragged her too the Main mast. "Look up my dear." She did as instructed then looked back at him. "Tell Jack what you see."

She gave him a confused expression then looked up once again at the mast. "…Crows nest?"

Jack clapped his hands together once. "Right you are Eli!" Elizabeth stared at him expectantly then when he didn't respond she crossed her arms. _He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking_, Elizabeth thought.

"What?" Jack smiled at her then leaned on the mast and rubbed it affectionately.

"Lets just say that a certain _Swann_ is goin' to be making that _nest_ her new home, savvy?" Her eyes widened and she backed away from him and the mast.

"What! NO! I'm not going up there!" She said terrified. Jack waved his hands in front of her face.

"Oh pish-posh Elizabeth! A little climbing and hard work and you'll have successfully made it to the top!"

Placing her hands on her hips she looked at him with a hard glare.

"Jack Sparrow. I am under no circumstances going up there!" Walking up to her so that he was in her face, close enough for Elizabeth to smell the lingering scent of rum and spices in his breath. It wasn't a bad small…but it wasn't pleasant either.

"Frankly Elizabeth. I don't care, cause your gonna be makin' your way up there soon enough luv." Pressing her lips together in a thin line and leering at him she responded in a manner so calm it made him shudder.

"Jack…you will be physically injured if you try to make me go up there." He stepped even closer to her, not backing down from her threat or challenge.

"I've come to the conclusion that under _no circumstanc_es are you getting out of this one Ms. Swann." She was about to retort to his comment but was stopped in mid sentence by Ana Maria, who had the fairly easy task of fixing up the little nick's and scrapes on the ship.

"Eli, just do it." Ana Maria said. Elizabeth's mouth fell open. Then one person she thought would back her up was actually siding with Jack. Stumbling on her words, she looked from Jack to Ana Maria, then back to Jack.

"What! Why! Do you not see how high that is! I could be killed!" She shrieked. Ana Maria sighed and dropped the sanding tool she was working with.

"Lizzie. Trust me. Jack knows what he's doin' when it comes to scalin' to the crows nest. I know it looks high and all that, but it ain't so bad. You might even like it." She finished her statement and began working on the deck again. A hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned to see the rough face of Gibbs staring at her.

"Miss. Elizabeth. That Crows nest up there…will be one of the most beauteous sights you will every behold in all your days on gods green earth…but ya gotta climb it first." A stinging sensation was making itself known at the back of her eyes and she quickly brushed it aside. _Elizabeth, you can do this! Show them your apart of the crew!_ She kept repeating over and over in her head. Once again she turned to face Jack and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Darling…Don't let your fear control you…makes you feel weak dunnit'?" She nodded solemnly while looking at the mast. "You are your fear." He said in a deep funny way, his kohl lined eyes bored into hers and she felt herself slipping away. _Don't let your fear control you?_ Swallowing a large lump in her throat she turned towards Jack and nodded.

"I'm ready."

POTCPOTCPOTC

"I made a complete and utter fool of myself. " Elizabeth whimpered to Jack. They were sitting in the crows nest looking out at the vast sea below them. It truly was a sight to behold. All that blue endless water that went, god only knows how deep and they were smack dab in the middle of it. No land to be seen. It brought on a sudden feeling of…insignificance.

"Not a _complete_ fool." Jack said trying to comfort her and failing miserably.

True enough, Elizabeth had made quiet the scene. Not even half of the way up she started to hyperventilate and Jack had to climb up along side her and give her a twenty minute pep talk while the crew below chuckled and shook their heads. Only Ana Maria, Gibbs and Cotton remained expressionless throughout the whole scene.

He had clung to the rope right next to her rubbing slow circles on her back and whispering encouragements and apologies for making her climb up to the crows nest. He even got a laugh out of her once or twice. Seeing that she could either return to the deck of the ship a failure or it least _try_ to make it to the top, she went with the later. Elizabeth hated to fail. She was stubborn and hard headed just like her mother.

With Jack at her side they slowly made their way to the top. Elizabeth would stop every now and then to look down then look up to check her progress. Breathing deep she would continue, Jack right beside her cheering her on the whole way to the top. Upon reaching the crows nest the crew below offered a supporting applause and a chorus of Cheers and Whoops. It did little to lift her ego, but it was proof that she had made it to the top. Jack had screamed out to his crew to get back to work and was now sitting across from Elizabeth listening to her pitying herself.

"Elizabeth. Listen to your Cap'n'." She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. God…he hated it when pretty girls cried, and a women as beautiful as Elizabeth should never have her face marred by tears. Kicking himself for showing his soft side he brought his thumb up to her cheeks and lightly brushed away her tears her, eyes boring into him the whole time. Jack may act like he's constantly drunk, everything from the slur of his words to the way he walks…but he was probably the sanest person you would ever meet. "You got to the top of the Crows nest. Stop bringin' yourself down. You made it up here, now be proud of yourself like I am, savvy?" Silently she nodded, and then turned her head towards the sunset.

"Gibbs was right." She announced, sniffing a little. "It really is beautiful up here…" Jack followed her gaze and nodded in agreement.

The sun was just peeking out from the horizons edge and the sky was a brilliant purple with hints of pink and orange, and it was slowly being swallowed up by the blue skies of the night, a crescent moon out with millions of stars dotted every where. It truly was a sight to behold.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful…" Her eyes still fixed on the slowly fading sun. Jack stared at her for a moment, contemplating whether he really wanted to openly speak his mind. He decided he should.

"I have…" he responded quietly. Turning to face him, she gave him a questioning look.

"What on earth have you seen that could possibly out match the beauty of this sunset?" Waiting to hear his answer, the seconds ticked by, Jacks dark brown eyes fixed on the horizon then they slowly turned to her.

"…Why you of course, Ms. Swann." Shocked breezed through her features, but it was quickly replaced with a playful smirk.

"I warn you Jack, Flattery won't get you far with me."

Fixing her with another penetrating gaze. "I'm honestly being honest."

A spark shot through her at his words. _There it was! _She informed her self. The spark…what she was looking for. Passion. Fire…_Jack Sparrow_. Thinking quietly to herself an expression of awe on her face. Her eyes once again found Jack looking at the sunset.

"…Jack-" He cut her off, mistaking it as a rejection he hurriedly tried to explain himself.

"Not to worry love. I'm in me right mind. That's never good." Smiling at her, he tore his gaze away from her face and looked down at his crew diligently working away. He clapped his hands together then rubbed them with excitement. "Now then! Shall we take our leave Miss. Swann?"

Hiding the look of sadness that darkened her face, she gave him a small smile and nodded.

"We shall Mr. Sparrow." Grabbing a rope that was attached to the top of mast just under the crows nest, he adjusted it in his slim fingers then wrapped it around one forearm. Elizabeth watched in confusion. What was he doing?

"Alright, let me show you how it's done then…" Her eyes snapped up to him.

"How what's done? Don't we just climb down!" She asked her voice on the cusp of hysteria. Jack looked at her, his mouth pulled into a slight frown and his eye brows were lightly creased together.

"Did I happen to mention that you don't get down the same way you get up?" His voice was quiet with a slight undertone of guilt. Elizabeth's eyes widen and she took a few breaths to calm herself.

"_Mr. Sparrow_…how exactly do you get down?" Her voice came out tight and barely contained. Obviously Jack Sparrow had made a grave mistake in forgetting to mention the fact that to get down you must jump off the mast.

"…Well…it involves a highly simple process in which you jump and/or step off the edge with the wonderful assistance of this extremely durable, reliable, and dependable rope."

Silence. Elizabeth made no sound nor did she movie. Minutes ticked by and Jack was starting to think she had shocked herself into a catatonic state when suddenly…

"WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM JUMPING DOWN FROM HERE!"

Covering his ears, Jack Sparrow found himself at the hands of a mad women going through panic attack.

_Bugger, bugger, BUGGER_! Jack thought as he listened to Elizabeth rave and screech.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Two hours. Two long horrendous hours he had fought with Elizabeth to try and get her down off of the mast. Jack had tried everything he had ever learned. He tried challenging her, taunting her, pleading with her, cursing and shouting at her, forcing her, bribing her, reasoning with her, not a damn thing worked! Jack was just about at the end of his rope when he made the fortunate mistake of telling her that he was going to go down without her. Then it was her turn to plead. She begged Jack like there was now tomorrow, resorting to tears and even getting down on her knees, but he stuck to his guns and told her the was going down, and just as he was about to jump he felt Elizabeth come and attach herself to his body like a leech. Chuckling he had taken her wrist and tied the rope securely around it and placed it in her hand. Told her to "hold on to your knickers luv." And down they went.

Jack swore he was deaf after that trip to hell and back. His ear was throbbing due to her consistent screaming on the way down. As soon as her feet touched the floor she had the decency to look timid and tell him that "it wasn't as bad as I presumed." Then she scampered off to bed in her own little cabin, probably to gossip to Ana Maria.

He let out a contented sigh and gazed up at the stars. He decided to stay on deck tonight. Situated at his favorite spot aboard the _Black Pearl_. Behind the wheel.

He breathed in the night air and listened to the sounds of the waves lapping against the boat, the creak of the ship as it bounded gracefully along the waves, the pitter-patter of foot steps…wait hold on…foot steps? Jack opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth standing before him bathed in the light of the moon and stars. Her hair was mussed, and she was in her bare feet and her shift…her knickers.

"Elizabeth. I just thought I should inform you before you find unjust reason to harm me, that you are in your knickers."

She let out a shy smile and proceeded to walk forward.

"I figured 'as long as I'm not in the nude' then its perfectly decent for a moon light stroll along the decks of the _Pearl_." He rolled his eyes at her answer.

"You come to this revelation _after_ you throw a candle stick at me face." Smirking she stood beside him.

"Jack I've forgotten about that incident, stop lingering." She chided playfully.

"I'm not lingering. I just felt the need to point out you have remarkably impeccable timing darlin'."

Laughing, she looped her arm through his and looked up at the sky.

"Oh get over it Sparrow." Looking down at the top of her head he responded.

"I have _Swann_." A comforting silence passed over them, the only interruptions were the lapping of the waves against the _Pearl_ and the creaking of the ship. _This feels so righ_t. Elizabeth thought absently. Tearing her gaze away from the vast sky her eyes fell on his nimble fingers as he steered the Pearl. Such gentleness and passion was in his touch. The way he would stroke the deck lovingly or how he would randomly kiss the mast. It was as if he was afraid the ship were going to vanish underneath his feet, and he would be left hunting the seas for it. Again.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and he couldn't help but wander what she was thinking about. Following her line of vision, he saw that she was staring intently at his hands, and he decided to give them a little wiggle and she chuckled and looked up at him. A sudden feeling over came Jack. He wasn't sure what it was, it was gone before it even arrived…but he had felt…_something_. What he did next shocked even him. Grabbing her hand in his, he slowly stepped back and gently led Elizabeth in front of the wheel. Grasping both hands in his he placed them on the pegs and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes widened in amazement. _He_ was letting _her_ steer _his_ ship. The most important thing in the world to him, that he had fought tooth and nail to get back and he was letting her steer it. It was such a simple action that to any other it would seem as a common task. Steer the boat. Okay…but not for Jack. The _Pearl_ was his life, and as far as she knew no one, _NO ONE, steered his ship but him._ But here she was steering his ship, standing in his dignified spot…and it meant everything to her.

Apparently it meant something to him too.

An for the next hour Elizabeth Swann was the Captain of the Black Pearl, and no body knew it but her and Jack.

POTCPOTCPOTC

X333


	4. Spit Of Land

You guys have probably made me the happiest girl alive! I woke up this morning, come to my computer and there are all these wonderful reviews! So thank you! It has made me dreadfully happy. Also I want to thank people for their constructive criticism. I know that I can't make every body happy…but I can try :D! Soo here's another super long chapter, and this one is possibly MY favorite one. Also on more thing, sorry about some spelling and grammatical errors. I swear I have read each chapter over 10 times and I keep going and correcting them and the mistakes are still there! ARG! I'm tearin' my hair out here! I just needed to say that lol. Soo have fun reading this chapter and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: the movie… I do not own…I shall curl up and die now okay?

On with the Chapter!

POTCPOTCPOTC

**4- Spit Of Land**

"Land Ho!" Gibbs shouted from the crows nest.

About 2 miles from the _Black Pearls_ current position, the crew aboard could see a tiny spec of land in the distance. The greenery of the trees clear in the vast expanse of dark blue waters. Jack stood at the helm, gazing through his spy glass at the little island, slowly but surely approaching. Setting down his spy glass, his stare lingered on the far off island a bit longer then he swaggered down to the main deck where Ana Maria and Gibbs were attempting to teach Elizabeth how to play poker. It was fair to say she was currently losing.

"Eli?" Looking up from her hand at Jack, she fixed him with a curious gaze as did Gibbs an Ana Maria.

"Jack."

"Would you mind joinin' your good captain up at the helm?" She smiled brightly at his suggestion and excused herself from the game before getting up and following Jack. Climbing the steps to the Helm, she spotted him leaning against the railing staring at the little island they were approaching, his gaze intense and consistent. Silence enveloped them for a moment as Jack opened the spy glass and handed it to her. Holding it up to her eye, she looked through it towards the direction of the island.

"What you be seein' there Eli?" Closing the spy glass with a "click", she turned her body towards Jack and stared at him, confusion written all over her face. Tilting her head she paused then answered.

"I believe it's an island Jack." She stated matter-o-factly. Turning to look at her, she saw there was a tight smile on his face and with a roll of his eyes he folded his hands together and bent down to her shorter level.

"…What island…might that be Elizabeth?" Once again she opened the spy glass and looked towards the island. Recognition dawned on her face.

"That's the island Barbossa marooned us on." Came her quiet response. Jack clenched his fists and teeth at the mention of Barbossa.

"None other than." He said as he strode back over to the wheel.

She couldn't believe it. She never thought that she would have seen that island again, but there it was in the distance, growing closer and closer. A random smile made itself present on her face as she remembered the night her and Jack had danced around a giant bond fire and she had pretended to get drunk. Minutes passed as she reminisced and suddenly out of no where an idea popped into her head. Smiling, she slowly turned around to watch Jack as he diligently steered the ship. Sliding towards him she put one of her hands on his shoulder and began her speech.

"Jack…I have another proposition that you might be interested in." There was something in her voice that told Jack she had something up her sleeve…_Do I trust her_? Jack thought to himself.

"Well Elizabeth, the last proposition you presented to me…I found me self with a bruised shin and a red cheek…" He said cautiously. Elizabeth chuckled and turned him to face the island. Walking him towards the side of the ship she leaned down on her elbows and stared up at him, before turning around and sitting on the edge.

"Well Jack…" she began with a smile "I think you will find this proposition benefits all." Shooing her away he made his way back to the wheel.

"Ms. Swan go pester someone else-" She cut him to the quick when she interrupted him with a statement that intrigued him quiet greatly.

"There'll be rum." Swiftly turning around, his eyes bored into hers. He brought his long slim fingers up to his mustache and slowly walked over to her.

"I'm listening."

POTCPOTCPOTC

"_Were devils were black sheep were really bad eggs! _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho!"_

Elizabeth let out a drunken giggle as she sung along with the crew. At the current moment they were all stumbling and dancing around an enormous bond fire singing 'A pirates life for me '. Jack had kept true to his word, he had taught the whole crew how to sing it, and now they were having a jolly good time screaming it at the top of their lungs on the island that Barbossa had stranded Jack and Elizabeth on six months earlier.

"_Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirates life for me!"_

Gibbs twirled around as he shouted the words off tune and five seconds after every body else did. Ana Maria was resting on a log with a tin of rum clutched in her hand laughing at the ridiculousness of her crew, and Elizabeth and Jack were arm and arm as they danced their way around the fire, leading the whole crew into singing the song. Part of the crew were singing the words, some were shouting, and others where whooping and hollering in tune. It was pathetic, entertaining, and amusing all at the same time, and everyone was having the time of their lives.

"_Were beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads! Drink up me hearties yo ho!"_

Kegs upon kegs of rum were brought over from the _Black Pearl _that was floating patiently off shore, waiting expectantly for her crew to return to her. There were tin mugs every where filled with rum and sand, long forgotten by the drunken crew. They had polished off three kegs already and were slowly finishing the fourth, Elizabeth included. The screaming, shouting, and singing got louder as the song came to an end, and the crew started to dance and run faster around the fire.

"_Aye, but were loved by our mommies n' dads! Drink up me hearties yo ho!" _

And with that half of the crew fell down in the sand and an up roar of laughter echoed through the island. Elizabeth and Jack gave their own performance of the song together still skipping around the fire and just as before, Jack stumbled and fell on his butt pulling Elizabeth down with him. Half an hour passed and jokes, chit-chats and still the occasional singing was heard from the joyous crew as they had their own little private party on a deserted island.

By now it was about mid-night and about half of the crew were passed out in the sand, and the rest were gathered around the insanely huge bond fire, still nursing their mugs of rum, laughing and telling stories of times passed. Elizabeth had been officially declared the "Rum Giver" by Jack, for she was the one closest to the rum keg. Empty mugs would be passed her way down the circle of men, and she made it her goal to fill every mug to the brim and pass it back to the crew members.

She hiccupped and looked at Jack with a false guilty expression on her face.

"I don't know what provoked me to burn all your rum last time…" She said loudly to him. The chatter and laughing stopped instantly and all eyes turned to Elizabeth. Staring back at them, she lifted her mug and took a swig before leaning into Jacks shoulder.

Jack looked at his crew, who all seemed to be burning holes into Elizabeth, and she seemingly was to preoccupied with her rum to notice the murderous glares she was receiving. Smiling, he threw his hands up in the air.

"Yea!…about that…" He started.

POTCPOTCPOTC

After Jack and Elizabeth told a slightly different version of their stay on the island in which the means of escaping involved sea turtles and a matter of sea creatures of all sorts, Gibbs stood up before the group. The fire was now low enough to emit a soft glow about 5 feet in all directions and you could see everyone's face clear as day.

Walking around the group of drunken pirates, and trying not to step on the ones that were passed out and sprawled in the sand, Gibbs folded his hands behind his back and lowered his rough voice.

"I be havin' a good idea cap'n." He said to Jack who currently had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and she was leaning into him with her mug of rum clutched tightly in her hand. They were having there own private conversation that made Elizabeth giggle ever few seconds while Jack whispered in her ear. Clearly they were both drunk.

Directing his attention towards Gibbs he sat up bringing Elizabeth with him, and she spilled her rum all over the front of her shirt. Gaping at him she hit him on his knee.

"Jack! Look at what you made me do!" She whined to him.

"Sorry darlin'. I promise I'll buy you a new shirt. New as good…" Staring confused for a minute he back tracked. "Good as new, I mean, savvy?" Rolling her eyes, she refilled her mug and glared at him.

"Not the bloody shirt you brute…my rum." Came her mumbled reply. Jack was about to retort to her insult when Gibbs interrupted.

"Like I said Cap'n, I be havin' a good idea!" Jacks dark eyes landed on Gibbs and he quirked an eye brow.

"And what might this astonishing idea of yours be mate?"

Making his way back to his log, Gibbs slowly sat down and leaned in, motioning for everyone to do the same. Slowly every one bent forward, except for Jack and Elizabeth who were still wrapped up in their own giggly conversation.

"Ghost stories…" Gibbs said in a dark voice to the crew. This caused Elizabeth to snap up, and in the process she hit Jack in the bottom of the chin with the top of her head. She didn't feel a thing, unfortunately that was not the case for Jack as he grasped his chin and silently cursed. She came up in a flurry, her hair wild around her head and neck with a awed smile on her face.

"Ghost stories! I Love ghost stories!" She slurred drunkenly. Gibbs smiled at her and leaned back into the circle.

"Well…whose goin' ta share?"

POTCPOTCPOTC

Many stories were told by the soft burning light of the fire. Stories of the long dead wives of pirates still haunting their homes, longing and waiting for the sea to return their husbands to them. Stories of haunted treasure and cursed pendants and medallions, all making the crew shiver and shudder as they remembered their encounter 6 months ago. Gibbs, Ana Maria , and Marty along with a few other crew members had told their haunting tales, and now Elizabeth was leaning in the circle, speaking in an eerie voice her story of A Ghost ship her mother had told her about as a child.

"_Captain Don Sandovate and his crew had traveled to the new world, and upon arrival they had begun to dig for gold. They dug and they dug and finally the first mate of the crew found heaps of gold. Finding mountains of gold in the earth of this new world, Don Sandovate was very pleased, for they could take all of these riches back to their country to grow wealthy and powerful_…" Leaning in closer, her voice grew dark and mysterious as she continued.

"…_but…on their voyage back to their home land the crew turned vicious and became greedy. They wanted all the gold for themselves, to spend it away and use it to their own advantage, But Don Sandovate being the noble man that he was forbid them from taking any of the gold for themselves and told them that all of it was strictly for the use of their country_…"

Her eyes traveled across the circle and she giggled drunkenly. "_Well…lets just say that they crew didn't like that very much…And Don Sandovate being only one man…and the crew being it least twenty, was strongly out numbered. In fact…they hated his intentions to such a level…that they mutinied against the poor noble captain_."

This caught Jacks interest, and he scowled, remembering how his own crew had viciously mutinied him on the very island he was currently sitting on. He shifted uncomfortably and continued to listen to Elizabeth.

"_They tied their poor captain to the main mast, letting him grow thirsty and starve…and after a few days Don Sandovate was begging his crew to give him water, just a drop or a stitch of water_…" Her eyes turned sympathetic, but she still managed to keep her dark and foreboding look.

"_Now the crew…they thought it was funny to see their former captain begging and pleading for them to give him water…So they began to taunt the poor man, holding water just out of the reach of his tongue...They laughed and cackled at how pathetic and desperate he was…So his first mate declared himself as captain of the ship and they went about their business, ignoring the thirsting and starving man tied to the mast_."

All the crew now had uncomfortable looks, as if they were imagining being strapped to the mast of the _Black Pearl_ and left to starve. "_Well…after a few more days Don Sandovate died, he couldn't take the hunger and thirst any more so he just gave up…But the pirates were cruel, and they left him tied to that mast as the sailed the seas. Degrading him and never releasing him from his eternal prison on the mast. Years later the ship sailed straight into a storm and it was swallowed up by the sea_…" Coming to the conclusion she sat up and placed her hands on her lap.

"_It is said that you can sea a ghost ship sailing around in the Atlantic, with the mast gone and the sails ripped and torn to shreds, giant gaping holes every where_…" The fire glowed on her face creating odd shadows and her eyes looked down cast as she stared at her hands. After her last statement some of the crew turned to stare out at the ocean, afraid they might suddenly see a ghost ship sail by (which of course was odd considering that the Black Pearl used to be renowned as such).

"_But that's not the only thing they see…They also see a crew of skeletons reaching out towards all who see them, there boney fingers curled in agony as the hiss and screech , 'Water! Please bring us water!'…some say it's the crew, doomed to sail aboard the ship for all eternity, for their mutinous actions towards their noble captain…So they sail the seas, searching for fresh water…doomed to never find any_…" She finished as she sat up. It was quiet for a second the only sound was the crackling of the still burning fire and the soft swishing of the waves as they rolled in and out of the shore. Jack nosily cleared his throat.

"I am terribly sorry to have to tell you this darlin'…but we crew a ship that was once crewed by vicious skeletal pirates." He said slurring his words more than usual. Elizabeth chuckled and looked around at the crew…Skeletal pirates or not…She surely hit something.

"Well _Captain_." She said defiantly. "What stories have you got that are any better?" Jack gave her a toothy grin then held up his hands.

"Not a silly ghost story…but its better than the mindless drabble you made up Eli." His head whipped side ways as a tin rum mug collided with the side of his face. The crew chuckled as he mumbled something about wenches and waited for him to begin.

"Well! Yours truly was on an island..."

POTCPOTCPOTC

Everyone stared wide eyed at Jack as he finished up his adventurous story, the main character being the astoundingly brave and charming Captain Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth and Ana Maria however had bored expressions on their face from having to listen to Jack drone on for ten minutes. Sitting up straight, Jack held his head up high and crossed his arms over his chest, as he finished.

"And then they made me their chief."

The crew mumbled a few comments on the story, while some asked Jack questions which he answered with delight, while others toppled over and started softly snoring.

The excitement and rowdiness had died down along with the fire and only a few of the crew remained awake. Ana Maria and Gibbs were playing cards by a lantern they had lit when the fire started going down and Marty was up drinking rum and staring into the sparkling embers of the fire. On the other side of the small island Jack and Elizabeth were walking along the shore with a torch Jack had constructed out of a large stick, rum and some cloth and it was burning brightly as they walked and talked. The water was swooshing lightly pass their ankles and the stars shone brighter then Elizabeth had ever seen. By now it was around three in the morning.

"I am never, for the life of me, drinking that much rum again." Elizabeth said as she rubbed her forehead. Her skull was pounding and she felt like her brains were going to turn into mush and pour out of her ears. Jack chuckled at her and switched the torch from one hand to the other.

"Oh common luv, it was fun."

"_Was_, being the key word in that statement." She hissed irritably. Waving a hand in front of her face he told her how it would be better next time. "There will not be a next time." Was her response. Walking a few paces in front of her he turned around and started walking back wards in front of her.

"I assure you Ms. Swann, there will most definitely be a next time." Scoffing at him she gave him a light push. The result was his foot sinking into the sand and falling back wards on his butt. A wave washed up over his legs completely soaking his pants. Grumbling, he got up shaking his legs out.

"Thank you for that Ms. Swann…" He began wringing out his pants and she silently giggled at him. Non-stop flirting seemed to be Elizabeth and Jacks means of communication. The only two people in the world who didn't know that were in fact, Jack and Elizabeth. Both of them were unconsciously falling for each other. Any stranger could have seen it, But Jack and Elizabeth themselves could not have been more blind.

Elizabeth realized that Jack was having extreme difficulty trying to wring his pants out and hold the torch at the same time, so Elizabeth being a polite and helpful women offered to hold the torch for Jack. Not thinking twice of it, he handed the torch to her and bent over to wring out his pant leg.

Suddenly he felt light headed (quiet literally in fact) and he realized a moment later that, One; He was standing in near darkness, and Two; His beloved hat was no longer adorning his head. He heard Elizabeth's hurried foot steps and he looked to see her taking off down the beach with the torch and his hat in her hands.

"Oi! Come back here! That hat has sentimental value!" He called after her, his wet pants long forgotten as he gave chase.

Elizabeth could her him shouting obscenities behind her and she laughed airily at his antics. She honestly didn't know what provoked her to do it. She had perfectly honorable intentions in holding the torch for him, but as he went to bend down his hat had caught her eye, and before she knew it she had snatched it off his head and ran away down the shore.

Now she found her self in this current predicament with Jack Sparrow chasing her. The wind whistled as she ran down the beach, and she tried to pace her breathing. Her muscles grew sore and she had become light headed from the combined forces of her head ache and not getting enough oxygen. Crooking her neck to look at Jack, she brought to much force down on her left foot and it burrowed itself into the sand, and down went Elizabeth. She gave out a surprised gasp as she hit the damp sand. The torch was still burning brightly about 4 feet away from her and Jacks hat was underneath of her stomach…getting squished. Lifting up, she rolled over and grabbed the hat in her hand. It was slightly squished, but it would live.

Jacks thundering foot steps were heard just before he pounced on her. Looming over her in the sand, he snatched his hat back from her and inspected it thoroughly before placing it back on his head.

"That was not very nice Eliza-" He stopped speaking when he finally got the chance to look at her. Still lying down on the sand, her hair spread out all around her like rays of sunlight. She was flushed and still slightly gasping for air from the run down the beach and the flickering fire light of the torch warmed her skin into a golden honey color. She looked like a goddess and Jack Sparrow was well aware of it.

Thoughts raced through Elizabeth's mind. _Why is he staring at me? Why is he not speaking? Is there something terribly wrong with my face? _One thought roughly butted its way in between all of her rapidly approaching questions and it stopped them dead in their tracks. It softly echoed in her mind. _He looks so handsome…_

A mirrored thought was breezing through Jacks mind as well. _She looks incredibly beautiful… _And he wasn't about to deny it. For a moment they just stared at each other, neither speaking nor moving. Her eyes widened slightly as he moved closer to her face.

_Oh my god is he going to kiss me?_

His eyes locked with hers and then he spoke.

"Elizabeth…would you be entirely upset with me if I were to kiss you?" Her heart stopped. _Oh my god…he's going to kiss me. _There was a glint in his eye that told her he was going to kiss her whether she said no or not, and that excited her beyond belief.She didn't know where she found her voice to speak but sound started coming out.

"No, not entirely."

"Oh, good."

There was an explosion of emotion and feeling in her body when his lips touched hers. _Hmm…my head feels better now…_ A flurry of color burst behind her closed eyes, and she swore she could see the stars just as well with her eyes closed, as if they had been open.

Its was as if he had unlocked something inside her and everything just began to spill out, an over flow of passion and life that she had been searching for, for so long was finally bursting inside of her…and she loved it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him deeper into the kiss, and she felt her self sink into him. It was as if that switch for perpetual awareness had been turned off inside of her head, for she could no longer tell where she began and Jack ended. It was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life. Total, untainted completeness.

Some where in the back of her mind it clicked into place. _Perfection_.

Slowly the world began to fall away. There was no longer a beach or sky or trees or water…there was just them. For that moment she felt like they were the only two beings that existed…and it was wonderful.

Elizabeth or Jack didn't know how long they lay on the beach kissing. Minutes, hours, days? Time had no meaning. It was non existent. They would have kissed forever and never even known it; they were so wrapped up in each other.

_I've died and gone to heaven…_Jack thought. Bliss.

All too soon the kiss ended, and Elizabeth let out a quiet whimper when he pulled away. Unfortunately they couldn't kiss for ever. Breath was required. They were both gasping and panting, and Elizabeth still had her eyes closed, wallowing in the feeling of the moment for as long as she could. Jacks forehead was resting on hers, his nose gently rubbing against her own, and she giggled quietly.

No words were needed…Everything was perfect.

Finally opening her eyes, she was met with the deep brown pools of Jacks own eyes staring at her. It was incredibly intense, but she didn't shy away as his eyes bored into her. She suddenly realized that she was completely soaked. Looking down she saw the gentle waves were rolling up past her shoulders, and everything from her pants to the last few inches of her hair was soaked.

She hadn't even felt that. She would have drowned and wouldn't have thought twice of it. She looked up at Jack and he smiled softly at her.

"I'm afraid you're all wet luv…"

Laughing she pulled him down into another kiss, and for the second time that night _time fell away_.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Arm in Arm they walked back to their make shift "camp" along the beach. The sky had just begun to softly light up due to the early morning sun sneaking its way closer and closer to the horizon. Jack figured it was about five in the morning.

Jack and Elizabeth had spent two hours along the beach. Kissing, cuddling, and talking about everything and anything there ever was to talk about. A month ago Jack never would have pictured this, but then again the wind always brings change, and he was happy it had brought Elizabeth to him.

Elizabeth felt the same way.

Elizabeth had told him of her dreams and life over in England, and Jack spoke of being a pirate and some of the more exciting adventures he had been on. She had tried to poke information about his life before piracy out of him, but she never got him to share. Marking it as a lost cause, she figured she would find out sooner or later, in the words of Jack Sparrow or another.

And now they slowly made there way back to the dead bond fire. The bright embers now just chunks of charcoal and ash. The crew softly snored as they lay about in the sand. Strewn every wihich way, some piled on top of the other. Plopping down in the sand he took Elizabeth's hand and Gently yanked her down into his lap. He situated himself against a palm tree and pulled his hat down over his eyes as Elizabeth leaned back into his chest, his coat draped over her front. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his head back against the palm tree. Relaxing into the comfort of each others arms they both slowly began to fall into sleep.

"Jack?" Her voice came out barely a whisper due to her tired state.

"Hmm?"

Her brow furrowed for a moment.

"What are we going to tell the crew?" Jack thought about it for a moment before answering.

"The truth, savvy?" It was said quietly, and he gripped her tighter around the waist, smiling when he felt her nod her head in acceptance. The next thing he heard were the sound of her soft snores.

His mouth tugged up into a smile, one last thought running through his mind, before he relaxed his body and fell asleep.

He was starting to like this "God forsaken spit of land"…

POTCPOTCPOTC

Question: Does anyone know if its called a spy glass? I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "A pirates life for me" or "The Ghost Ship of Captain Sandovate" by: S. E. Schlosser


	5. Your First Shot

I LOVE EVERYONE who has reviewed and I wish I could name you all but there are soooo many of you! If you didn't know this is going to be a trilogy! I have all the chapters for the next two stories analyzed with all the hi-lights and stuff! Maybe I'll pull aGore Verbinski and try writing them all at the same time...hmmm...maybe!So be excited! Yeah sooo on with the story!

**WARNING**: This chapter has some gore and a lot of violence. In the words of Captain Jack "Pirate." Just giving you a heads up.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean then I would be in the Bahamas right now watching them shoot! Apparently I'm not so do you THINK I OWN PIRATES? Well I don't…so there. Boo.

Tout Suit! Common! On with the story then!

5**-_Your First Shot_**

Elizabeth was humming softly to herself as she helped Ana Maria put the finishing touches on stitching up some holes in the sails. She looked up at Jack who was currently fiddling with his "broken" compass, and it brought a smile to her face as he silently cursed. Earlier he had quietly whispered a mantra of "I know what I want" over and over again, and for a moment she thought he might have gone insane.

She couldn't understand why he was using a compass that was broken. If it didn't work then why was he using it, or even keeping it for that matter? She had wracked her brain for answers and came up with two theories. One; It held important meaning and he refused to throw it out. Two; It was just one of Jacks many unusual quirks that added to his overall charm. Elizabeth thought it was most likely the second.

The ship was still floating silently off shore of the Island Barbossa had stranded Jack and Elizabeth on. They had been there for two days under Jacks orders to fix some little imperfections on the ship, like the torn sails Elizabeth and Ana Maria were currently finishing. They had spent their days working and their nights singing and dancing around another bond fire. A smile graced her face at the thought that Jack just wanted her alone, and Jack always got what he wanted.

They had a repeat performance of their first night on the island after the crew had dropped off into sleep, and Elizabeth couldn't have been more content as they walked and talked along with the occasional kiss. The word 'romantic' came to mind, and it made her incredibly giddy.

"Done." Elizabeth announced to Ana Maria who had just made the knot for her last stitch. They both grabbed an edge and lifted the black patchy sail lightly, letting the wind sweep under it. Smiling at her handy work, she shouted to Jack that the sail was finished and he came gallivanting over, bearing his gold teeth with a grin.

"Excellent!" He said excitedly, inspecting the sail in his hands. Jacks eyes roamed over it for a moment before his gaze flickered to Ana Maria then landed on Elizabeth. "Always trust a woman, to be good with a needle." Rolling her eyes at his sexist comment, she watched as he dropped the sail, calpped his hands and shouted towards the crew.

"Common you scallywags! Let's get this sail up!" Members of the crew began walking over and Jack frowned slightly at their slow pace. "Bit faster! Tout suit, hurry it up! Come now, we don't got all day!"

POTCPOTCPOTC

An hour later the sail was billowing gracefully in the breeze and the last of the crew were rowing back out to the _Black Pearl_. The island had been cleared of all the tin mugs and kegs of rum as well as all of its occupants, and as they sailed away many of the crew felt a sort of loss as the tiny island grew smaller and smaller until it was nothing.

Jack was at his usual spot on the helm, and Elizabeth and Gibbs were chit chatting on the main deck. For a pirate ship it was very calm at the moment. None of the crew was working about, for all of the Pearls imperfections were fixed back at the island.

Some of the crew was silently snoozing below deck in their hammocks, while others played cards. Cottons parrot was perched up near Jack, and it had taken to repeating all of the phrases it ever learned about a hundred times, and Jack looked ready to strangle it. Cotton sat on a keg of rum carving something out of a piece of wood he had found back on the island, and Marty was spit shining a small dagger on the stairs of the helm, while Ana Maria was up in the crows nest.

All was calm…which on a pirate ship was kind of an oxy moron.

Jack's gaze flickered to Elizabeth, and the corners of his mouth quirked into a smile. She was definitely a force to reckon with, and he loved it. He didn't know what they had, all he knew was that they had something good and as far as he knew he was willing to see where it led. He hoped she would happily follow. Still thinking about Elizabeth he fixed his gaze forward and continued to steer his ship, faithful "broken" compass in hand.

"Captain!"

Everyone's head snapped up towards the mast to see Ana Maria hanging over the edge of the crows nest and pointing out to sea. Jack swiftly turned his neck to the direction Ana was pointing.

Some odd miles away a ship was sailing straight for them, gracefully gliding along the waves. At once the members of the crew shot up, waiting for their captain to give orders. Turning to Ana Maria he shouted back.

"Navy?"

"I don't think so!"

"White Flag?" He saw her open his spy glass and look towards the ship.

"There hoistin' the Jolly Roger Captain!" Elizabeth watched Jack. The Black Pearl was most definitely capable of out running the enemy ship…but would he out run them or take a stand. So far Jack remained silent, a look of deep thought upon his face. Straightening, his eyes roamed over his crew, ready for his given command.

Walking down the steps to the main deck, the crew waited expectantly for their orders. Swaying slightly, he crossed his arms and walked around the mast.

"What say you to a bit of mayhem?" He asked his crew. It was silent for a moment as the members thought about what they really wanted to do. The slience was broken as Marty the dwarf shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by the rest of the crew, sans Elizabeth. Pausing for a moment he swiftly turned around and shouted up to Ana Maria.

"Raise the Jolly Roger! All hands on deck!" They were up in a flash, raising there own pirate flag and hurrying around the deck, preparing themselves for a battle if need be. Pistols were pulled out along with swords and small daggers with bullets that were being loaded into their guns.

"Ready the long nines!" Half the crew rushed below deck, while the others unchained and loaded the cannons on deck. Gibbs and Cotton were coming up from the cargo hold carrying a fairly heavy crate of ammunition for the cannons, with flints to light them. Ana Maria swung down to the deck, hurried over to Jack and handed him his Spy glass before rushing to help the crew.

Elizabeth stood near the main mast watching all the commotion going on around her, and not knowing what to do. Quickly she bounded up the steps to Jack.

"Jack what would you have me do?" She asked in a serious and urgent tone. Jacks eyes flickered to her for a second before he opened his spy glass and gazed at the on coming ship. It was closer now, within a mile and approaching fast. Closing it,he walked down the stairs to the main deck, no drunken swagger in his step and a hard look on his face. Chasing after him, she stepped in front of him, eyes wide and her lips set into a thin line.

"Jack!" Gripping her by the shoulders, he lowered his head to her level and held her at arms length.

"You, Ms. Swann are going to lock yourself In me cabin and stay there." Turning around he started helping with the cannons. Her mouth fell open. There was no way in hell she was going below deck! She was just apart of the crew as any and she wasn't going to miss this for the world. Coming up beside Jack, who was fully immersed into loading a cannon with Gibbs, she began speaking in a fast and urgent pace, a hard edge to her voice.

"Jack, I am just apart of this crew as any of these men here, and I am not going below deck to hide while everyone here gets cannons blown at them! I am going to help you!"

He turned around abruptly with a glare in his eyes.

"And that is exactly why you are going below deck Elizabeth!" He gritted out.

"Jack Sparrow I am not going below deck!" Snatching her hand in his, he began to haul her towards the steps that led below deck. Resisting him greatly, she turned and pulled away from him, swearing and cursing at him to "Let her go immediately!" Not listening to her, he continued on his way until he was outside of his cabin door. On the short journey to his cabin she had begun to kick and smack him, so him being a fine gentleman, picked her up and swung her over one shoulder as she hissed and screeched at him. Her fists were beating him in the back, and he knew he would have bruises later from her struggling.

Kicking the door open with one leg, he threw her on the bed and turned around to leave the cabin, when he felt her grip his arm and turn him around.

"Why are you being this way? I don't understand why you can just let me-"

"I can't lose you…"

She felt her heart swell. He was that worried about her? He was scared for her? She kicked her self for not thinking of it sooner. He was just trying to protect her. She knew Jack was full of pride and he had a reputation to maintain, but here in his cabin she saw that for once in his life, Jack was afraid of something. Looking into his eyes she reached out and grabbed one of his hands comfortingly.

"Oh Jack…your not going to lose me…" Trying to reply to her comment, she stopped him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Jack I wanted this. I _Want_ this. I knew that something like this would happen eventually, I'm on a pirate ship it's only expected…but I need to do this. Believe it or not Jack, but I'm part of the crew…don't treat me like I'm not."

Staring at her, he sighed deeply. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt in any way and now she was openly asking him to let her into a battle with bullets, swords and cannons flying every which way…But he knew if he locked her away she would find a way out and join the soon to be raging battle above. So he could either let her join them, or he could lock her away and she could escape and then hopefully if she was _still_ alive afterwards she would be enraged at him. Searching her eyes he opened his mouth to speak when,

"CAPTAIN!" Came an urgent shout from above.

Grabbing her hand he rushed out the door with her in tow.

"Common then!"

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around a deadly serious look in his eyes.

"If you die, I'll kill you." Grabbing his face she pulled him into a short passionate kiss that said everything she wasn't ready to say. Pulling back she stared at him with a fire in her eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, _captain_."

POTCPOTCPOTC

Anticipation flooded through her as she nervously wrung her hands. The crew was ready to attack at any given moment, poised and coiled like a snake waiting to strike. Elizabeth was currently standing next to Jack as he watched the ship approach. The enemy ship was about seventy yards away, and Jack could see through his spy glass that their cannons were ready and waiting. It was as if time was frozen as each ship waited for the other to attack.

The wind was softly whistling and the flap of the sails was the only sound heard other than the swishing of the ocean as the _Black Pearl_ crashed into the waves.

Silence.

Elizabeth's jaw was set as she waited with the rest of the crew. She had been in a situation like this before seven months ago, but the anticipation still crept into her veins like ice water. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. Still they waited. The seconds ticked by and they soon turned into minutes.

Then they heard it. A loud echoing crack exploded in the air and Jacks trained eyes locked onto the black cannon as it cut through the air at a frightening pace, whistling through the sky. A series of booms and claps followed as the enemy ship fired. That was all he needed.

"FIRE!"

Elizabeth covered her ears as sound exploded from the cannons along with their ammunition. They whistled through the air, and she saw one collided with the lower right portion of the enemy ship, as it tore through the sturdy wood, sending splinters and metal flying every where.

A cannon made impact with the Black Pearl, flying over the deck and smashing into a lantern. The sound of glass breaking reached her ears and she ducked her head to avoid the flying pieces. A portion of the railing of the helm broke through as a cannon tore through the wood. Some where behind her she heard Jack shout "Make them stop blowin' holes in my ship!"

It was fair to say that the enemy ship had extremely poor aim, for they kept hitting the very top of the deck or they would over shoot by thirty or so feet. The Black Pearl however was doing exceptionally well at hitting their target.

There were several mangled holes in its hull and a few minutes earlier Ana Maria sent one that viciously tore through one of the minor masts, splintering the base into a thousand tiny pieces. It swayed slightly, then slowly fell over crashing onto the deck of the enemy ship. However they did not cease fire, and continued to poorly over shoot the _Black Pearl_.

Jack sailed the Black Pearl, her cannons firing and hitting their target seventy-percent of the time. Elizabeth had taken to sharing a cannon with Ana Maria, and they began a process in which Ana Maria would load the ammunition into the cannon, and Elizabeth would strike the flint lighting it. They had begun a game where they would count how many times their cannon hit their target, shouting to each other over the explosions and cracks. So far they were up to three.

The battle raged on, and soon enough Jack was right along side the ship that was ironically named The _Destroyer. _Elizabeth could see the pirates on the deck of the other ship. They were shouting and waving their swords and pistols in the air wildly, hissing and screaming at the crew of the _Black Pearl_.

"Drop the planks!" Jack shouted when he saw the _The Destroyer_ , had no intentions of surrendering any time soon. Two members of the crew quickly hauled over two long, flat, sturdy pieces of wood to the edge of the Pearl. Lifting them up in the air, Elizabeth watched as they pushed it towards _The Destroyer_ and it crashed down onto the main deck with a deafening crack.

Members of the enemy crew had already begun throwing grappling hooks over to the Pearl and swinging on board the deck, while the rest ran across the planks with a violent look in their eyes.

All was hell.

The sounds of swords whistling through the air, and the pang of pistols being shot, with the screams and shouts of men were the only things she heard. Below deck some members of the Pearl were still firing cannons at _The Destroyer_.

Ana Maria was having a vicious and fast paced sword fight with a man that kept making lewd comments to her. Becoming infuriated she shouted curses at him and violently swung her sword down in a diagonal direction. The blade tore through the junction where his neck and shoulder met; tearing through veins and arteries as it smoothly cut its way through his body. He gurgled as blood began to bubble out of his mouth, and Ana Maria roughly pulled her sword out the way she put it in, and a few specs of blood spattered onto her bronze skin. Turning around swiftly she began hacking her way through another member of _The Destroyer_ as her previous opponent slumped to the deck.

Running swiftly through the crowd of men Elizabeth picked up the sword from the fallen pirate and bounded up the stairs to the helm, where Jack was engaged in a dual sword fight with two grubby looking pirates. Rushing to his aid she dropped her sword and recklessly jumped on the back of the weaker looking of the two and brought her hands up over his face. Pointing her fingers, she fought down a gag as one of her fingers slid into his eye. Screaming, he began to violently swing his sword every which way.

Seeing her predicament Jack used one of his two swords to quickly knock the sword of her victim out of his hand before it could hit Elizabeth. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his opponent with his sword over his head, ready to swing down at full force. Responding automatically he brought both of his swords up in an X above his head just as it was about to strike him. Growling, his opponent realized too late a fatal mistake he had made as his sword connected with Jacks X block. Before the other pirate could blink, Jack swung one of his swords out and up, leaving the other to block his attackers blade. His blade hit home as it embedded itself in his attacker's rib cage, the blade straight forward under his arm. Falling to the floor, his former opponent choked up blood and frantically tried to stop his blood from rapidly flowing out of his body.

Jack's eyes urgently searched the helm for Elizabeth and they landed on her just as a huge, bulky pirate grabbed Jack by the scruff of his collar and hurled him down the stairs leading to the main deck.

"Jack!" Elizabeth shouted. Trying to remove her fingers from the pirate's eyes, she pulled and his head jerked back with her, and her eyes widened when she realized he was going to fall back wards. Quickly she tried to move her self out of the way. She got half way there, but her attempts were useless as the pirate fell back wards. One of her legs was still wrapped around his mid section and she screamed as all of his body weight fell on top of it.

Clawing at the deck, she pulled herself out from under him and tried to stand up but he gripped her leg and sent her ungracefully falling back to the hard deck. She turned around, still on her butt and began to hurriedly drag herself back wards, trying to get her legs to stand up without tripping over herself. She saw rage practically glowing in his one good eye while a trail of blood dripped from the one she had sunk her finger into.

She screeched as he lunged at her, grabbing a hold of her ankle. Kicking him in the face with her free leg, she again attempted to hurry away from him while crawling backwards on the ground. Bumping into something on the deck, her eyes flickered down to the fallen pirate Jack had killed and she shrieked in disgust and horror as she put her hand in his pool of blood.

Using her surprise to his advantage he grabbed hold of her calf and yanked her towards him. She began to panic as she felt herself sliding closer to him on the deck. His grubby hands snaked their way around her slim neck and her eyes widened. He was going to strangle her to death. Choking as she felt his fingers clamp down around her neck, she began to gasp for air and claw at his face.

He screamed and shouted at her when her nails raked down his left cheek, which only provoked him to squeeze harder. Brown eyes searched frantically for something, anything to use to get him off of her. Resigning from scratching his face she began to flail her arms about the floor, hoping her fingers would find something useful.

She would have wretched if it weren't for the fact he was choking her, when her hand touched the body of the fallen pirate about two feet away from her. Quickly, her gaze flickered towards the body and they widened when she saw a pistol tucked into his pants. Her breath was coming out in short gasps now and she was barely getting enough oxygen to function let alone struggle.

Swinging her arm up as fast as she could, her fingers reached towards the pistol, and she felt tears sting the back of her eyes when it was not but an inch out of her reach. She was going to die here on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. Trying to stop the tears from falling down her face she began to reach again. There was barely any breath left in her, but her will to survive had bumped up her adrenalin. Her attacker had not yet noticed her trying to reach for the pistol, for he too was to busy trying to strangle her to death.

Reaching, she felt her fingers touch the pistol but there wasn't enough for her to grab hold to. _Common! _She heard herself scream inside of her mind. Pushing her arm as far upwards as she could, there was a moderately loud pop as her arm came out of its socket, and she screamed in agony as her fingers closed around the handle of the gun. Without thinking twice she pulled her arm back into place with another scream, pulled back the hammer, aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through the top of his head, coming out the back of his scalp. She shrieked as his blood spattered on her face and hands, and he slumped forward falling on top of her. She felt his hands loosen their hold around her neck and she felt her self taking huge gulps of air as she desperately tried to push his body off of her. She had just shot a man. She had just killed _someone_. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she put all her strength into shoving the dead man off of her, and began laughing hysterically when he rolled over and hit the deck with a "thunk". Hastily dragging herself to her feet, she grabbed a sword that had landed between the railings of the helm and stumbled down the stairs to the main deck. Quickly, Elizabeth jumped into battle with the rest of her crew, pushing the fact that she had just killed a man out of her mind.

By now more than half of the crew of _The Destroyer_ lay dead on the deck, and a few from the _Black Pearl._ Ana Maria was violently tearing through yet another victim, while Marty ran around and stabbed a few of the enemy pirates in their legs with his dagger. Gibbs was busy beating on a pirate with a chunk of wood blow off of the ship, bringing it down on his head again and again. Her eyes found Jack who was currently in another duel with who appeared to be the captain of _The Destroyer_.

Their swords gave out metallic rings each time the clashed. A series of blocks, parries, and lunges followed as Jack pushed him up against a wall. His sword came up and over and the Captain easily blocked it by bringing his own blade over his head. Seeing an "opportune moment" Jacks eyes quickly flashed to a sword that lay down beside his foot. His reflexes worked double time as he brought his knee up then down; striking the handle of the sword with the sole of his boot and it jumped up into the air. His free hand grabbed it and it sang as he brought it around through the air and pointed it at the captain's throat. The captains eyes widened and he dropped his sword and it hit the ground with a loud "clank".

"Stand down!" He shouted to the remaining members of his crew.

Recognizing the sound of their captain's voice they reluctantly stopped fighting and dropped their swords. Elizabeht smiled nastily,bringing her blade up to her former opponent, who was glaring at her, she pointed it at his throat as well and blew him a mocking air kiss. He growled but instantly stopped when he felt her blade press harder into her throat.

Jacks eyes flashed dangerously at the captain he had at his mercy.

"Now…"He began, a malicious calmness in his voice. "Shall we negotiate _captain_?"

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth watched with cold eyes as Jack _mercifully_ shoved the former captain and what was left of his crew into a long boat. Gibbs threw the oars at them while Cotton began to lower the boat into the raging seas.

"Ta gentlemen." Jack called to them as they began to row away.

Jack and the Captain had _negotiated._ The terms…The Captain and the rest of his crew don't get to die, while Jack and his crew plundered his ship of all goods and valuables, and then proceeded to blow the mangled ship up with ten or twelve so kegs of powder.

All in all the mood of the crew was dank as they ran about the ship fixing what they could and throwing the dead over board after saying a silent prayer.

The deck was stained with blood and other bodily fluids, while swords and pistols lay strewn about. There were a few places in the ship that needed proper fixing, but the over all damage wasn't as bad as it appeared to be.

Jack was up at the helm, staring absently towards the darkening horizon, his features completely expressionless. The few sailors that had the unfortunate task of throwing the dead over board would wince every time a body splashed into the water, as some of the fellow crew paid their last respects to their fallen mates.

Ana Maria had begun to scrub the deck again saying how the blood would come out easier if you scrubbed it while it was still fresh, and Elizabeth was sitting on the steps with her elbows on her knees and her eyes looking haunted.

She had shot a man today.

Taken his life.

_Stolen_ it.

The image of his face when the bullet entered his head kept on replaying over and over again in her head. It was as if a flit of surprised horror ran across his features, filling his eyes, and then he went stiff and toppled on top of her. She couldn't believe it. It had been different seven months ago. She had been fighting skeletal pirates…they didn't die when you stabbed, shot or decapitated them. This was a completely new experience. She didn't like it very much.

Cottons parrot was perched on the mast and it began to roughly sing.

"Dead men tell no tales..!" It slowly screeched. She glared at it, got up and went below deck, locking herself in her and Ana Maria's cabin.

She didn't come out for the rest of the day.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Elizabeth?" Jack poked his head inside of her room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn into her chest and her head laying on them sideways. She was looking away from Jack.

"Please leave." More a command then a response. Scowling, he walked into the room, closing and locking the door. Slowly walking towards her, he sat down next to her. Feeling the mattress sink in, she inwardly glared at him. "I thought I asked you to leave." She bit out.

"Elizabeth do be a dear and listen to me." When she didn't respond, he moved his hand under her chin, trying to get her to look at him. Resisting, she told him to "leave her alone" again and he sighed. Not touching her but not leaving either, they sat in silence, Jack staring at her and Elizabeth ignoring him. Minutes passed and he grew frustrated with her, opening his mouth to say something, she beat him to it.

"I killed a man yesterday." Looking at her, he ran a hand through his messy locks and sighed.

"Yeah, I heard."

Biting back a sob she continued. "I can't believe I did that…" Looking up at him, he saw there were tears traveling down her pale cheeks. Swinging out his arm, he pulled her curled form towards him, holding her tightly and kissing the top of her head he said,

"Would you rather it have been you?" He felt her stiffen and he knew he hit a cord in her. Sitting up, she turned to look at him, a fearful look in her eyes.

Would she rather it have been her? Would she have spared him if it meant her death? Blinking twice she looked at her fingers. The fingers that only yesterday had been coated in blood. _His_ blood. She remembered Ana Maria had brought in a bucket of ocean water for her and Elizabeth had spent the next hour violently scrubbing at her skin, trying to get every bit of his blood off of her hands. No…She hadn't wanted to die. She still didn't. Looking at Jack, she realized that the only way she would have lived was if she killed that man. She was glad she was alive, but his death on her hands bore down on her conscious. Shaking her head no, she directed her gaze to the floor.

Pulling her to him again and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he kissed the top of her head one more time and whispered into her ear.

" Elizabeth…when it comes down to it, its either going to be him or you. _Kill or be killed_. And when you're in the moment, you better make that choice quickly and efficiently before you don't have one, savvy?" Nodding, she leaned into his embrace. Squeezing her tightly once more, he got up to leave but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me." Her voice sounded small and pleading as she looked at him with scared eyes. Walking back over to her, he lay on the small bed and gathered her in his arms.

Leaning against him she sighed contentedly at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, and she could feel the world slowly falling away as she closed her eyes.

Looking down into her mess of dirty blonde hair, Jack held her tighter and listened to the sounds of her quiet breathing. A small smile tugged at his lips thinking of how strong and defiant she made herself out to be, when inside she was still fragile and unsure of herself. But she was brave and stubborn as hell…that he could give her credit for. Closing his eyes he gently grabbed her smaller hand in his larger on and deeply sighed.

"Oh Ms. Swann…" He chuckled and continued. "What am I gonna do with you?"

He didn't notice _Ms. Swann's_ small smile as she pretended to be asleep.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Yes I know violent, but common THERE PIRATES! Violence is like there first name!


	6. PokerRumN'Stars

I have to warn you thou, this is sadly the last of the plot less chapters. The plot will begin to creep up on you in the next one…a huge messy plot that will be carried throughout the trilogy! A MONSTOROUS PLOT WITH DRAMA AND SURPRISES AND TWISTS…don't forget angst. So enjoy this while you can, my faithful readers savvy?

THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY:D

Disclaimer: I own Pirates of the Caribbean…the movie that is…and like a good little obsessed fan I watch it every day…but I do no own the movie movie…you get what I mean.

6- **_PokerRumN'Stars_**

"Tell us another! " Ana Maria demanded good-naturedly, while trying to contain her laughter.

At the current moment Ana Maria, Jack, Gibbs, and Elizabeth were situated on the helm of the _Pearl_ playing poker while listening to Gibbs tell an assortment of pirate jokes he had heard over the years. Ana Maria was thoroughly enjoying them while Jack and Elizabeth would chuckle every so often. The stars were shining bright above them and a full moon loomed in the sky, casting the deck of the _Black Pearl_ in an eerie glow.

The four were gathered around a lantern light, each having a mug of rum at their side. It all started when Jack had announced he was staying on deck for the night. The crew had mumbled there goodnights and made their way below deck. About an hour later Ana Maria and Elizabeth joined Jack bringing with them a deck of cards and some poker chips and a lantern. Soon after Gibbs came up on deck having heard the laughter and quiet chit chat that came from the three.

And that's how they found themselves in their current position.

It had been roughly three weeks since the run in with the enemy pirate ship and the crew seemed to be doing quiet nicely. Elizabeth had stopped beating herself up over killing someone and had come to accept the fact that it was "kill or be killed" and Elizabeth most undoubtedly wanted to live. They had docked in Tortuga for a few days to restock the ship with all of its necessities, and repair some of the damage from the battle. Other then Jack's grumbling about the over all price, so far no complications had arisen.

Gibbs chuckled good-naturedly and agreed to tell another joke. Seeing to Ana Maria's raise, he tossed in a few dirty looking chips and began his joke.

"So a pirate walks into a bar, n' strides over to the barkeep n' demands a mug o' rum…His exact words to the barkeep were, "Yer rum or yer life, dog! What'll it be?'"

Jack chuckled at the mention of rum, then grabbed his mug and took a swig of his own. Elizabeth was currently sitting next to him trying to determine if she should stay in the game or fold. Deciding to stay she saw to Jacks raise and mentioned for Ana Maria to go. Ana absently tossed in a few chips then redirected her attention to Gibbs.

"Now this barkeep had been real deprived n' all, for he did never see a real pirate in all his years on gods green earth. So he agreed to get the pirate a rum, and as he's standin' there fillin' up the rum, he gets a good look at this honest-to-god pirate."

Stopping to quickly check is cards and see to Ana's raise he continued.

"This there pirate had all the fixin's of a real scallywag! Eye patch over one of him eyes with tattoos all over him, dirty rottin' teeth and a filthy old blouse coverin' his dirty grimy chest!"

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the description. Sure she had just spent about six weeks around them, but that didn't mean she liked the way some of them looked, except for Jack of course. Seeing to Jack's raise and taking a light sip of her rum she continued to listen to Gibbs.

"But lookin' down at this fierce pirates trousers he saw the unmistakable form of a steerin' wheel stickin' outta where his…uhh….well ye know." Gibbs said sheepishly. Ana Maria rolled her eyes as he attempted to remain decent in front of Elizabeth. If he only knew some of the things she and Ana had talked about.

Giving a short laugh Jack tossed in a chip and laid his cards on his stomach. He was leaning against the railing of the helm with his long legs crossed in front of him, Elizabeth sitting Indian style at his feet.

" So, this barkeep finished fillin' the pirates rum n' he hands it over to him, now as the pirate started walkin' away the barkeeps curiosity got the best of him and he called out after the pirate 'Why you be havin' a steerin' wheel in yer trousers?' N' the pirate turned around, looked at him and said 'I dunno but its drivin' me nuts!'"

Jack actually joined Ana Maria in a full out laugh while a pink blush crept into Elizabeth's cheeks, all the while Gibbs sat looking pleased with himself. Ana and Jack collected themselves, still chuckling as they sat up and continued the game. They went around a few more times until Ana finally demanded every one show there cards.

"Oh my god…I won!" Elizabeth shrieked, revealing her hand to be four aces with a high king which most definitely out beat everyone else and their hands. She couldn't believe that she had won considering that Elizabeth happened to be terrible at poker. She had gotten so bad that Ana Maria had started poking fun at her for the poor hands she had laid down.

Jumping up slightly she leaned over and hugged Jack. He had tipped his hat over his eyes and began mumbling something about cheating when he suddenly found his hat on the floor and his arms full of a glowing Elizabeth. Giving him a hard kiss on the lips, she withdrew and made a grand show of sweeping all the chips in the center towards her direction, then proceeded to stack them up neatly according to worth.

Ana Maria rolled her eyes at the public display of affection while Gibbs lightly scratched his neck. Just as Jack had said they had told the crew a few days after the battle that he and Elizabeth were "together" in a sense. There response was a mumbling of "I told you so"s while others walked off uninterested. Elizabeth swore she had heard Ana Maria tell Gibbs to pay up. _They made a bet?_ Elizabeth had thought slightly offended that they had speculated the idea before she even thought of it.

Jack sat up from his reclined position and expertly shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Running through the routine of exchanging the cards and such, they started up another round. Elizabeth feeling confident happily accepted, her ego boosted just a little too much. Smirking at her Jack leaned back and viewed his cards.

Within the hour Elizabeth managed to loose all of her chips.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Ana Maria and Gibbs disappeared below deck, returning to their rightful beds. After playing five or so more rounds of poker and having a thirty minute discussion on the pros and cons of talking parrots, Ana Maria and Gibbs retreated below deck, leaving Elizabeth and Jack on the helm.

Neatly folding the cards and collecting the long forgotten chips, she stacked them neatly on a crate before picking up her mug and tossing the remainder of her rum over board. Jacks eyes widened as he saw what she just did.

"Oi! That's was good rum and you just toss it into the sea!" His voice sounded like it had when he had tried desperately to find out why Elizabeth had burned all the rum. Sticking her chin out defiantly, she set her mug on the crate with the chips and cards and plopped down in front of him.

"Its not like I was going to finish it, and you've had too much to drink as it is, so there was no point in me keeping it." Holding up his hands, he gave her a deep look as if he was about to share the wisdom of a philosophical scholar.

"Darlin'…there is not such thing…as too much rum…" Scowling at him, she folded her hands in her lap and studied him for a moment.

He really was a handsome man even with a slight covering of dirt. High elegant cheek bones, deep brown eyes, full lips, and a strong jaw would take any girls breath away. She smiled mischievously when a thought popped into her head. _I have him all to myself…_She giggled and he looked up from inspecting the many rings on his fingers.

"And what pray tell, is so funny Ms. Swann" Not answering him she scooted closer to him and held out her hands, palms facing up. He quirked an eye brow at her before pausing slightly.

"…I imagine your hands are held out for a reason…" He began. She gave him a curt nod and he continued. "And…what might his reason be?" She huffed and explained the rules of a simple game she had learned as a child.

"When I was little some of the girls and I would play this game to pass the time." Taking his hands in hers, she brought them out palms down and slid her hands underneath his. "Now the object of this game…" His brown eyes stared at her waiting for her to continue. A playful glint flashed in her eyes as she swiftly brought her hands around and slapped the tops of his hands fairly hard.

He winced and gave her a wounded puppy look as he rubbed the backs of his hands. Raising his eye brows at her hands which still remained out he gave her a tight smile.

"Elizabeth…I don't know what has brought you to the conclusion that I will play a childish game with you…especially one which involves slapping." Returning his tight smile she held her hands out further.

"The point is to try and _not_ get slapped Jack." He gave her a scowl and didn't move his hands from their current position on his lap. They sat in silence, Elizabeth still holding her hands out staring at him expectantly.

Jack tried to ignore her, he really did, but the silence was uncomfortable and the way she was looking at him bothered the hell out of him. His face twitched when his curiosity got the best of him, and he bit the hook she offered.

"What do I get if you miss?" He inquired cautiously. Rolling her eyes she turned her hands palms down.

"I get to be on the top." Sitting still for a minute as a light turned on in his head, a smirk crossed his face.

"Which mean I get to do the slapping?" She sighed.

"Yes Jack, you get to do the slapping." Suddenly feeling giddy he moved to place his hands on top of hers.

"Oh good." He said just as his hands touched hers. He waited for her to make a move and she sat there staring at their joined hands. Growing impatient as the seconds ticked by he began to whistle "A pirates life for me" while watching their hands. Rolling his eyes he looked up at her, his eye brows raised.

"Oh common then, on with-" Her hand's flew up and came down hard on top of his, producing a loud smack that echoed on the quiet deck.

Lifting his hands up, he balled them into fists and turned his head so she couldn't see his face. His mouth fell slightly open as he tried to relieve his hands of the pain. _Common now Jack. Sit still get slapped, move don't get slapped. Simple. Easy to remember. _Turning around he cleared his throat and lowered his slightly reddened hands back down to hers.

He concentrated on her hands, watching them closely. He was going to do it this time. He could feel it in his bones. This time he would show her that he was responsive, agile, fast, effic- SMACK!

Shaking out his hands, he cursed himself for getting caught up in his thoughts. Without smiling this time, he lowered his hands, seriousness intact.

Yep…this would be the time…definitely was going to do it this time.

…

…

…

SMACK!

_Oh bugger. _

POTCPOTCPOTC

"I have never seen so many stars." Elizabeth whispered in awe. Her and Jack were sprawled on the deck of the _Pearl_, both of them facing opposite directions with there heads right next to each other. They had recently taken up star gazing after Jack hands had, had enough of Elizabeth's unrelenting slapping. They were a bit pink to say the least.

They had spent the last hour gazing up at the stars, listening to each other tell stories, and every now and then Jack would point out some star constellation he had been shown in the past, and he would go about pointing out every detail. It amused Elizabeth how something as simple as star gazing made him content…Actually anything made him content as long as he was aboard his ship.

A sudden question entered her mind and she propped herself up on her elbow, staring down at Jacks handsome face.

"Jack…why is the Black Pearl so important to you? It's just a ship…" He turned her direction and propped himself up on his elbow as well so there heads were inches apart. A passionate look over came his face.

"It's not _just_ a ship. It's _my_ ship. I went through hell and back to get it…It has sentimental value, as does my hat." She smiled as he made reference to his hat, and she remembered the night on the beach when she had stole it from him. Quirking an eye brow at him she asked,

"What exactly do you mean by you went through hell and back to get it?" He gave her a toothy grin bearing his gold teeth, leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"That my dear, is a story for another time." Smiling at his actions, but not giving up on the questions, she asked him another.

"Well what about your compass? Does that have sentimental value as well?" She saw conflicting emotions cross his face. Elizabeth could tell he was trying to figure out weather he should tell her or not. She silently prayed that he would. Looking into her eyes he lowered his voice to a hushed tone.

"Can I trust you Eli?" Matching his intense gaze, she leaned in and passionately kissed him, and she felt her heart give a jolt. Pulling away with her eyes still closed she answered.

"You know you can." He was silent for a moment so she spoke again. "If your compass doesn't work then why do you use it?" Sitting up, he unhooked his compass from his sash and brought it back do with him. Opening it he turned it in her direction so that she could see it and he began.

"True enough…my compass doesn't point north." She immediately became captivated by his voice, and noticed that he said "it doesn't point north". The way he said it inquired that it necessarily wasn't broken. She knew that what he would be telling her in the next few minutes would stir up something amazing.

"Where does it point?" His eyes bored into hers and she mirrored his stare, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"To the thing you want _most_ in this world."

Her eyes widened and she looked at the compass. It was currently pointing in her direction and the arrow didn't look like it would be moving any time soon. Her gaze flickered back to Jacks face, and he was staring at her with a look of awe and curiosity.

"Oh Jack…" She bit her lip and sounded slightly doubtful "Are you telling the truth?" He smiled at her.

"Every word, luv." He said honestly. She slowly moved her hands up towards the compass and touched the out side of it. Gazing at him she brought her hands forward.

"May I?" Closing the lid of the compass, he then grabbed her hand and placed it in her palm. Pulling it close to her body, her fingers lightly brushed the lid. If she was honest with herself she was afraid to open it. Gathering her courage she slowly lifted the lid.

The arrow spun around once clock-wise, then it changed directions and spun counter clock-wise before coming to a sudden halt. It was pointing right in front of her. Looking up, she was met with Jacks warm brown eyes. _He was telling the truth. _She thought amazed as she stared down at the compass. Closing the lid, she handed it back to him all the while giving him a soft smile.

"I believe your right Mr. Sparrow…"

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Are you quite finished?" Jack asked her, an air of annoyance in his tone.

She looked up from her work and scowled at him. She didn't know how she had done it but she had convinced him to let her draw a sketch of him, and now forty-five minutes later she was still diligently working as Jack complained every now and then.

"For your information Mr. Sparrow, I still have quiet a ways to go." She replied absently as her hand moved about the frail paper. Every since she was young Elizabeth had been told she had a steady hand and a talent for drawing. It wasn't something she had done on a regular basis, but every now and then she would find inspiration in something, and would draw it.

A sudden burst of inspiration had come to her forty-five minutes ago when she saw Jack leaning against the rail with the moon light pouring down all over him. She had told him to "stay right there" and he had quirked an eye brow at her, but followed her instructions, and she had quietly ran below deck to retrieve some paper and a writing implement. Coming back on deck she had completely immersed herself in her drawing, and that's how she had been for the last forty-five minutes.

He let out a heavy sigh and started whistling to himself. Elizabeth however found it very annoying and politely asked him to stop. Complying with her wishes, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly, a bored expression on his face. Five minutes ticked by slowly, and he had begun to lightly strum his fingers on the deck.

The sound of her pencil scratching against the paper stopped and she looked up at him, clearly annoyed.

"Jack." Her voice was slightly pleading mixed along with a warning tone, and he just nodded his head and ceased his strumming.

Ten more minutes slowly went by and he had begun to let an exasperated breath every few seconds. Nearly at her wits end she loudly slammed her pencil on the piece of paper and Jack abruptly looked up, and innocent expression on his face.

"What?" She glared at him, and he could tell that the next time he annoyed her she would no longer be sitting down, more likely rather smacking him. Breathing in through his nose, he watched as she continued to work.

Fifteen minutes passed, and his whistling filled the silent night. Dropping her pencil and paper on the floor, she got up and made her way to the stairs the led below deck. Cursing himself for his impatient ness, he made to grab her arm and make amends. She pushed him, rather roughly and continued on her path.

A second later she heard a splash and her eyes widened.

Rushing towards the edge she saw Jack come up out of the water. Her hand found its way up to her mouth and she began to apologize profusely for accidentally pushing him over the edge.

"That's all marvelous darlin', but you think you could help your good captain out of the extremely cold water?" He shouted up at her. To shocked to speak she hurried over to where they kept the boats, jumped in one and quickly lowered it down into the water.

He quickly swam over his teeth chattering and tried to climb into the boat and failing miserably as it was curved. Seeing he was struggling she set down the lantern she had grabbed on her way into the boat and held out her arms attempting to pull him up.

"I am so sorry Jack! I didn't mean to-AH!" Unceremoniously she toppled into the water (with the help of Jack). Her head broke the surface and she gasped for breath as her teeth chattered. It was freezing! He had done that un purpose! Grabbing onto the edge of the boat to keep her self a float she watched as he easily pulled himself into the small boat, no assistance required.

Shaking out his hair, he gave her an evil smile and began to wring his clothes out.

"Terribly sorry luv. That was completely unintentional…" Glaring at him, she tried to pull herself up into the boat as he had and failed miserably. Through clenched teeth she asked him to help her and before she knew it she was out of the icy waters and into the boat. Jack began using the pulley mechanism to pull the boat back up to the deck of the ship, the whole time Elizabeth was cursing at him as she desperately tried to keep her self warm.

Once back on the ship Elizabeth excused herself to go and change as did Jack, and they met on the deck a few minutes later, Elizabeth in a dry shift, and Jack in an off white blouse and grayish pants. It was strange to see him in something other than his regular attire…she hadn't even known he had other clothes.

_I guess you learn something new every day_. She thought.

POTCPOTCPOTC

By now it was roughly two in the morning and Elizabeth and Jack found themselves on the helm quietly discussing the meaning of life. Jack was leaning against the railing while Elizabeth's head was on his lap and she was cleaning his finger nails with a slightly sharp piece of metal she had found lying around the ship. His gaze flickered to her and a brief flash of curiosity breezed across his face.

"Is this really necessary? " He asked her.

"No...But I'm bored and your nails are filthy…" Her response was slow due to her extreme concentration on his nails. Staring at her with mock offense in his eyes he asked disbelievingly,

"Am I boring you Ms. Swann?" Not answering him she continued to put all her energies into cleaning his finger nails, but a ghost of a smile had flitted across her face, and this did not go unnoticed by Jack.

"Oi! Watch it!" He said loudly as she missed his nail and accidentally poked his finger instead. Mumbling an apology she continued.

It was silent as she worked on his hands, the only sound being heard were the lapping of the waves as they slapped lightly against the ship. Jack had tilted his head back and pulled his hat over his eyes with his free hand as he waited for Elizabeth to finish. It was funny all the things he would let her and _only_ her do to him, such as cleaning his nails, or drawing a portrait. If it were anybody else who had pushed him over the edge of his own ship he probably would have thrown a punch…but no. Elizabeth was privileged, and he liked it that way.

Minutes ticked by and he was actually starting to like this little treatment of Elizabeth's. A habit that managed to stay with her was her cleanliness. Not once did she ever look dirty or grimy and that was one of the things he liked most about her. She always smelled nice, her hair always shined and her skin always glowed and he knew it was because she washed at the end of every day.

They sat in silence, each enjoying the others company, perfectly content just being close to each other. She looked up at him for the first time in fifteen minutes and her lips tipped up into a smile as she saw him with his hat down over his eyes. Dropping the small scrap of metal, she interlaced their fingers and announced that she was done. Tipping his hat up he gave her a grin.

"Finally." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "I had an undying urge to take you into my arms." She leaned into him each of her legs on either side of him with her head resting against his heart. She heard the gentle thumping and it made her smile in adoration. Deeply, she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fell free to satisfy that urge Mr. Sparrow."

Lifting her head up she pulled him into a deep kiss that shot all the way down to her toes and out through her fingers, and she happily granted his tongue entrance into her mouth.

She couldn't describe how right it felt just be there with him, under the moon and the stars onboard _his_ ship. She whimpered into his mouth as she clutched him tighter, afraid that he might disappear.

This was what she had been searching for. Every time their lips met or their hands touched, she felt a jolt of intense happiness and passion run through her like wild fire, and she loved it. Craved it even. When she was wrapped up in his arms there was no other place she would rather be, and she suddenly realized that Jack didn't know how much power he had over her. There was a whispering in the back of her mind…It was soft and sweet and as she listened to it she felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into him. She pulled back from the kiss in order to breathe and looked into his passionate eyes. There was something else there, but she could quiet place it…what could it be?

For the longest time they simply gazed at each other and a connection was made that ran so deep they could feel it pulsating between them like a thick electricity in the air, and Elizabeth heard the same thought echo through her head as it had a moment ago…that oh so sweet voice telling her something that would change her life forever.

_You're ready._

POTCPOTCPOTC

Jack pulled her body closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead for was seemed to be the hundredth time that night. He was so wrapped up in her; drowning in her…He couldn't get enough.

A few hours earlier, Elizabeth had completely floored him with a revelation she had just discovered and decided to share with him. Needless to say it had changed both of their lives for the better.

The end result?

Her sleeping peacefully next to him with her hair fanned out across the pillow on _his_ bed, his arm securely wrapped around her waist as he held her tightly to him, afraid to let go. For three hours he had felt complete and utter perfection as did she. Both of them wrapped up in their own little world as Jack took her to places she had never even dreamed of.

Together they had created a bond physically, emotionally, and mentally and Jack knew that it was never going to be broken. She was officially apart of him, and he was officially apart of her. She was every where, all around him, in his thoughts and dreams. Her smell, her touch, the taste of her still lingering upon his lips. She was clouding his senses and his mind and he loved it. She had become his drug.

He knew that it would happen to him one day. He knew he would find someone that would sweep the rug right out from under him and turn his world up side down…he just never expected it to be so soon. He was currently kicking himself for not guessing it when his compass kept on pointing to her.

Now he was sure of it, and he was never letting her go. He needed her like he needed air. There were no exceptions.

The night they had shared was monumental on so many levels. It held such meaning that he couldn't even analyze everything. All the emotions and feelings he felt were too many, too many to feel too many to see. It was as if his mind and body had gone on over load and he was slowly sliding off the edge of the map into oblivion, with her right along with him.

A whirl wind of passion that swept him up and carried him away. No experience in his life could compare to it. Not even the sea. Not even the _Black Pearl _could compare. He suddenly wondered if she realized how much power she held over him. He had a feeling that if she said "Jump." He'd say "How high?". Whatever she asked he would comply to.

It scared him and excited him all at the same time. It was like he had his freedom, but he was trapped under her spell. It boggled his mind and confused him beyond belief, but he loved every second of it. Every minute he was with her was better then the last and everything seemed so…

_Perfect_.

He hooked his chin over her exposed shoulder and noticed a slight tremor in her body from the chill. He quickly pulled up the covers and gently laid them over top of her, and her shivering ceased at once. Looping his arm around, he found her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Closing his eyes and putting his restless mind to a halt he fully gave him self over into her embrace. She sighed contentedly in her sleep and a smile touched his lips.

The lure of sleep came all to quickly and he felt himself slowly slipping away until all went black.

All that was heard were the soft waves gently caressing the ship and the slight creak every now and then as it rocked endlessly atop the waves. Even in his dreams she was haunting him. Her laugh and the way she would retort to his insults. He dreamed that they were back on that "God forsaken spit of land" chasing each other down the beach and dancing around a giant bond fire singing "A pirates life for me".

Jack Sparrow dreamed.

And in his sleep filled mind he began to realize something.

_He was falling in love with Elizabeth Swann_…

POTCPOTCPOTC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of sweetness! Surprise! Enjoy it while you can though because a Giant, Messy, Tangle-y plot is gonna be commin' at you full force! Let's just say this is the calm before the storm, savvy?


	7. Ara Tempus

for those of you who did review I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer**: While camping, I acquired some new merch…unfortunately…I did not acquire the movie…which sadly, means that I do not own it. My damn cat is crawling on me like a jungle Jim! Oh right! I do not own pirates of the Caribbean! Tear.

Alright we haven't got all day! Tout Suite common!

POTCPOTCPOTC

7- **_Ara Tempus_**

"Just one moment darlin'

Elizabeth let out a groan of frustration as Jack once again readjusted her feet. It was only the _seventh_ time he had done it within the hour…and it was really starting to get on her nerves. As he droned on and on about proper technique she amused herself with the thought of throwing down the sword she was currently holding and stomping below deck. At the moment it seemed very appealing. Reluctantly she controlled her self from following through on that thought and instead tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Positioning her feet properly.

At the moment Jack was teaching her how to properly use a sword. Turns, twists, parries, blocks, strikes, swings, lunges, the works. She had been having a small lunch with Ana Maria when he had come over to her, swung his arm around her shoulder and walked her up to the helm. His exact words had been to her "Elizabeth, it has just occurred to me that you were never taught how to properly handle a blade." Then he had gone on about teaching her the way of the sword, yada, yada, yada…

Upon him mentioning it, it had seemed like a fantastic idea. She would get to learn how to properly sword fight and she would get to spend more time with Jack, seemed like a no lose situation. Oh how very wrong she had been.

Not even thirty minutes into the first lesson he had made her repeat certain moves and exercises various times while lecturing her on the certain ways to turn and block and such. It was highly annoying, and Elizabeth being an independent and defiant woman did not like to be told she was wrong…at all.

Dropping herself from her stance she turned to Jack with a bored look in her eyes.

"Jack, I think I'm done for the moment." She made to set her sword down and turn around, but instead was faced with a very persistent Jack.

"Now, now, lets not be hasty luv. We've barley just begun." Rolling her eyes, she moved past him, looking defiant and crossing her arms, she held her chin high.

"I can handle a sword perfectly well, thank you." Falling in stride beside her, Jack carefully chose his words as to not offend her.

"Not that you aren't marvelous at it 'Lizabeth but you must admit that you need a little work." She brushed off a flicker of anger that had passed through her at his last comment and continued on her way below deck.

"Mr. Sparrow, I am well enough acquainted with a sword that I can defend myself, just as I did four weeks ago."

True enough, it had been four weeks since the attack of the enemy pirate ship. As Elizabeth had said, she had managed to defend herself with a sword…but just because she was able to defend her self didn't mean that she was necessarily good with a blade. Barely decent was more like it. She had managed to messily hack her way through a rather weak looking opponent…but that was all she had done. Captain does know best, and Jack knew Elizabeth should be taught to handle a blade rather sooner than later…You can never tell when you're going to be using one next. Jack absently mindedly had wonder why Will had never shown her the ropes of using a sword.

"And I know that as well as you, but you still need-" Cutting him off she whipped around to face him, looking rather angry.

"I'm done for the day. Go bother someone else." Turning around, she quickly made her way below deck, but not before catching a slightly wounded look in his eyes. As she plopped herself down on their bed she felt a slight pang of guilt course through her.

She had officially moved into his cabin two nights after the turning point in their relationship. She had quickly explained to Ana Maria what was happening before she took what little she had and almost skipped into Jacks room, and from then on everything had been well.

Running a hand through her hair and leaning back against the lumpy pillows she sighed. There really was nothing to do below deck. _Not in the day anyway_… She thought to herself and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Oh, the activities that took place after the sun sunk down into the horizon…what could be said about those?

She really hadn't known what she had been expecting for her "first time". A year ago she had thought it would be on her wedding night with her newly wed husband, but she had known from the moment that she and Jack had started to develop deeper feelings for each other that there would be no way in hell her "first time" would have happened in wed-lock.

She had known that he would be the one. Her first. The one she would willingly give one of the most prized and greatest gifts she could ever posses. Her purity. Her innocence. It was all for him, a pirate…and she didn't mind one bit. Along with her body she had also managed to give him her heart, and so far he had successfully managed to not even damage it in the slightest way.

She also knew that with Jack there would be no marriage. He wasn't the kind of man that would be married, not even to the love of his life. To him it was another form of imprisonment, another chain around his ankle. His freedom was his most cherished possession, even more than his pearl. He had explained it to her one night after they had made love. He had told her that marriage wasn't needed to create a solid and faithful union between two people, saying how a piece of paper and a roomful of witnesses present was only a fancy way of saying "hey! These two people are in love for what they hope will be the rest of their lives, and this little piece of paper and speech of fancy words is their own false sense of security that the person will not slip off and roger the first breathing thing of the opposite sex on two legs that they can find! And if they do so happen to fall out of love with each other then they just screwed themselves over till 'death do they part!' This little scrap of parchment and ink just verifies it!"

Of course Jack had said it much differently at the time, but Elizabeth had just chalked it up to that…and it had all made sense to her. She thought that maybe she was finally starting to understand Jack Sparrow, but then came to the conclusion that he was constantly surprising her and the she would never for the life of her ever completely figure him out, which was a terribly good thing.

Half an hour had gone by and Elizabeth had done nothing but chase her thoughts around in circles. She was actually missing Jack correcting her stance. The hurt that had shown in his eyes flashed through her mind, and she reluctantly swallowed her pride, dragged herself off the bed and grabbed a sword that was in the corner of the room next to a desk with all of Jacks navigational tools on it.

Just as she was about to walk towards the door something Jack had written caught her eye and she slowly walked back to the sturdy desk and looked down at the paper. There were two words she had never seen before scrawled out in surprisingly neat handwriting. A series of blotted and crossed out words were beneath it, but at the bottom of the small mess of ink there were three words that sparked her curiosity.

_Ara Tempus_

_Altar Of Time_

Her eyes widened a bit. Altar of time? What could that possibly mean? Setting down the sword, she looked behind her for a moment at the closed door before lifting up the frail paper to see if he had anything else written.

Underneath the first paper, there were two more that were messily placed beneath it. The first was a drawing of what appeared to be a quarter of a half of a sphere. The bottom had a triangular base and it was flat, with a small hole directly in the center of it. Coming up from the base was a curved portion of what would have been the outside of the sphere if had been a complete sphere, that would have formed into a point, if it weren't for a perfectly cut quarter of a circle at its top. It appeared that if it were to make a whole sphere it would have been hollow.There were lines and symbols on the drawing that she couldn't make out, for it was partially faded. It was definitely a peculiar object…whatever it was.

Setting it down, she looked at the other paper. It appeared that they were notes, of what she could only assume had been about the object on the other paper. She read them.

_Ara Tempus_

_Altar Of Time_

_Four pieces of a half_

_Clues, directions, hints?_

_Isle Del Muerta_

_Piece number one_

They looked as if they had been jotted down quickly, for they were a lot messier then the drawing and the words on the previous paper, and they were short and left a lot to be questioned. The second to last written line on the paper caught her eyes.

Isle Del Muerta… Four Pieces? Clues? What was Jack doing? Whatever it was she was sure that all of it was some how tied to the "Altar of Time". She shuffled through the papers once more. Not finding anything, she looked at the map that Jack was currently plotting their course over.

He had only taught her how to read maps a little, but she was sure that Jack was taking them back to the Isle Del Muerta. If her speculations were correct, Jack was looking for something, and whatever it was, it was at the Isle Del Muerta. Carefully, she put the papers back the way she had found them, and picked up her sword. Making her way towards the door, she made a note to ask Jack about it later tonight before she climbed the steps to the main deck.

From the looks of it, it seemed Jack was after something…which wasn't necessarily good.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth let out a short scream as the top of Jacks cork covered sword poked her in her abdomen. That was most surely going to leave a mark.

After trudging her way up the steps, she had reluctantly walked over to Jack, who was barking out orders at the helm. He had pretended to ignore her for a few minutes but had quickly given in and tried to hide his happiness under annoyance as he had asked her was she wanted. She told him and refrained from slapping him at the pleased smirk that had appeared on his face.

Now two hours later they were noisily dueling on the helm. Jack had smartly taken safety precautions and had yanked out the corks of two rum bottles and shoved them securely on the ends of the swords. It had made him giddy thinking that he could still poke her without mortally damaging her. Elizabeth on the other hand wanted to break the shiny piece of metal over his hat covered head.

He had proceeded to poke her it least eleven times already and almost in the same spot every single time. She figured it was him trying to accentuate his point of where she should stab her opponent. Little good it did her, for she had managed to not even stab Jack once. He however was having a wonderful old time exploiting her weaknesses to his advantage, and took every opportunity to literally "point" or in other words "poke" out her wrong doings.

"Eli you do realize that I have killed you eleven times now?"

"Actually Jack, I really hadn't noticed. " He snickered as she sent a glare his way.

"Oh…well just thought I'd point that out."

He nearly toppled backwards as she caught him off guard and lunged at him (to his amazement, she did it properly). His sword was up in the blink of an eye, blocking her lunge. Regaining his footing they began to circle each other as if they were tigers sizing up their prey. He tisked at her and shook the finger of his free hand in mock scolding.

"That wasn't very nice luv." Giving him a polite smile, she made like a snake and struck out towards him fast. Her feet moving in a specific pattern as her blade clashed with his. They each pressed their swords together in an attempt to over throw the other, their faces merely inches apart. She spoke, her voice coming out with a slight tremor as she pushed against him with all of her strength.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't spend your time prattling about-" Her foot connected with his upper thigh, and she kicked him. He stumbled back a few feet, his sword still poised and ready. "When you could be doing useful things." She finished with a smirk at the surprised look on his face. Quickly he regained his composer before they began circling one another again. By now a few of the crew had come to watch to display, impressed at her retorts and defiance to the captain. None of them had spoken like that to Jack…but then again, none of them were sharing a bed with him either.

"Do enlighten a fellow as to what useful things he could be doing." He would never admit it but she had slowly begun to impress him through the hours. She was a natural at sword fighting, with strong stances and taunt muscles. Constantly correcting her was just something he had done to make her angry. It pleased him to no end how he could wriggle under her skin so easily.

"Well" A series of lunges and blocks followed before they backed down and resumed circling each other. "Meeting with the business end of my sword would be a delightful start."

Glaring at her, he swung, and she easily parried it before brining up her own sword and turning it so that it lay flat. She struck at the "opportune moment", slapping his wrist. His sword fell from his hand and his eyes flashed to her dangerously. A thrill of excitement ran through her as she pointed her sword inches away from his chest, the end bobbing slightly. Victory flooded through her.

"Check mate." Jack sadly closed his eyes and threw up his hands in surrender. Smiling, she let down her sword…as well as her guard and Jack once again exploited her weakness to his advantage. Crouching low, he swept one of his legs out and knocked her clean off of her feet. Her butt hit the deck with a loud thunk as her sword clattered to the floor. Jack was up once again and he quickly kicked her sword out of reach of her hand, before bending down and fetching his own.

Her eyes were fixed on the cork covered end of the blade as it hovered inches from her face. A grim frown had decided to take over her mouth as she looked up at Jack with disdain. He gave her a toothy grin.

"I believe you are thoroughly mistaken darlin'."

POTCPOTCPOTC

An hour later Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the steps to the helm as she drank a mug of fresh water, and he happily gulped down his rum. Elizabeth was feeling somewhat content and more than pleased with herself.

She had managed to "stab" him twice. The first time it had made her extremely happy. It had taken Jack's brain a moment to catch up with his body when he realized that the cork was securely jabbed between his ribs. He had somewhat complimented her, but made sure to throw in some constructive criticism to make himself feel better.

She had brushed it off and urged him into another round, in which Jack had proceeded to wallop her, much to her dismay.

Now they sat, quietly drinking their respective drinks in silence as they listened to the ocean and watched the sun still shining brightly in the sky. It was around four in the afternoon and all was as peaceful as it could be on a pirate ship. The comfortable silence was broken when Jack spoke up.

"Well that was interesting." He said while rubbing his newly bruised ribs.

She looked at him and a wave of heat ran through her. For some reason he appeared sexier than usual, not that he wasn't sexy all the time…just right now…he seemed overly sexy. Too sexy even. Dangerously sexy.

Brown eyes met brown as they looked at each other as if trying to read the others thoughts. They might as well have been telekinetic, for Jack quickly grabbed her hand and they mumbled some hurried excuses to the crew as they rushed below deck.

Two hours later Elizabeth had come up with a theory that was backed up by strong, supporting evidence.

Sword fighting definitely made Captain Jack Sparrow sexier.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Shouldn't we be up on deck?"

"They can hold a bit longer."

Elizabeth and Jack were lying in their bed facing each other. They had been like this for the past twenty minutes, simply talking and enjoying the aftermath that was their spontaneous love-making.

The randomness of it all had surprised Elizabeth. It was like they were just completely taken over by forces beyond their control. Somewhere in the throws of their frenzied passion she had recognized what it was. Lust. Now they just lay there, basking in the after math of it all. A sudden questioned popped into her mind and it slipped out before she could stop it.

"Jack what were you like before you became a pirate?" She asked curiously.

A look of deep thought overcame his face as he contemplated his answers. He didn't really seem troubled that she had asked, actually he seemed perfectly fine that she did…he just didn't know how to answer.

Truth be told she had always been curious. There were all these contradicting traits about Jack, ones that just never fit in to his pirate image. Like the fact that he did seem well educated. For a pirate he had an astounding vocabulary, always using smart and intelligent words as if they were your every day common phrase. His neat hand writing and such. He even had a gentlemanly air about him, not that he tried to show it, mind you, but it was there.

It was silent for a few more seconds as she waited for him to continue. Finally he spoke up.

"Actually…" He began slowly, without looking at her. "I was a bit like yourself Ms.Swann."

Her eyes widened. Like her?

"What?" Elizabeth sounded a bit astonished. What exactly did he mean by "like yourself"? Sighing, he looked up at her with a knowing presence in his gaze.

"High society, aristocratic, propriety life style. Fancy parties and dresses, you would know of it."

Of course she did. She knew all too well. But Jack? She could never picture Jack in that kind of life. An image of him decked out in his pirate attire in the middle of a ball room filled with women in expensive gowns of gold and silver, while the men were in tights and well tailored suits came to her mind, and she had to refrain from smiling at the thought.

No, she most definitely could not picture Jack living that life. He was suited for piracy, it was clearly written all over his handsome face. But here he was, telling her that was the life he once led. It was strange.

"What happened?" Rolling his eyes, he gave her a slight smile.

"Bloody boring, happily left, joyously turned pirate, got me a ship" He motioned to the room they were in before continuing "Currently living life on the high seas. The End."

She frowned, somewhat disappointed with the "nutshell" version of his life story. Sliding closer to him, she gave him a look before responding to his "little" story.

"You know as well as I that there has to be more to that oh-so-exciting story." A funny look over came his features as if he were thinking about something, and for a moment she thought he was going to tell her. Instead, he turned to her and gave her a toothy grin.

"Well, if I properly recall there wasn't much to reason why you left grand old Port Royal, eh?" At this she scowled at him. Once again Jack was right…Jack always seemed to be right. She was going to have to fix that. She realized that he was speaking again and silenced her thoughts. "There wasn't much to it Eli. I wasn't happy, as I suspect you weren't, so I left, savvy?" Pulling her closer, he landed a kiss on her forehead and once again she felt a rush of passion run through her at the tender gesture. "And now, I am. Fairly simple."

She decided to let it go, on the grounds that he had made her heart go all aflutter.

"Say what you will Sparrow, I know there is something your refusing to tell me." Smiling, he kissed her nose before moving to leave the bed.

"Or maybe, you're just too defiant for your own good."

She bit back a smile.

"Maybe…"

Sliding out from beneath the sheets, she stood up on unsteady legs and moved about the room to retrieve her thrown about clothes. Jacks eyes traveled down her back side, and she could practically feel his hands running over her. She bent down to pick up her shirt.

"Am I distracting you _Captain_?" Clearing his throat, he threw his shirt on and turned away from her.

"You are most certainly, not." Elizabeth chuckled as she also pulled her shirt down over her head. They dressed in silence, each enjoying the company of the other. Elizabeth had been thinking about a refined and high society Jack Sparrow, trying to picture him in her mind…but she couldn't. It was impossible. She couldn't imagine Jack EVER looking like that.

"If you don't mind me asking Jack, what did you look like?"

Elizabeth heard him stumble a little behind her, and she looked around to see him sitting on the bed attempting to pull on his boot without looking surprised at her question. Wow…she hadn't expected a reaction like that. After managing to yank the boot onto his right foot he reached for the other and looked up at her.

"Pointless question." He said shortly. Her head tilted to the side a bit, and she grabbed her own boots as she went to sit by him. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him.

"Why Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth started as she sat down, one boot ready in her hand. "Am I sensing denial?"

"What!" Came his surprised reply. "Of course not!"

"I believe I am." She said smirking. Avoiding her eyes, he finished pulling the other boot on. He was not going to win this on. Elizabeth had gotten a confession out of him before. Jack really wasn't that easy to crack. A little teasing, some indignant, relentless pestering and he would spill all just to get you to leave him be.

"Once again, as the other many times before, you are mistaken _Miss. Swann_." He stood up to leave, but she quickly climbed over the bed and placed herself in front of the door.

"You know what I think? I think you're ashamed of your looks." Jack succeeded in looking appalled at the very thought, with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes widened. Wiping the shocked look of his face, he quickly replaced it with his usual calm demeanor. Holding his hands up in front her face he began.

"And what would I have to be ashamed of Miss. Swann? Hmm? I'm a legend, and my good looks happen to be irresistible." He snickered before continuing. "You should know." Smiling sweetly at him, she countered his comment.

"What about the face your hiding beneath that wild hair, and kohl rimmed eyes? Hmm? What about that Mr. Sparrow?" Her eyes bored into his, and a smile was present on her pretty face. "You know, I think if you cut all that hair off and removed that mustache and beard, it'd take twenty years off you."

At this he actually did look offended. Was she saying he was old? He was not old! As a matter of fact he was fairly young…he was just older than her. She hadn't really meant it as an offending statement, but she hadn't realized how it sounded until it was already out of her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was thinking. Trying to beat him to it, he won and came out first.

"For your information _Ms. Swann_, I am under no circumstances old, and my hair and facial hair have sentimental value…as does my hat." He made to move past her. "Now if you'll excuse me, my ship needs a captain."

Grabbing a piece of cloth, she fell into step behind him as she hastily tried to walk and braid her hair at the same time.

"May I see it one day?" Stopping, he turned to face her, a curious glint in his eye.

"See what?"

"You without all you hair…would you show me?" Jack stared at her for a minute. That was an odd and unique question. Opening his mouth, he paused for a moment.

"Only under special circumstances Ms. Swann." Smiling, she moved ahead of him and began to climb up towards the deck.

"I'm looking forward to it Captain."

POTCPOTCPOTC

Ana Maria and Elizabeth were once again stuck scrubbing the deck. Elizabeth's finger nails were cut to the quick and her hands felt tight from all of the salt water. This was not one of her favorite jobs. Slapping the rag onto the hard deck she began to scrub in a clock-wise circle. She and Ana Maria had been talking lightly over the past forty-five minutes, but it had died out when they found nothing interesting to talk about. Elizabeth suddenly found herself interrupting the silence.

"Do you know what Jack looks like without that mess of hair?" She asked.

Ana Maria stopped scrubbing and slowly looked up at Elizabeth. What they hell kind of question was that? Fortunately for Elizabeth, Ana Maria did in fact know what Jack Sparrow looked like without that "mess of hair" and it was a pretty sight. Literally. You could honestly say he was a beautiful man. Sitting back on her haunches, she looked at Elizabeth.

"What brought this on?"

Elizabeth picked at her nails for a second.

"Nothing, I was just curious is all." Ana Maria chuckled and motioned for Elizabeth to lean in. She did as instructed. Looks like they had found something to talk about after all.

"He looks like one of the sweetest men you've ever seen." Her eyes widened. They way Ana had said it made room for speculation that she _liked_ Jack Sparrow. Ana Maria saw her eyes widened and quickly made amends.

"Are you daft? Not like that Elizabeth. I'm meanin' sweet as in innocent lookin'."

Realization dawned in Elizabeth's eyes and her mouth formed into an O shape. Ana Maria snickered and looked up at Jack, steering the wheel at the helm.

"He's always hidin' behind that hair" letting out a short laugh, she continued. "Makes him look more threatenin' if you know what I'm sayin'."

Elizabeth tried to picture it, but once again she found it impossible. She was just so use to seeing Jack the way he was…all Jack Sparrow-ish. She couldn't picture him looking like anything or any body else. Sighing, she began to scrub the deck again. She guessed all she could do now was wait and hope that she could see him like that one day.

She didn't even know why she was so interested…it just seemed so…out there. Something she HAD to see. Gazing up at Jack one more time, she continued to work. Forcing herself to stop concentrating on Jacks looks her mind wondered to other things.

_Ara Tempus_

Altar of time. She had almost forgotten about that. She had been so focused on other things…stupider things, that she hadn't even asked Jack about it yet. She didn't know anything about it, but she knew that if Jack was researching it, then he must really be getting in depth with the whole situation.

It seemed so…non pirate like. Pirates went after gold and jewels, riches and such. She mentally slapped herself. For all she knew this Ara Tempus thing could be some amazing, spectacular treasure. It didn't sound like It though. Whatever it was, it sounded important.

She gave a short gasp as a splinter embedded itself in her finger. Great, now she had a splinter, perfect. This must have been her thousandth one. Sitting on her knees she worked on trying to remove the annoying spec of wood from inside of her skin, all the while trying to piece together the puzzle of the Ara Tempus thing, when she didn't even have all the pieces.

Elizabeth hissed as she accidentally pushed it deeper into her finger. Telling Ana Maria she would be right back, she got up and made her way below deck to rummage around for a small dagger. Walking into their room, she went over to the desk and fetched the dagger. Plopping down in the chair, she carefully began to work on her finger, letting out a quiet gasp and even a curse every now and then.

Finally she was successful, and it slid out of her finger. She put the dagger back in its place and reclined in the chair. Her eyes ran over the paper on his desk that lay out in the open and she read the words again.

_Ara Tempus_

_Altar of Time_

POTCPOTCPOTC

Sniff…sniff…hmm…

Is that a plot I smell? Hehe!

It was really funny, beacause while i was writing this, I couldnt for the life of me figure how old I should make Jack. So i sat there contemplating all of my options ranging from late twenties to late thirties...then it occured to me...Captain Jack Sparrow is...well..._timeless_. So have fun making up your own age! What the heck, get creative, What say you to that?


	8. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer**: I do not own pirates of the caribbe yadda, yadda, yadda...sob!

POTCPOTCPOTC

8- **_Unexpected Surprises_**

"Have you heard from Elizabeth?"

Governor Swann was currently situated in Will's Black Smith shop. He had dropped by for what he called a "pleasant chat" and instead of pleasantly chatting away he had proceeded to hurriedly ask him questions of Elizabeth's whereabouts.

It had been roughly seven weeks since she left Port Royal, and he hadn't seen a single post from her. He didn't know if she was happy, dead, alive, or suffering. The fact that he did not know her current state of mind and physicality displeased him to no end. It also worried him greatly.

Will sighed, as he sat on a crate, looking solemnly up at the Governor. He would have been lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn't worried about Elizabeth. The truth of the matter he was very worried about her. Unlike the Governor, he was better at hiding his worry.

How could he not worry about her? If he was honest with himself he still loved her more than anything…even if she hadn't chose to spend the rest of her life with him, he still wanted to see her happy and safe. Those were two things that he was not sure of at the moment.

She could be any where, and he wondered what she was doing right now as her father paced about his shop giving him the third degree. He wondered if she had found what she had been searching for. He wondered if she was truly happy among the waves and waters of the sea.

He slowly shook his head and quickly wiped his sweat covered head with the back of his hand.

"No. I haven't heard anything of her."

This answer did not please the Governor. Not at all. It maddened him a bit to think that she could be off some where having a grand old time, while he paced in a dingy, dirty black smiths shop wondering where on earth she could be. His anger quickly depleted when he thought that she might be dead some where, but he couldn't think like that. He would know if she had died. He would have felt it.

He let out an unusually ragged breath and plopped down next to Will, not caring of the dirt and soot that messed his perfectly tailored pants and stockings.

Will stared at him for a moment. He looked like a man that was grieving over the loss of a loved one…well in a sense they were grieving, but not in the way others would think. Wills eyes widened when he saw the Governor reach his hand up to his powdered wig, and slid if off his head.

Well that was just…odd.

"I apologize for my sudden intrusion." The Governor said. Stressed was laced in his voice as he put his bald head into his hands. "Damn it all Elizabeth…"

Will heard the silent curse under his breath. How many times had he sat up after she left and thought the same exact thing? He reassuringly laid his hand on Governor Swann's shoulder and gave it an awkward pat.

"You needn't worry. I'm sure she's fine."

It was odd trying to comfort the Governor. He was supposed to be a strong figure of authority and respect. Not that the Governor wasn't a person himself, but comforting him in a time of grief was just strange, especially when Will himself was trying to get through it as well.

"One can only hope."

"You needn't hope. I assure you she is alright." Will said, defiance in his voice. Governor Swann detected a hint of doubt in the way that will had said it. It was as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince the Governor.

He had to hand it to the boy that he was doing a fine show of being the strong man. Will Turner was a good boy with a good head on his shoulders…he just wasn't prone to showing weakness, but then again what man would want to show the world their weaknesses? But the Governor could see it written all over the boys face.

Will Turner was so in love with his daughter that he would have gone to the deepest depths of hell and back for her, and he absent mindedly wondered if Elizabeth had thought about what she would be giving up before she had carelessly thrown it away to go on her little adventure.

"Your assurance is most helpful Mr. Tuner, but you would surely understand that I would like proof to quell my worry." Will nodded slightly.

"As would I…"

It had sounded as if Will was going to continue his statement, but he had quietly trailed off keeping whatever he had been planning to say, too himself.

They sat in silence for a moment, each of them wallowing in their worry over Elizabeth, until the Governor stood up, politely put his wig back on his head and made for the door to the shop.

Giving a slight bow and a quiet goodbye, he left the black smiths shop.

Will still sat on the crate, looking at the door in which Governor Swann had just left in. The strong and hopeful look dissipated and he closed his eyes as he put his head in his hands. His mind flooded with thoughts of Elizabeth. When they first met. The first thing she said to him. Their short and pleasant conversations. Saving her from Basbossa. Their First Kiss. His Marriage proposal. Her ruinning down the Isle. That day on the beach. Their fateful goodbye.

He got up and picked up the sword he was currently making. It had been sitting in the fire, the hot flames licking the metal. Grabbing his hammer, he set it on the anvil and began to beat out all his stress on the strong piece of metal.

_Oh Elizabeth…_He thought to himself. _Where have you gone?_

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Jack Why are we here?" Elizabeth said as she strode hurriedly beside Jack.

Jack and the Crew had sailed into the Isle Del Muerta less than twenty minutes ago. They had hauled out the boats and rowed into the caverns and caves, and after beaching them securely onto the grey sand and dirt, they had begun to make their way into the cavern at a moderately fast pace.

Since their last "visit" there, the water level had rose considerably high, and Jack knew that if they were to salvage anything they had better do it within the next few hours, for the island would soon be swallowed by the sea, forever hidden under its murky depths.

"Well…As was said on deck, that is if you had been listening of course, we are here to salvage any remaining treasure and/or valuables before this big ole' chunk of ruble is swallowed up by the sea…savvy?"

He picked up his pace and seemingly almost skipped as they neared the main cavern that contained all the glittering treasure. She could hear a few of the crew that were further up ahead, start to cheer and shout as they paraded through the riches.

"No, not savvy…" She took a deep breath and stepped in front of Jack. He looked at her with a questioning expression on his face. She was currently blocking him from his treasure…that was never good. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked at her with scolding eyes.

"Elizabeth, if you haven't a clue…you are precariously positioned between me and my treasure…not good, and-" His words stopped flowing as she abruptly interrupted him.

"Jack, I know why you're here." Jack paused for a moment and gave her a quirky look.

"As do I…haven't we gone over this?" He positioned his hands in front of her, as if he were conducting some sort of instrumental group. "I happen to be a pirate. Pirates go after pirate lore. Pirate lore lies just beyond your strategically placed body, which might I mind you happens to be blocking my path. Pirate get pirate lore…pirate happy."

Elizabeth folded her arms at his teacher like explanation.

"But your not here for pirate lore…you're here for something else." Jack tried to look innocent and succeeded.

"Such as?"

"Ara Tempus…Sound familiar." Jacks face twitched and he gave her a pestered look. She had been going through his stuff…That little strumpet! How dare she go through his secret information as if it had been just laying out in the open for anyone to see…Oh wait…it had been laying out in the open for anyone to see. _Bugger…_

Jack quickly wiped the pestered look off of his face and instead replaced it with a questioning one. He didn't know anything about it. Nope…nothing.

"And, what might this Ara Tempus thing be? _Wonderful_…Elizabeth thought_. He's going to act as if he hasn't got a clue._

She roughly poked him in the middle of his chest, and Jack gave her a wounded look as he massaged the sore spot. There was a spark of determination in her eyes and Jack knew it was tell or die.

"Oh, alright, fine. I sort of stumbled upon it and it caught my fancy. There, happy?" The annoyed and pestered look was once again firmly placed on his face. She was really starting to tick him off. He was mentally grumbling about her being a "bloody sneaking strumpet" when she curiously responded to his confession.

"What exactly is _it_?" Jack peeked his head around the corner to see that his crew was occupied, before gently grasping Elizabeth's arm and pulling her into a near by gorge in the rocky wall. It was a fairly small space, and a bit dark and dank, but they wouldn't be over heard by prying ears. He lowered his voice to a near whisper, and she had to lean her head in very close to hear him speak.

"Ara Tempus… Is the Altar Of Time…" _Well that helped_. Elizabeth thought, slightly aggravated. Sighing she told him how he had put it on the paper she had read and that she already knew that detail. He gave her a curt nod and continued to explain, his voice returning to that hushed whisper.

" I don't know much of it…all I know's is that whoever it be that possesses this object…." He paused for dramatic effect. Elizabeth's eyes were wide and her ears longed to hear the answer. She noticed how Jacks eyes darted around once more making sure they weren't being eavesdropped. If possible his voice was even quieter when he responded.

"Can control time itself."

Elizabeth felt her heart nearly stop. This object that Jack was speaking of…it allowed the user to control time. _But that's impossible!_ She thought loudly. _Or is it?_ She couldn't believe it. An object that allowed the user to control time…It seemed simply absurd!...but then again…so did skeletal pirates, until she saw them for herself. She began a web of thoughts and ideas that quickly spread throughout her mind. It all boiled down to one amazing conclusion that excited her and awed her beyond belief.

If you could control time…anything was possible. You were basically limitless. Go any where, do anything, fix any problem, save a life, live forever, see the future, experience the past…change the present. The being that controlled time would control everything. They would have the ability to change the outcome of any situation. Instead of only leading your life down one path, you could lead it down a hundred and change everyone else's life along the way. The idea was truly appealing.

It took her a moment to speak, but she finally got the words out. Her voice was barely audible and it was filled with awe and disbelief.

"Are you certain?" His eyes bored into hers, the black kohl outlining them made his gaze seem so intense that she felt that if he looked at her any longer he would burn her with its fierceness.

"Positive."

POTCPOTCPOTC

Jack had explained it all.

Possessing the Ara Tempus would be like having a key to the past, present and future. It would be one of the greatest powers you could ever have the grace to use. One of the greatest things you could _ever_ use.

He had told her how he needed to find a four clues that would lead to it and how the first clue was hidden some where in the treasure room of the Isle Del Muerta. During the course of their entire conversation, Elizabeth got the notion that Jack didn't know very much about the Ara Tempus. He knew what he had to do in order to get it…but what about the things in between. How long would it take? Where would the clues lead them to? What if it was all fake?

She had asked him all of these things and he had answered truthfully and honestly. He didn't know how long it would take, and he didn't know where the clues would lead them, and if it was a fake…well that was a chance that they would have to take. All in all Elizabeth had round it up to one fact. He was in it for the adventure, the thrill and the excitement of having a purpose and goal.

He had admitted that the Ara Tempus did sound quiet appealing and that given the opportune moment and proper circumstances he would use it. Jack was not a stupid man; he knew that with a power as great as the ability to alter time, there would also come with it great consequence. A power as amazing and phenomenal as that would not be free. There was a price. He figured that if you went back in your life to change one thing…then the rest would come out completely different. It was like a chain reaction. Cause and Consequence. The price to pay for harnessing such a power was to great, and once you made the first change in the firm fabric that was time, you could never resew it. To many lives were on the line, changing one thing would change everyone else's life, not just his. So he smartly decided that if they did find the Ara Tempus…he would only use it if it was absolutely necessary. A situation like that would most likely never happen.

So why go on the adventure if you don't plan to use what you seek? Well, he figured that with an amazing artifact…there had to be an amazing treasure room in which it rested…now that…he could use as well as the crew, and if their wasn't an amazing treasure room…well he would just worry about that when it came.

Now Elizabeth found herself trying to ignore all of the sparkling gold around her and instead was browsing through all it to looking for a quarter of a half of a hollowed sphere. The drawing that she had seen along with the hints. That's what she was looking for.

Although she was firmly trying to ignore the treasure and concentrate on the task at hand, every now and then she would find a ring or a necklace or a gem and she would absent mindedly pocket it or slip it around her neck of finger. She was a pirate after all…it was impossible to resist the call of gold.

Standing up straight, she concluded that there was no piece of the half sphere in the pile of treasure she was looking for and instead made her way towards another pile in the center of the room. Her eyes landed on Jack who was tossing all manner of gold and jewels behind him in his haste to find the piece of the half sphere. A smile touched her lips as she passed him and heard him grumble something about stupid piles of treasure as she made her way towards the pile she was planning to search through.

She stopped as she stared in the center of the room. There on the highest mountain of treasure was the stone case that housed all of the cursed Aztec gold looking completely innocent in the torch light of the moon. Slowly she walked up to it and gently trailed her fingers on the hard stone lid.

Eight months ago she had stood in the exact spot she was standing now while Barbossa made a deep cut in her hand and dropped her blood and the last of the eight hundred and eighty two pieces into the chest. Now she stood over it under much different circumstances…it felt strange.

Tearing herself away from the cursed yet alluring gold, she slid slightly down all of the gold coins to the bottom of the mountain and made to continue on her way, but she stopped. Something had caught her eye.

The spot in which Barbossa's body had lay was empty. There was no body. Shouldn't' it still be there? It had only been eight months, so it should still have been there, decomposing and rotting away, uselessly…but there was no body. _There was no body_.

Pushing down the feeling of uneasiness in her stomach she slowly marched over to her pile, occasionally throwing a glance at where Barbossa's body should have lain. She was trying to come up with explanations for why it hadn't been there. Maybe a crew came by and found the body and rid of it…but that wouldn't have made sense because if a crew had come through here they would have taken every last stitch of gold in the cavern, not to mention there were few that knewthe location of the Isle Del Muertaand it was an island that could only be found by those who already knew where it was.

She tried and tried again to think of something, anything that would explain it but her efforts were fruitless…she couldn't think of a single thing. During her thinking spout she had stopped searching for treasure and had just sat there with a far off look in her eyes, she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice anything.

_Could he still be alive?_

"AH!"

Elizabeth's head shot up at the sound of Jacks yelp. Standing up, all thoughts of Barbossa vanished, asshe began to run over to where she had last seen him but stopped suddenly when she heard a shot from a pistol echo through the cavern. She paused for a moment, before she began working to stumble over the rocks. What if something had happened to Jack? What if he had gotten shot?

These thoughts drove her on faster and she rounded a pile of treasure to see Jack throwing moderately heavy pieces of treasure and swearing very loudly at a…monkey?

"Stupid!" A small golden statue flew at the monkey who was scurrying around on the floor. "Bloody!" Jack the monkey screeched as the statue caught the very tip of its tail. "Monkey!"

Well it least Jack wasn't dead, which brought her on to thinking "why is the monkey here? Shouldn't he be dead?" Especially after, she could only assume Jack had shot the pathetic, little, furry creature.

Then she saw it, a tiny flash of gold as it gripped the medallion between his furry fingers.

It had taken a piece of the Aztec gold…and was once again an undead monkey. Wonderful.

Jack continued to throw things at the monkey and every once in a while he shot at it with his pistol. A few crew members were laughing silently as they watched Jack and Jack the monkey fighting with each other. It was a truly amusing sight.

Finally the monkey had ran and hid somewhere among the treasure piles and Jack almost started to break out into a jig at its retreat. Oh, how he did hate that blasted monkey. Most of all he hated it's name…it was a disgrace to all men named "Jack" everywhere.

Elizabeth walked over to him with a smile on her face. He frowned and proceeded to rave her ear off about the "blasted monkey" and she silenced him with a small kiss on the cheek. They then went around and looked for the piece of the half-sphere together.

They were currently searching through a relatively small pile, and over the hour Elizabeth had adopted the habit of throwing large pieces over her shoulder as Jack did, they had even started a round of synchronized throwing, when Elizabeth had removed a large glop of pearls and diamonds on a string to reveal a medium sized chest behind it. There was a complicated lock on the front of it with symbols and writing covering the edge, and it was beautifully crafted.

"Jack…I think I've found something…"

She heard him stop throwing objects instantly, and he climbed over on his hands and knees to sit down next to her. He ran his long fingers over the chest. He fingered the lock for a second then picked up a rock that was next to him.

Smashing the lock, he flipped the lid open and came face to face with exactly what they had been looking for.

The piece of the half sphere sat in the chest, crowded around some papers and other odds and ends. Elizabeth picked them up as Jack inspected the iron piece.

Elizabeth sat, clueless as her eyes scanned quickly over the multiple crumpled pieces of paper. Instead of letters or numbers it was written in strange symbols she had never before seen. She flipped through page after page and every time was met with those strange symbols starring back at her. It was fair to say that she was stumped…but if they were in the chest with the piece they had been looking for, then it must have been important. Quickly, she shoved the papers back into the chest and rummaged through it.

Bits of sand and a few specs of gold along with some diamonds slipped through her fingers as her hands swiftly moved inside of the chest. She was about to pull out when she didn't feel anything other than the sand and jewels, but her hand lightly hit a piece of metal that was larger then the others.

Her eyebrows quirked together as she removed her hand from the chest. Holding open her hand, she found a small iron ring that was about an inch high and an inch around. It rolled around in her hand as she inspected it. There were a series of little notches at one end that jutted out from the rest of the ring. She also noticed that it was the same color as the piece of the half-sphere Jack was currently holding.

He gave a mild complaint as she snatched it away from his slim fingers and held it in her own. Flipping it around so she could see the inside she stared at the flat base and saw that there indeed was the shape of a circle cut through the iron. There were also little indents and ridges around it that looked as if the small ring she had just acquired would fit nicely inside of it.

Taking the small ring, she brought it to the piece and clicked it into place. Perfect fit.

She hadn't a clue what it did, but if it were apart of the piece then they shouldn't get rid of it. Jack stared at her after witnessing her puzzle solving skills. He gave his hands a light clap and smiled at her.

"Well done luv, now if you please…" His hand came out, beckoning her to give him the piece. Elizabeth signaled for him to wait a moment as she observed the piece for herself.

As the drawing had shone, it was a quarter of a half of a sphere that would have been hollow if it were put together. At the very top of the piece, where all of the pieces that formed the complete half sphere would meet there was a quarter of a circle, and a small triangle pointing down to the bottom that was carved through the iron. There were a series of tiny intricate lines and symbols on it that went through to the other side, and it was about the size of her hand, weighing in at about three pounds, four at the most. It was very peculiar. She had never in all of her life seen anything like it.

Giving it one last look, she handed it back to Jack, who smiled at her "generosity". He stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet, which she gladly took. When she was standing straight and tall, she bent over to brush off her knees and looked up to see Jack who had hunched himself over a pile of treasure. He rummaged around a bit, then came up with something clutched in his fingers.

She sat up all the way and gave him an odd look. What was he doing? Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and slipped a thin silver ring around her finger. It looked to be brand new, with sapphires and diamonds inlaid inside of it. It was astoundingly beautiful, as was all the treasure in the cave…but this, it was different then the other things. It was different because Jack had given it to her. She looked up to see him giving her a golden smile with an odd look in his eyes.

"A gift from me to you." Smiling back, she responded to his statement.

"Not that I'm complaining in the least, but…what is this gift exactly for?" He looked slightly offended and waved a hand in front of her face before walking away as he spoke to her over his shoulder, clutching the piece of the half-sphere in his hands.

"I be the captain, I do what I please!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his vague answer, but still a small smile touched her face as she spun the ring on her finger, the silver, diamonds and sapphire sparkled in the light of the torches. She made to follow him but quickly turned around and stuffed the last few remaining papers back into the chest before picking it up and following Jack.

By now the crew of the Pearl had taken what they wanted, and they were all making their way back to the ship. On the way out Jack and Elizabeth had grabbed a few things of their own, unable to resist the temptation of the treasure. They were currently climbing over the rail to the Pearl as they stepped back onto the ship.

Jack, showed his gentleman side and assisted Elizabeth in getting over the rail. She smiled at him and dropped the chest on the deck with a loud "thunk", her arms tired of carrying it all the way from the cavern. Smiling at her, Jack was about to make his way to the helm to begin barking out orders when he saw a most unexpected object in the middle of the main deck. What the hell was that doing on his ship? His eyes widened a tad and he looked around at the few of his crew that were on the ship.

"What…is _that_ doing on _my_ ship?" He asked, his voice mixed with irritation, surprise, curiosity and a slight tinge of anger, as he pointed to the intricately carved stone chest.

The chest that contained the eight hundred and eighty two pieces or cursed Aztec gold was sitting on his ship, looking completely innocent. Elizabeth stood beside him and looked at the crew, a hard glare in her eyes. It would have taken it least three of them to carry it back to the ship, and their were currently nine of t he crew on board, including her and Jack. Pointing to the chest harshly she asked,

"What is that doing on this ship?" A few of the crew flinched at the venom in her voice, but no one said anything. Two minutes slowly dragged by and Jack grew impatient. His usually swagger gone from his step, he walked over to the chest and made an amusing show of trying to lift it himself, but seeing as it weighed it least three hundred pounds, Jacks efforts were fruitless. Although his unintentional show of humor was funny, no one on board was laughing.

A few more of the crew was now back on board, including Gibbs and Ana Maria. They also asked why the chest was on board, but their questioned contained more of an air of curiosity than anger. There was a short argument about whether they should keep the chest on board or not. Jack and Elizabeth were all for throwing it over board, and they had indeed tried, but as was said before, no one would help and even the combined strengths of Jack and Elizabeth could not move the chest even an inch from its spot on the deck.

Gibbs and Ana Maria, after a good half an hour of talking of course, had finally convinced Jack to let the chest stay on the ship. They pointed out that it would do no harm and that it could indeed be used in tight situations if only completely necessary. Elizabeth mean while had been more reluctant then Jack to hear the pros and cons of keeping cursed pirate gold on their ship and had objected all throughout Ana Maria and Gibbs speech.

In the end the chest ended up staying, but not before Ana Maria, Jack, Elizabeth and Gibbs hauled it down into Jack and Elizabeth's cabin.

Jack was taking no chances. He hadn't wanted it on his ship to begin with, but if it was going to be on his ship he wanted it in a place that none of the crew could get to it, so into he and Elizabeth's cabin it went. The shoved it into a corner and covered it up with a few things after trying to secure the lid onto the chest.

Now they were on deck, Jack steering the helm while in deep thought, and Elizabeth sitting on the steps and glaring holes at a few of the crew she suspected of bringing the cursed gold onto the ship. She was not happy at all that the gold was on their ship, but then again what could she do about it?

A few minutes earlier she had taken the other chest her and Jack had found and the piece of the half-sphere down into their cabin as well and slid it under their desk. She then proceeded to sit on the bed and glare menacingly at the Aztec chest filled with all of the cursed gold. Deciding not to focus all of her energy into having a staring contest with an inanimate object, she stomped up on deck and that was how she found herself in her current state of glaring at the crew.

Ana Maria shouted over to Elizabeth for her to help her down in the cargo hold, and Elizabeth was pulled out of her state of anger and rushed over to Ana Maria. They both made their way below deck, and as hard as Elizabeth tried to put the latest incident out of her mind she couldn't help but feel the slight unease in her stomach of having that cursed chest of gold on board the ship.

POTCPOTCPOTC

The creaking of the ship and the splashing of the waves against it was the only sound that was heard in Jack and Elizabeth's cabin.

They were currently seated Indian style on their bed side by side, Jack in his breeches while shirtless and Elizabeth in a loose, over grown shirt that came down mid-thigh. Neither said a word as the silently glared at the chest in the corner of the room.

It had been like this for the past fifteen minutes. Jack and Elizabeth had come in from a hard days work of salvaging and working on board, changed into their respective night clothes and proceeded to sit on the bed without saying a word and stare down the chest, each of them locked in their own thoughts.

Jack nor Elizabeth would never had expected this turn of events to happen…they would never have expected that chest to be on Jacks ship, not in a million years. This was proof of the statement that life was full of surprises, Surprises that came in the shape of rectangular stone chests with eight hundred and eighty two pieces of cursed pirate gold. What a fabulous surprise. They were jumping for joy.

It was silent for another minute before Jacks voice cut through the air like a knife, silencing the silence.

"I think it's laughing at me…" He said perturbed. Not looking at him Elizabeth nodded in agreement. It did seem to be laughing at them, metaphorically speaking of course. He swiftly stood up and grabbed a thin white blanket that was sitting at the foot of their bed. Unfolding it he messily tossed it over the chest and covered all parts of it before turning around and practically hurdled onto the bed.

"There. Problem solved efficiently, effectively and temporarily…for the time being." Smiling at his antics she flopped back down along side him and together they stared up at the wooden ceiling.

"Who do you suppose brought it aboard?" Elizabeth asked curiously. She heard Jack mumble something that sounded like "I don't know" and was about to ask another question on the topic when Jack beat her to it.

"What say you to ingnorin' the bloody stupid chest in the corner of our room, and instead joining me in a series of activities that are far more entertaining, what say you to that darlin'?" He had turned to her in the middle of his sentence and looked at the side of her face, a glint of lust and passion in his eyes.

She gave a pleased sigh and thought about her choices. Choice number one: Spend the whole night contemplating the possible explanations as to how the chest found its way aboard the Pearl and have no fun at all, or Choice Number Two: Have many hours of sleepless fun with her favorite captain in all the seven seas…hmm that was a tough one.

Turning to him, she stared at his lips longingly before meeting his passion filled eyes.

"I say that your suggestion sounds too tempting to resist." She replied huskily. Jack smiled at her before gripping her arms and rolling on top of her. The beads and trinkets in his hair fell down around her face, and she smiled lazily as he moved in and locked their lips in a passion filled kiss, dueling with their tongues instead of with their swords.

A fire ignited within them, and they hastily undressed the other, amazingly without ever breaking their passionate kiss. As they each slipped into the other and surrendered themselves to ecstasy, they forgot all about the pesky chest in the corner of their room.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth was wrapped up in Jacks arms as they lay on their bed with the covers carelessly draped over them. They had just finished their latest round of love-making, and were perfectly content to be content in the others arms.

The candles had long burnt themselves out and the room was cast in the beautiful glow of the moonlight. Every now and then Elizabeth would let out a happy sigh as she played with Jacks fingers and all the bracelets and wrings that adorned them.

Absent mindedly her eyes flickered over to the ring that Jack had given her earlier that day, the silver and jewels glinting in the moonlight. She would never admit it, but she had felt incredibly special when Jack had just randomly picked it up and slid it on her finger. It was such a small gesture, but it meant so much to her. She wasn't quiet sure what it meant, but with Jack nothing was set in stone. He was constantly changing…just like the ocean.

And she loved him for it _She loved him_. Elizabeth Swann, loved Jack Sparrow.

She had known that she did, she just wasn't ready to tell him yet, and she didn't even know if he was ready to hear it himself. He was a complicated man, but that was part of his irresistible charm. It made Jack, Jack.

"Jack…I wanted to ask you about this ring…" She began quietly, still playing with his fingers. "I…I just wanted to know if it meant…if your giving it to me for any particular reason…" He didn't answer her, and she figured he was trying to come up with something to say. Jack was not a very sharing man when it came to his personal feelings, and this was a very personal question. She was basically asking what she meant to him…a very serious question.

She waited a few more seconds and when he still had yet to answer she called out his name.

"Jack?" Turning her gaze up, a smile touched her lips as she saw his eyes closed and his face relaxed in slumber. That silly man had fallen asleep on her…bloody pirate. Elizabeth grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over their bodies, and snuggled deeper into his bare chest. Then she realized that this was the first time he had fallen asleep before her, and she once again looked up at him and studied his face.

He looked…well if she was honest…he looked sort of angelic really. The high cheek bones and long lashes that swept over his skin made him look incredibly innocent. If it weren't for the wild hair and the beard and mustache he would have…There she came back to it again, the dealings with the hair and facial hair.

Momentarily the thought flitted through her mind that she could easily groom him while he was asleep and he would never have been the wiser until he had woken up and realized that all of his hair was gone…He would most surely kill her if she did that, so she dismissed it…but still, it would have been…interesting.

Another thought entered her mind that she figured he would be more willing to allow her to do, and she smiled as she pictured it in her mind.

Her and Jack sitting on this very bed, while she sat behind him with a comb and brushed through all of his wild locks.

It was a possibility, and Elizabeth now being a professional pirate could get anything she wanted. It was all silly really, but ever since that day when he had revealed a portion of his past to her she had been dying to see what he looked like under all of that dirt and hair, and if all things went well tomorrow she would hopefully get to see it for herself.

She would just have to be extra nice to Jack tomorrow.

Smiling at her plan, she closed her eyes and rested her ear on Jacks chest. The sound of his steady heart beat filled her ears and she found herself sighing contentedly as his soft rhythm lulled her into sleep.

Jack was most certainly her Sparrow, and Elizabeth was his Swann.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Thanks.


	9. Repeat Performance

Alright! I have developed a clever way to disguise my shout outs…Read on and see if you…recognize anything. XD

**WARNING**: There is a tad bit of violence at the end, and i just wanted to be a responsible author and tell you guys, so yeah! Violence WOOHOO!

**Disclaimer**: Im trying really hard to think of new and creative ways to say this...okay here i go. Iladkfjdslkjdolajsdflknotlkjfalksdjownlaksjdsdkjpirateslakjdaksjdofldasskthelasjdflkjcaribbeanlasdjs There I said it hehe! Cool huh?

POTCPOTCPOTC

9-**_ Repeat Performance _**

Elizabeth's eyes cracked open, and she blinked a few times to clear the tiredness away. It was dark in the room, which meant that it was still the hours of the moon and stars, and that everyone on board the _Pearl_ was snoring away in slumber.

She looked down at the blanked, which lay in a heap at the bottom of her feet. There was the culprit that was responsible for her waking! Slowly she sat up and tugged it up on her body again. Warmth spread over her like a slow burning fire, and she sighed happily as she closed her eyes, fully prepared to slip back into her Jack filled dreams.

At the thought of Jack, she pushed back a bit so she could snuggle further into his body. That's when she realized that she didn't feel Jacks body. She quickly turned around and was faced with an empty bed instead of a dashingly handsome captain.

Slowly she sat up and looked around the dark room. He was no where to be seen. Just to be sure she called out his name tentatively. Her quiet voice seemed to offend the silence of the room. There was no response.

Shrugging slightly, she lay back down and situated herself so that she was more comfortable. Elizabeth closed her eyes and prepared herself to let sleep over come her. Ten minutes later, however she figured out that the sand man would not be taking her to dream land anytime soon. The absence of Jack lying next to her had managed to spark her curiosity and just a tad of fear, and also it seemed impossible to fall asleep without him now that she was so used to him holding her as they slumbered together.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth sat up and pulled on a mid thigh shirt and a pair of tattered black breeches. Not bothering with her boots she grabbed a candle stick, lit the off-white wax and made for the door. She passed the Aztec chest along the way and silently swore at it, she also happened to pass the desk on her way out and her eyes flashed quickly to the sturdy iron chest she had retrieved from the Isle Del Muerta a few hours ago. It was not there.

She stopped in her tracks. Maybe she had been mistaken. Maybe she had just been so tired that she didn't see the chest even though it was really there. Coming out of her momentary stupor, Elizabeth slowly stepped over to the desk, her naked feet making an odd sound as they came in contact with the floor of the cabin. Her body bent low as she looked underneath the desk and brought the candle down with her to fight off the darkness.

She hadn't been overly tired. She hadn't imagined it. The chest was not there. Rushing to the door she opened it quietly, and winced with it gave a slight squeak. Opening it just enough to slip her slim figure out of the room, she closed it securely behind her. She had an idea where Jack was, and it was most likely that he had slipped off with the chest as well.

The candle she was holding cast an eerie glow on the hall, making strange shadows. As quietly as she could she tip-toed down the small corridor until she reached the main stairs that lead up to the deck and below to the cargo hold.

The snores from the sleeping crew were loud and in many different varieties among the men who were sleeping comfortably in their hammocks. Stopping herself from laughing when Gibbs said something about "godforsaken smell pigs" she pitter-pattered up the steps to the main deck.

The cool night air breezed upon her face, and she found herself smiling as the salty smell of the sea filled her nose. Sure enough there the Captain stood, shirtless and bare feet, in nothing but his old blue breeches diligently steering his beloved ship. Elizabeth began to walk up over to the helm and she opened her mouth to speak but thought better of it when an idea popped into her head. She suddenly wondered if Captain Jack Sparrow was jumpy.

Making no noise at all she quietly walked up to the helm and snuck up behind him. Then she noticed that instead of steering his ship, he was actually fully immersed in studying the piece of the half-sphere they had found. So that's why he had been facing the other way.

Jack inspected the piece in his hands and he had come to the conclusion that it was very strange indeed. Didn't look like much, just a scarp of metal with some fancy carvings. Upon his exploration he had also discovered that the underside of the piece had strange writing all over it. He had tried to decipher it, but gave up on the task when he realized that he could read or speak the language it was written in, so he had taken to observing It once more.

A small gasp escaped his lips and he jumped slightly as he felt two warms arms wrap around his torso. That could only be one person…and now he felt incredibly stupid for he had just been scared by Elizabeth Swann. No! No, not scared…startled. Yes he had been startled by Elizabeth Swann.

Her sweet voice filled his ears and he found himself scowling at her comment.

"Why Jack Sparrow, it would appear as if I had just frightened you." Batting her arms away from him, he turned to find her smiling oddly at him.

"I was no such thing." Was his response to her teasing comment. Her grinned widened when she saw that he was trying to deny what had clearly just happened. After all this time he still cared about his rep…silly man.

"Unless I was mistaken, I believe you just jumped did you not?" He gave her a toothy grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him as he leaned back against the wheel.

"I believe you are mistaken then darlin'." In turn her arms came up to snake their way around his neck, returning his playful grin.

"Say what you will Sparrow. I know what I saw."

"Ah, yes…but then again, not everything is as it seems…"

They ended their playful banter in a slow and sweet kiss that made Elizabeth's knees weak, and she thought that if it were not for Jack holding her up she would have melted into a mushy puddle on the deck.

Breaking away with a small sigh and her eyes still closed as she savored the moment, she questioned him.

"What might you be doing Captain?"

"Just feelin' a bit restless luv, no need to worry." His tone was true as he gently stroked her lower back.

"You left me all alone in that big bed." There was a tease to her voice along with a undertone of suggestion that made Jack smirk slightly. She had grown much more prominent as the days passed, throwing more and more of her propriety to the wind. To say the least it pleased him to see her turn from a shrinking violet with so much potential to a fully bloomed rose with barely any inhibitions. He was proud to say that she was definitely Captain Jack **Sparrows girl.**

"I'm terribly sorry milady, how about…" Jack bent down to retrieve the chest that rested at his feet. Putting the piece neatly back amongst the pile of papers, he held it under his right arm and grabbed Elizabeth's hand with his left, pulling her towards the stairs that led to the main deck. "I accompany you to said "big bed" and you can then punish me right and proper?"

Intertwining their fingers Elizabeth allowed him to pull her towards the stairs. A devious smile was on her pretty face as she caught onto his innuendo.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea Mr. Sparrow."

POTCPOTCPOTC

"What do you think they could mean?" Asked Elizabeth the next morning as she stared at the piece of the half-sphere that was in her hands. It was about nine in the morning and the crew was working away on board the deck. Jack had pulled Elizabeth below deck to their cabin to show her his discovery. The markings on the underside of the piece. Now she was perched on the desk as he stood in front of her, watching her observe the piece. He shrugged and lifted his eyebrows slightly.

"I haven't a clue luv." He had stared at the markings for a while last night and once this morning and had given up all hope of even translating one word. It was just a huge, mind boggling mess of words that screamed "**riddle me that**!" to Jack every time he looked at him. Basically it was one huge headache.

"Hmm…" she started curiously. "Well, they resemble the ones on the papers that were inside of the chest…it's fairly possible that their in the same language." Jack nodded in agreement. They did in face resemble the ones that were on the crumpled pieces of parchment they had found in the chest, now all he had to do was find someone who could read it.

Upon his waking, Jack had ordered the crew to sail towards Tortuga. With the new treasure they had acquired they could stock up on provisions and materials, while the crew had a few days of rest and enjoyment, and Elizabeth and Jack could have some time to themselves, and hopefully also find someone to translate the writing on the underside of the piece.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Elizabeth handed back the piece and Jack placed it neatly inside of the chest. He was now regretting his decision to break the lock, for it would have been a comfort to know that their findings were locked up tight away from the rest of the crew. Instead it just sat there with a broken lock, so Jack and Elizabeth had instead taken to locking their own cabin door from the outside, using their keys.

After securing and locking their door they made their way back on deck, and Jack began barking out orders from the helm, while Elizabeth set to work on tying the many special knots that the ship needed.

They would be pulling into Tortuga soon, and everyone was welcoming the free-time they would be getting to drink, party and have fun with a few of their favorite wenches.

Elizabeth however was instead looking forward to some alone time with her captain. It was fair to say Jack was also thinking the exact same thing.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"You got three days, then I want to see everyone of you scallywags back on this deck! Mr. Cotton, and Marty, I want you two to make sure that we have all provisions necessary for the next sail out, agreed?"

Marty and Cotton nodded at their captain's command. A minute later Jack was shooing them off of the deck and telling them to have a grand time.

Jack had ordered one of them to stay behind to watch the ship for the day, and two other members of the crew were lined up for the second and the third day. Everything was settled, and all was well as Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they walked down the ramp to the dock hand In hand.

It was an odd sight to see two people who were clearly so in love and holding hands walking through a chaotic and destructive place such as Tortuga. All the fighting and shouting going on around them as they walked, talked, and laughed at the antics of the fellow pirates on the island.

They had agreed to spend the first day just being with each other, and leaving the piece of the half-sphere on the ship. The second day they would try and figure out what all of the markings meant.

They were on their way to the _Faithful Bride_ to have a pint and spend some time together, maybe even engage in a bar fight or two. Elizabeth was listening to Jack as he pointed out all of the odds and ends of Tortuga. The last time she had been there, she had never really gotten to see anything so Jack made sure to tell her of all the high lights of the island. They were coming up to one of the many whore houses, and Jack stopped a held his arm up in the air.

"And this, my dear is just one of the twenty-two wench houses that good ole' Tortuga has to offer." He said cheerily as she held onto his forearm. His eyes flickered over to three girls he knew as regulars, **Amanda**, **Michelle** and **Naomi**. Not that they had ever done anything mind you, they had just practically thrown themselves at him one night.

There were girls every where dressed in highly revealing dresses that left little to the imagination. Men were swarming about, pulling some of the girls into the house as others stood at the side of the street and tried to look voluptuous. It was rather pathetic actually, some of them couldn't have been more than seventeen.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "And why exactly would I want to know about this place Jack?" Elizabeth saw him shrug as he looked down at her.

"Dunno. Just pointin' it out is all. I wouldn't be much of a tour guide if I didn't show you the sights now would I?" She silently wondered what sights he was talking about. Giving the place one last look she dragged him along. Suddenly they stopped as a man flew out of the door of the whore house with his pants around his ankles, attempting to cover up his exposed regions.

A woman in with brown hair and messed make-up was at the door in a tight maroon dress. Her voice pierced the air as she screeched at him about the price and "what she was wortth", and Elizabeth and Jack had to cover their ears at her annoyingly high soprano.

During the woman's screaming tirade the man had fallen into the incredibly wet muck that was the mud as he was trying to pull his pants up, and was swearing profusely as his already dirty clothes became soiled. Elizabeth giggled slightly at his attempt to stand back up, and instead he ended up falling down once again and sinking into the mud about three inches.

The dirty pirate glared up at the wench, who was still hollering and screaming in the door way and he shouted back to her, his words slurred with drunkenness.

"Yer **Evil Kath**! God damned worthless wench!" Apparently the women did not like his statement, and next thing he knew the pirate was up and stumbling around as he tried to evade shots aimed at him from her pistol. Elizabeth and Jack took this as a sign to leave and they hurriedly walked away, but not before hearing the pirate scream a curse at the top of his lungs, and everyone whoop and holler with laughter. Elizabeth and Jack had burst out laughing as well when they heard someone yell "Oy! Kath shot im' in is' ass!"

They had giggled and made puns about the pirate's incident all the way to the faithful bride.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Hmm…this is wonderful."

Elizabeth was currently sitting on Jacks lap and leaning back against him as they sat together at a table in the _Faithful Bride_. Jack had on arm wrapped snugly around her waist, while the hand of his free arm clutched a mug of rum. He smiled in agreement at her statement. Yes it certainly was very nice.

They had been sitting there for about thirty minutes now, just enjoying the chaos around them. Upon entering the "fine" establishment Jack and Elizabeth had had separate seat's, that was until some pirate who obviously thought he could come over and steal the lady had invited himself the sit at their table. He then proceeded to openly flirt with Elizabeth right in front of Jack. Jack had taken it for the first few minutes, but as soon as the dirty pirates hand made contact with Elizabeth's thigh Jack had developed the concept in his mind that the pirate was "**flirting with disaster**" instead of flirting with a woman.

The pirate had managed to escape after Jack had punched him hard enough in the mouth to knock two of his teeth out, and after Elizabeth had smashed two bottles of rum over his head. After that incident Jack had gently pulled Elizabeth into his lap, and she hadn't complained as she comfortably situated herself in his arms.

That was how they now found themselves.

Jack lifted his mug of rum up to his lips and took a fairly large swig as he listened to Elizabeth tell him about a story about a suitor that her father had once picked out for her. Her voice slowly became tuned out from his ears as he gazed at her.

It wasn't that he wasn't trying to listen to her, because he was…but…damn, she was just so captivating. It was like he couldn't hear her speak because he was looking at her because she was so darn distracting.

Her expressive brown eyes twinkled as she enthusiastically told him the story, her full lips quirking into a smile as she recalled something funny, and the slight frown when she recited something that had upset her. The woman's skin was like a dream, smooth and milky, so perfect. Her weeks on the _Pearl_ had caused her to catch a dark tan and her cheeks were slightly rosy from the harsh sun. To top it all of her hair was slightly bleached as well from the sun and its unforgiving rays. It was as if she set off a soft glow from her warm complexion…and he loved it.

He was so distracted by her that he hadn't even noticed when she stopped talking and turned fully around to stare at him.

Elizabeth stared at him from her position on his lap. The whole reason she found herself in this current predicament was when she had asked him a questioned and he didn't even make a sound. So she turned around to find him looking intently at her face. What on earth was the man doing? Had even been listening to her? Quirking an eye brow at him she responded to his consistent staring.

"What?"

He continued to stare at her for a minute longer and then locked gazes with her.

"Just marveling…" Jack answered quietly.

"And what might you be marveling **Mr. Sparrow**?" She asked him curiously.

"You of course." There was no hesitation in his reply, and his voice was strong and sure. He really was marveling in her. He was so completely lost in her that he feared he would never again find his way out, but he loved that. The thrill of being forever captivated by her. He was her willing slave…she just didn't know it, and she was his…The **Sparrow's Swann**.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly at his answer. There he did it again. He had managed to sweep the rug right out from underneath her with his random romantic comments. That was one thing she loved most about him. It would be completely random and out of the blue but he would some how manage to find a way to make her feel sensationally special. This was one of those many moments.

Then suddenly a spark of passion erupted within her, and she had an undying urge to kiss him senseless. Elizabeth then freely took it upon herself to act on impulse, thoroughly surprising Jack when her full, pink lips descended on his.

They kissed for hours, or so it seemed. During their passion filled embrace Elizabeth had managed to turn around completely and straddle Jack, which again pleased Jack to no end as his slim fingersinstantly gripped her hips.It was a slow and sweet kiss that felt like it lasted forever.

Somewhere in her passion filled mind Elizabeth heard some cat calls, along with whoops and shouts. There may have even been a "get a room" thrown in there as well. Emptiness filled her as Jack pulled away from their kiss. His breathing was shallow as his eyes bored into hers.

"That actually sounds like a splendid idea." He said before kissing her once more.

POTCPOTCPOTC

At that exact moment in Port Royal A ship pulled into the harbor. It was a moderately large ship with Black sails billowing in the night air. The ship itself was a dark mahogany that was rich and detailed and it looked fairly knew. A maiden with a bird to her chest was intricately carved at the bow as she wept tears for a love lost at sea. But there was something about this ship, that didn't seem quite right. Something terribly wrong.

The Jolly Roger flowed through the wind proudly as the pirate ship freely showed its true colors.

At the moment in time it was around two in the morning and all of the occupants of Port Royal were soundly sleeping in their respectable houses and beds…They were just about to be rudely awakened however.

The boats from the pirate ship began to make their way quietly to the shores of Port Royal. The only sound being made was the slightl whistle of the wind through the palm trees and the lapping of the waves as they licked the shore.

As soon as the boats touched the soft sand of Port Royals shores the pirates quietly stepped out and swiftly and silently made their way into the sleeping town.

Five minutes later chaos erupted.

Screams and cries echoed through the night.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Will Turner awoke as he heard a terrified scream come from the ally beside his blacksmith shop and home. He paused for a moment to see if he was fully awake and not just dreaming. Quickly he sprang into action as another series of shouts, screams and gun fire sliced through the night. Why did this seem so familiar?

He hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head and slipped his shoes onto his feet. Trying to get his legs to work properly and wake up at the same time, he stumbled down the stairs that led to his shop. Him being the black smith he lived above his own shop, that was very helpful considering he had a very large amount of swords and weapons ready just in case he ever needed to use them .Grabbing two swords and a pistol in case he needed it, he rushed out into the night.

The cold air chilled his face as he took his first step into the main road. Just as it had been eight months ago, people were running around screaming and screeching at the top of their lungs as pirates of a different crew chased after them. Did Port Royal have a sign that screamed "Pirates Attack!"? It was pretty obvious that the decomposing bodies that were hanging off shore with the sign "Pirates Ye Be Warned" made it clear that any pirate that threatened Port Royal would face the gallows. He absent mindedly wondered if these attacks would become a yearly event.

Springing into action he quickly moved into the street and engaged in a fight with a grimy pirate who apparently had a specialty for whips.

Will rolled and ducked when he saw the first swing of the whip travel his way at lightening speed. It cracked on the ground two inches away from him, and he wasted no time in getting up and charging the pirate at full speed. He closed his eyes as he readied himself for the impact of his body tackling the other, but stopped suddenly when instead of a collision as he had been hoping for he felt the leather of the whip wrap around his right hand and a hard tug. His body jerked to the side and he felt one of his swords fall to the ground.

Turning around he saw the pirate take out another whip and crack it on the ground once before wrapping it around Wills left calf and pulling it hard towards his body. Wills feet were pulled out from under him as he crashed to the ground. The impact left him breathless and he tried to get up but failed when a whip cracked him in the chest.

Gasping for breath he swung his sword out in a grand sweep and attempted not to wince as the blade cut itself through the Achilles heel of the whip slinger.

His pained cry rang out through the commotion around them and he fell to his knees as blood gushed from his heel. Will quickly crawled to his feet and snatched the pirate's whips away from him before drawing back his sword and stabbing the pirate directly in the heart.

Deciding not to waste time, he quickly withdrew his sword and ran on to face his next challenger.

For almost an hour he battled his way through a number of pirates, saved a few damsels, and even flew through the air once as he got caught in an explosion. He was slowly but surely making his way up to the Governor's house. He had to protect the Governor. If Elizabeth came back to find her father dead he feared she would never forgive him.

He found himself slamming through the iron gates that led up to her grand house. Running up the drive, he skipped the polite tradition of knocking on the front door and instead barged in. The wood of the door cracked and the metal lock broke as Will put all of his weight into the shove. He stumbled over the entry way and hurriedly straightened up to look around the foyer. It was oddly quiet. Maybe the pirates had not attacked here yet?

His suggestion was proven wrong when he heard an all to familiar cackle coming from the main sitting room. He silently edged along to the door frame and chanced a peek inside the room.

There sat the Governor in his night clothes, wigless and looking terribly terrified as a pistol was aimed at face, by none other than Pintel, who looked as dirty and rotten as ever. Will wondered where his usual company Ragetti was, and his question was answered when he saw Ragetti on his hands and knees crawling around the sitting room searching for his wooden eye. Well it least one of them didn't look too threatening.

Deciding that his assistance was required preferably now than later he quickly turned the corner with his blade raised. Pintel never saw Will come up behind him, and he gave a slight jump and yelp when he felt the flat end of Wills sword land on the back of his hand, and the pistol fell to the ground, landing on the elegant carpet with a "thunk".

Pintel turned around and realization dawned on his face. An look of fear and amusement shone in his disgusting yellow eyes as the tip of Wills sword was placed right on his sternum. Turning to Ragetti who had yet to see Will, he called out.

"Ey Ragetti! Look who 'tis, Will Turner!" Ragetti's head popped up from behind the couch as he was placing his wooden eye back in his head. There was a sickening squashing noise as the eye slid back into his empty socket. He rolled it around a bit and then directed his attention to Will. A devious smiled was on his thin face and he let out a short chuckle.

"Oh 'ello!" He made to move out from behind the couch, but will brought his pistol up and pulled back the hammer, aiming it straight at Ragetti.

"Stay where you are." Will said dangerously. Ragetti stopped instantly and raised his hands in surrender, a fearful look in his one good eye. Keeping his arms firm and stiff he glared at them. Not breaking his gaze from the two pirates, he spoke to the Governor who was still fearfully shaking on the couch from having a pistolaimed athis face. "Go Governor." Will said to him.

Gladly the Governor got up and all but ran out of the room. It was silent for a moment as none of the three men moved from their positions.

"What are you doing here?" Came Wills angry question. The two pirates looked at each other for a second. Neither one of them wanted to be harmed in anyway so they felt it was best to comply with Wills order.

"We was just followin' the Cap'n's orders!" Ragetti said hurriedly with fear in his voice, his eye focused on the gun that was still pointing at his face. Wills jaw ticked. So they had a new Captain then? Wonderful.

"Who is the fool that ordered you here?" Gritted out Will between clenched teeth.

"I believe you be knowin' the answer to your own question Mr. Turner."

The gruff voice sent a chill down his spine all the way to the ends of his toes. It couldn't be…but he was dead. Heavy footsteps thunked on the floor boards as Barbossa made his way into Wills line of vision. He looked exactly as he had eight months ago, right down to the rotted, teeth.He held a shiny green apple in one ofhis dirty hands and a dagger in the other.

Wills face twitched as he stared in shock and horror at Barbossa. How could that be? He was dead! Will had been one of the main reason's he was dead! _He was dead_! The silence was interrupted as Barbossa took a bite from the apple and a loud crunch echoed through the room.

The tangy juice dripped down from a corner of his mouth and tangled messily in his grey beard, a few pieces of apple skin had come out as well and they were sticking to the outside of his mouth. Will fought not close his eyes and turn away at the vile sight.

Barbossa had an amused glint in his eyes and an over all dark look on his twisted features. It seemed an eternity before Will finally managed to find his voice.

"How…Is this possible?"

Barbossa chuckled evilly at Wills question. Oh what a question it was.

"That be a story for another time." Barbossa answered as he slowly stepped closer to Will. Will just stood there wide-eyed, watching the supposed to be dead pirate Captain moving closer to him and soon Barbossa was practically nose to nose with Will. His putrid breath had the slight tinge of the zesty green apple he had just taken a bite from, and Will could clearly see all of his rotted teeth. It was absolutely disgusting. "What I want to know Mr. Turner…Is where be my ship." It was more of a statement than a question.

Will gave a hard glare to Barbossa and his eyebrows raised up a bit as he responded.

"Its Jack's ship. Not yours." The Captains face brightened with a morbid sort of happiness.

"Oh so it be Jack's ship now! I see…well then…" Barbossa's face took on a demonic expression, though he was still smiling,and his large nose gave a twitch as he loomed over the shorter man. "Where be Jack?"

"You won't find him here, I assure you." Was wills tight lipped response.

"Ah…well if you do happen to see me old friend Jack, give him a message for me…"

The next think Will knew a knife was lodged in his lower stomach. He gasped in surprise and pain as the blade pierced his flesh. The offending metal slid further into him and Will groaned as it nearly went through clear to his other side. He could feel his blood dripping on his feet and it made a soft patting noise as it fell to the clean white carpet on which he stood. Will bit his tongue to keep from crying out as Barbossa cruelly twisted the blade lodged in his gut, with a pleasant smirk on his horrid face.

His jaw trembled as the pain rippled through him, but his pride and defiance wouldn't let up as he matched Barbossa's evil stare with his own hard glare. If looks could kill Barbossa would have been dead and buried. In the back ground he heard Ragetti and Pintel chuckle and make remarks about the look on his face when Barbossa stabbed him. God, this wasnt happening was it?

Barbossa bared his teeth in a grin as he watched Will battle with is pain. The stench of his breath on Will's face nearly made him gag. Barbossa then spoke to him, and as he dida shadowed look over took his face, paired with an insane smile that bared all his rotting teeth,and a vengeful look filled his yellowed eyes.

"Ye tell Jack…that I be lookin' for him."

Then all went black as Will's body hit the floor.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Ahemm! (continues to violently clear throat, then holds up a gold bell and starts to ring it insanely)

BARBOSSAS BACK! YAY!

Im terribly sorry, i just happen to love Barby and yes that is my own personal nick name:D

Im also terribly sorry if you reviewed and your name wasn't in my story, its just some of your names would make no sense in my story! So I will especially mention you here! Thank you ever so much **FBGoldFish**, **WildDogFyre**, **FanFicLover09**, **CSI Go**, **HelloKittyGirl**, and last but not least **ila2snoopy**! Your all super fantabulistic awomse people!…your names just don't fit into my story lol.


	10. Return To Me

I just like feed back...

Thank you to all who did review! Aren't I a clever little Pirate lass what with my shout outs and all? ;D

I _heart_ You my fabulous beta-reader **StringOfPearls** .

I'm glad you liked your featured role in my story **Evil Kath** ;D

**Disclaimer**: IiDdOoNnOoTtOoWwNnPpIiRrAaTtEeSsOoFfTtHhEeCcAaRrIiBbBbEeAaNnAaTtAlLlL ! Read between the Letters! Whoot Whoot! I'm good XD

POTCPOTCPOTC

10- **_Return To Me_**

"This is hopeless." Elizabeth said exasperated.

It was their second day in Tortuga and Jack and Elizabeth had been searching for hours to find a translator to translate the writing on the underside of the piece. So far they had found no one, and the over all out look was grim. That morning they had proceeded to wake up with a purpose, and they had searched the town from top to bottom, finding no one. It was very tiresome to say the least.

"Agreed." Responded Jack with no emotion in his voice. Personally, after the first twenty minutes of looking for a translator had provided them with nothing he had given up hope, and instead followed the defiant Elizabeth around as she marched from shops, taverns, to the docks and back again.

They now stood outside of the Faithful Bride, and Jack had convinced Elizabeth that four hours of hard work should be rewarded with a well deserved break. She hadn't put up much of a fight considering her feet hurt and she had acquired a slight sun burn from being out in the sun all day, all she wanted to do was sit for a while and relax and she looked forward to doing just that.

Jack made a grand gesture of opening the rickety door of the Tavern, and made a servant like bow to Elizabeth motioning for her to enter. She suddenly felt a spark of playfulness erupt inside of her and she gave a small and polite curtsy before walking into the tavern.

Her nose was instantly hit with the smell of sweat, smoke and rum as she walked over the threshold. The heat was almost unbearable due to more than thirty people in the small building at one time, but she brushed it off and plunked down at a free table, and awaited Jack who had practically skipped over to the bar to retrieve two mugs of rum.

It was odd that this was the same bar which Jack and Elizabeth so fondly sat in…of course they were usually in it at night when it was packed to the brim with pirates and wenches who drank and fought and roared with laughter till five in the morning. Now it seemed almost calm as most of the Faithful Brides nightly occupants were passed out in their rooms upstairs, or unwillingly sleeping with the pigs. The bar keep looked quiet bored as she handed Jack his drinks and mumbled a quiet thank you as Jack tipped her with a shilling. There were men sitting quietly around tables with a deck of cards or a dirty old checker board in front of them. They quietly sipped their drinks and smoked their pipes as they spoke in low voices to their opponents. Near silent chuckles and conversations could be heard every once in a while, but other than that, the only sound heard was the shuffling of cards or the heavy "thunk" of the rum filled mugs as they hit the beat wooded tables.

They sure didn't seem like pirates at the moment, but then again Tortuga was a place where most of the population slept during the day and partied during the night, and if Elizabeth was correct it was roughly two in the afternoon.

She smiled lazily as Jack plopped down in the chair opposite her, he then proceeded to swing his boot covered feet atop the table and lean back in his chair with his faithful mug of rum clutched in his hand. He slid another over to Elizabeth, took a swing of his own, then tipped his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the wonderful sensations of the powerful liquid flowing down his throat and pooling into his stomach. Jack was in heaven. His women and his rum were with him, all he needed was the _Pearl_.

Elizabeth stared at her rum for a second, contemplating whether she should drink it or not. She decide that one sip wouldn't hurt and she brought the mug to her lips and sipped it timidly. There was no way she was going to get drunk in this heat, Jack however had no problem with it considering he wasn't sober most of the time to begin with, which was yet another one of his quirky, irresistible charms.

"What say you to some checkers?" Came Jacks sudden question. She looked up at him for a moment. It did sound like fun to beat Jack at yet another game, and it's not like they were doing anything so she happily agreed. Jack made to get up, and stumbled slightly due to his seating position. Half of thetaverns occupantslooked his way as his chair slid out from under him and he toppled to the floor, landing on his butt. Elizabeth hid a smile while some of the patrons silently chuckled. Quickly, Jack sprung up and brushed himself off, he then confidently strode over to a table where a lonely checker board sat as if he did notjust fall on his ass in front of a room full of people. That was Jack for you, take it or leave it.

He grabbed it and walked back to their table, dropping it so it smacked slightly against the wood, yet again disturbing the silence as three pieces fell to the floor with a clatter. Elizabeth hurriedly picked them up and gave an apologizing smile as a man sitting behind her turned to glare at her. She turned around and mouthed the word "stop" to Jack, who nonchalantly grinned at her as he sat down. They picked their sides, sat up their pieces and began the game.

It took five minutes for Jack to successfully clear all of Elizabeth's pieces from the board, and he grinned happily at her as she folded her arms and called him a cheat. It was like that for the next hour. Repeated games of checkers ensued in which Elizabeth won two and Jack won seven. They were working on their eleventh game when the door to the bar swung open and two men came in. Elizabeth looked up, while Jack turned around. Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"Mr. Hansley!" She said loudly as she got up. Someone from the second floor balcony shushed her and she apologized silently. Jack watched her walk away and felt a tiny vine of jealously start curling around him. He gave the man a once over and turned back to the checker board. Jack had come to the conclusion that he was better looking then the old man Elizabeth had graced with a smile…that didn't stop him from being jealous though. He distracted himself by rearranging her pieces on the checker board so that he would undoubtedly win.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked Hansley in a quiet voice with a smile on her face. The man didn't return her smile and instead looked grim as he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. He had not expected to see her, but since he had , he figured it was his duty to tell her what had happened in Port Royal, so he pulled her outside so they could talk.

Jack had turned around Just in time to see Hansley grab _his_ women's arm. A spark of irritation ignited his jealousy, and he was up in a flash as he followed them out the door. He was not staying behind while that stupid old man tried to charm his women. Nope! No way.

Hansley and Elizabeth turned to see Jack barge through the doors of the _Faithful_ _Bride_. She smiled and grabbed his hand before hauling him over. Looking the man straight in the eye he slid his arm around Elizabeth's waist and pulled her to him, showing him that Elizabeth was clearly Jacks women.

"Mr. Hansley this is Jack-"

"Captain." Jack shot in as he tried to look uninterested. Hansley gave an internal laugh as he realized Jack was threatened by him. How odd this fellow was. He would have never thought of charming Elizabeth, what with him having a good wife and two nearly grown sons back in Port Royal. None the less it was funny to watch this Jack character trying to act like the alpha male. Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth continued.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Jack this is Mr. Hansley, he's the man who allowed me travel on his ship." She finished happily. Sparrow…that named sounded awfully familiar…Oh! Sparrow! Realization dawned in Hansleys eyes as he held out his hand to Jack. Jack stared at it distastefully for a moment then reluctantly shook it.

"You be bein' that pirate what escaped from Port Royal a while back, eh?" He asked amused. A tight lipped smiled was Jacks response to his question.

"None other than."

Elizabeth had found it exceedingly funny that Jack was slightly jealous. She had been about to protest when he had pulled her to him by the waist, but decided against it when she saw the glint of jealously pass through his eyes, and decided that just this once she would allow him to have his way. It was hard for her to understand why Jack was jealous. She had made it clear on many occasions that Jack was a handsome, charming, comical, unique man…who she had all to herself. As far as she was concerned she only had eyes for Jack. Her lips curled into a slight smirk as she thought she would have to prove that to him later.

Turning to Hansley, she asked him what his business was in Tortuga. A grim look over took his features and he took off his Captains hat and ran a hand through his thick graying locks.

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of a problem in Port Royal Miss." He told her, his voice stressed with worry. Confusion was etched on her face and she went to ask Hansley what the problem was but he beat her to it. "See…there's been an attack." Her eyes widened. An attack? On Port Royal? By whom? Her thoughts raced as she mental digested the news he had just presented her with. Was Will alright? Her father? Norrington? What had happened.

"What!" She gasped, shocked. "By whom!"

"It be pirates Ms. Swann…"

Her world was spinning out of control. Why was this happening? Now? When she was finally happy and content. She didn't mean to sound selfish, because she was truly worried about everyone she had left in Port Royal, but things had been going to right for her. Now it all seemed shot to hell. She started throwing a barrage of questions at him and he put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down.

Jack hadn't said a word through their short conversation. There was only one thing he could thing about. If there was an attack on Port Royal, then Elizabeth would ask him to go back. She would tell him she had to leave...she would leave him. He decided to hate the man in front of him, for he was the messenger. If she hadn't found out then everything would still have been perfect for them. They could have sailed the seas together, finding treasure and being adventurous…all those dreams were currently sinking into the black oblivion down to Davy Jones Locker.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swann, but we never made it to Port Royal. We was on our way into the harbor when the damn pirate ship started firin' on us, we had to turn round a head to the nearest Port to fix our ship."

She was silent for a minute as she listened to all her thoughts whooshing around in her head. What if Will was dead? What if her father was dead? What if they had been hurt? What of Norrington? She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier to direct her tear glazed eyes up at Jack who had been looking down at her forebodingly. Elizabeth could see by the look on his face that he already knew what she was going to ask of him. It was clear he hated what she would force him to do if he didn't comply freely. Jack couldn't look at her as he stared at Hansley and gave a short nod.

Ten minutes later she had all their stuff out of their rented room and down to the _Pearl_. There was a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as they began sailing to the open sea. Her heart all but lurched in her chest at the notion of anyone she cared about being hurt, or worse, dead. Her thoughts contradicted her actions as she thought how eagerly she wanted to get back to Port Royal, but how she foreboded their arrival and then news she would receive.

Jack was up at the helm, looking grimly out to the ocean. Swallowing a lump in her throat she walked up the steps to the helm and stood beside him at the wheel. His eyes lingered on the horizon for a moment more before he locked his brown eyes with her. They bored into hers and she had to look away from the intensity of his stare. A feeling of shame rested over her and she had to keep control of her emotions in order to stop tears that wanted to flow freely down her cheeks.

He was still looking at her when he spoke. They were words that made her heart soar with happiness, and she would never forget them for as long as she lived.

"I'll be coming back for you, savvy?"

Jack suddenly found himself with an arm full of Elizabeth as she all but ran into his arms and pulled him into a fierce hug. She clung to him as if he would drift away with the tide and she would be left to search the oceans alone for him. A moment of shock passed through Jack and he quickly overcame it as one of his arms wrapped around her thin waist, while the other found its way to the back of her head. He set his chin down on the top of her head and kissed her shining locks as he held her close.

"I feel like this is the end…" He heard her whisper into his coat. A smile tugged at his lips.

"It's only the beginning luv…"

POTCPOTCPOTC

The sun had already disappeared under the horizon as the Black Pearl floated quietly off shore. Just as Jack had said so long ago, he had shoved Elizabeth in a row boat along with himself, and was currently rowing her back to the shores of Port Royal.

Her attention was held on the compass that Jack had given her. He had told her to take it with her…so she could be sure of what she really wanted. She had already known what she wanted, apparently Jack thought that if she went back to Port Royal, she might change her mind and instead stay on the boring aristocratic island with her father, Will and Norrington. So he gave her the compass so she could see for herself what her heart truly desired. She already knew that she would go back with Jack, for he had her heart even if he didn't know it, but she took it from him any way to make him happy. She ran her hand over the smooth lid before flipping it up and staring at the needle. It pointed directly towards Jack and she smiled slightly as she shut it and directed her eyes up to Jacks penetrating gaze.

No words were said as they sadly looked at each other. Jack offered her a smile and she returned it, it did not reach her eyes however. Five more minutes passed before the boat collided softly with the beach. The sand crunching beneath its underside as it impacted with the land.

Elizabeth sat in to boat for a minute more, knowing that as soon as she stepped onto the sand Jack would be off back to his ship, and she would be back at square one. Looking at him, she made to get out but Jack had grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her down to his end of the boat. Her heart soared as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly for a moment.

Their eyes locked as they pulled back from their intimate hug and they just sat there, each of them drinking the other in, conveying everything they felt but couldn't say with their eyes. Slowly their faces moved together as if they were trying to hold off as long as possible before she would have to leave.

The moment their lips touched everything fell away. The beach and Port Royal disintegrated into nothingness until all that was left was Her and Jack, hanging in oblivion as they drowned themselves in each other. Elizabeth saw lights explode in front of her closed lids, and she wondered if the sun had just made a full days journey from the East to the West and sunk back into the horizon. Time was non existent as she held on to him.

Pulling back to breathe, Jack rested his forehead on hers and she laughed sadly as their noses touched together. He stared at her with those intense eyes she had dreamed about so often, so much fire and passion was lit behind them and they swirled with life as they pulled her in, captivating her.

"One week." The words fought through her passion filled mind. That was it. One week she would be away from this wonderful man, then he would return and they would once again sail away with each other. Nodding, she desperately kissed him one last time, memorizing everything about him and burning it into her memory, trying to take as much of him as she could with her.

"One week" She repeated in agreement against him lips. Her hand climbed up to his face, and she lightly brushed her fingers across his tanned cheek. A lone tear tickled down her face and he quickly brushed it away and ran his fingers across her lips, before pulling her in again for on last kiss.

It was different from the other two they had just shared. This one was urgent and fast, filled with passion and lust as he devoured her mouth. His sense's went into over drive and he could feel his eyes roll back in his head. Her hands grasped at him hurriedly, trying to feel everything at once, trying to quench her thirst and hunger for him. It was not enough, but it would have to do for the time being.

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes were still closed as they pulled away for the third time. She heard him say "That will do" in a regretful voice, and she giggled at him before getting to her feet. She gave him a longing look and grabbed his hand affectionately. The silver ring on her finger glinted in the moon light and he held it tightly as she brought her first foot onto the shores of Port Royal. They held together for as long as they could, before eventually they reluctantly let go. Turning around she looked at him on last time before continuing on her way up the beach.

She heard the sound of the Jack getting out of the boat, and her heart gave a jolt as she conjured up the idea he was going to run after her. It was soon shattered when she heard the sound of the boat moving off the sand and Jack splashing into the water as he climbed in the boat.

She didn't look back until she could no longer hear the sound of the oars slapping into the water. The only thing she saw was the shadow of the man she loved as he left her alone on the beach.

Elizabeth didn't know that, that would be the last time she saw her love for the next three weeks.

POTCPOTCPOTC

The Governor shot up out of his bed when he heard a loud obnoxious thumping echoing through his home. Fear flickered through his eyes as he remembered the pirates doing the same thing, and knocking on his door politely before they shot his second butler and aimed a pistol at his face.

He pulled his covers up to his chin and sat in bed with a stiff posture. Maybe if he ignored them long enough they would go away…or maybe they would just break down the door and invade his house for the second time in two nights.

The knocking rang thorough the house again and he jumped when the last was exceptionally hard. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slid out from between his sheets and tip toed over to the balcony. Opening the door, he winced when it squeaked and slipped out of the opening. Slowly, he walked over to the side of the rail looked down at the town. There were no pirate ships in the harbor, no random explosions or gun shots, no screams of terror. Just the silent night and the persistent knocking.

Seeing that there were no attacks happening on the town, he felt it was safe enough go and it least peer through the front window. He hurried out of his room, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible as he slowly walked down the stairs. Two more knocks sounded, then ceased as soon as he hit the bottom steps.

He waited.

Complete silence was all he heard and he wondered if maybe whoever it was that had been knocking had taken a hint and left.

He jumped high in the air and let out a small gasp as whoever it was chimed the door bell. A short tune of bells carried out through the house and he took a moment to slow down his heart rate before walking to the door. It was unfortunate that all of the butler's and maids had all run off when the most recent attack happened. He had been hoping they would come back in the morning, but they had yet to do so and he felt most uncomfortable in his house alone. He also feared that he would be shot in the face such as the butler had been on the first attack.

He had just placed his hand on the door knob when he heard a shout from the other side. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, and without further hesitation he swung open to door to reveal his daughter standing their impatiently.

A moment of silence passed between them as they just stared at each other. It had been so long since he had seen her, and he had hoped for this moment for so long that he didn't know whether to scream at her or take her and hold her in his arms. Elizabeth decided for them both.

"Father…" She nearly whispered, and before he knew what had hit him she was in his arms holding him tightly. He felt the love he had for his daughter increase ten fold, and he wrapped her up in his arms and felt an onslaught of tears come to his eyes. She was safe, she wasn't dead, she was safe and he was holding his dear and only daughter in his arms after three long months of not seeing her or hearing from her. It was all very overwhelming. "I missed you so much." Elizabeth said into his shoulder and he held her even tighter.

After a few minutes they broke apart and for some odd unknown reason the Governor started to laugh. Her face scrunched up in a confusion and her eyes reflected curiosity. What was he laughing at?

He gathered her in his arms once more and choked out between laughs, "Your not dead!"

She joined him in his laughter, when she realized he was laughing in happiness and relief. After spending so long away from him, she could only imagine what he had gone through. His mind had probably played tricks on him and looped him into thinking of the worst possible things that could happen to her. But she was safe, and all was well, as far as he knew.

"No…" She started as she held him. "I'm not dead."

POTCPOTCPOTC

Governor Swann watched his daughter as she stared blankly ahead. It seemed that she was lost in thought, and she looked fairly upset about something. Her brown eyes were sad and empty and her face held no expression.

They had migrated into the kitchen after their reunion in the foyer of the living room. Elizabeth had suggested that they go into the sitting room but Governor Swann sternly decided against it. He did not want his daughter to see that still very colorful spot of blood on the clean white carpet. He did not want her to see Wills blood…

She was not ready to know what had happened to the boy, and until she asked, he would not tell. He quietly stared at her as he fixed them a platter of fruits and cheese's with two glasses of water.

She looked so different from when she had left. Her hair was now lighter due to the hours of work aboard the pearl in the hot sun. Her skin had taken on a sheen glow of bronze and her eyes seemed more expressive than when she had left. Rosier cheeks were a new trait from slight sun burning as well as her clothes, which were a far cry from what they had been. Tattered black breeches, worn black canvas flats of some sort, an old off white shirt, a mulit-colored faded sash, with a grey vest over top were the clothes she now donned, as well as a leather belt that crossed from the top of one shoulder to her opposite hip. He noticed among the things that were attached to it, there was a fairly nice looking pistol, a beaten looking satchel which he assumed contained money, and none other than Jack Sparrows broken compass. A sword was around her hip and within it's sheath, and he spotted the handle of a small dagger tucked neatly into the sash. Her hair was braided carelessly, with strands falling over her face, and there were torn pieces of cloth and an assortment of bangles and beaded bracelets upon her wrists. It was certainly obvious she was not the same woman as when she left.

Tearing his eyes away, he set the platter and water down in front of them and took a seat across from her. She picked at the food, eating bits here and there, but other than that she barley touched it.

"Elizabeth, my dear, how are you? Where have you been?" She smiled slightly at him and took a sip of her water. Oh what a question that was. Her heart urged her to tell him everything that had happened, every single amazing detail of her adventures with Jack. She blushed a bit then thought, _well, not…everything_. "I assume you've been with Jack Sparrow…seeing as you have his compass?"

She tried to look guilty and surprised at the disapproval in his voice, but instead she ended up smiling fondly as she thought of Jack.

"If you must know, yes, I have been with Jack." The Governor noticed the happiness in her voice. It was strange how she had had everything any women could have ever wanted when she lived in Port Royal but she had never looked as happy as she did now, speaking of Jack Sparrow in such a fond manner. It perturbed the Governor but it also nagged at his curiosity. What exactly had been going on between Jack and his daughter. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"We've been sailing the seas on the _Pearl_." She said wistfully. Her voice took on a passion that consumed him as he listened to her speak. "I've seen amazing things and have had the most wonderful experiences! Jacks taught me how to use a sword, and scale the crows nest, he even let me sail his beloved ship." As she spoke she brought up both of her hands and began to express her thoughts and passions with her hands. They moved gracefully through the air as she spoke, happiness and wonder dripping off of every word.

His eyes briefly flickered to one of her hands when he saw a glint of something silver, and his eye widened when he saw what could only be described as a wedding band around her index finger. Married! She had gone off and gotten married! Without his consent, and permission? He didn't even get to meet the lucky fellow who his daughter thought good enough of to have married. He interrupted her abruptly, looking disappointed and slightly hurt.

"You have wed?" Her face contorted into confusion. What on earth was he talking about? She then followed his eyes and saw he was staring at the ring on her finger. She guessed it hadn't occurred to him that it wasn't even on the right finger to symbolize marriage.

"Of course not!" She began in a defensive yet reassuring tone. Elizabeth knew that it was one of her fathers dreams to be at her wedding and see her walk down the isle (without running away might I mind you) in a beautiful dress and fully devote herself to the man she loved. It would have been completely awful of her if she had not included him in the ceremony therefore that was why she would never get married without her father to see her. "I-I found this in a treasure room we discovered, and I thought it was beautiful, so I took it." She conveniently left out the part about Jack giving it to her, for the sake of her father's wellbeing.

He winced slightly at the word "took" but brushed it off. As long as she wasn't married.

"Soo…" He began, rather reluctantly for he feared her answer. "I assume that you are a...a pirate?"

Elizabeth's eyes locked with her father. She was happy and she would not be ashamed of what she was. As far as she was concerned she was proud to be a pirate, and proud to be living the life she had always dreamed about living.

"I am."

A weird silence enveloped them as the Governor processed the information he had just received. His daughter, his beautiful daughter…was a pirate, under the command of the legendary Jack Sparrow aboard a previously rumored cursed ship…wow.

Her thumb absent mindedly twirled the ring on her index finger. She had tried to put it off for as long as possible, but the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach had become too great. Looking at her father she asked him about Norrington, and he told her that the Commodore was fine and was in fact working at his home on a way to prevent future attacks. A wave of relief hit her. She asked her last question. Feeling more hopeful now that she knew James was alive and presumably unhurt.

"What of Will?"

The silence stretched on for longer than she would have liked, and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. Why wasn't he answering her? There was a mantra in her head of "please be alright" as she waited for her father to answer her. She saw him swallow a lump in his throat, and meet her gaze with his own. There was a solemn look in his eyes and his lips had settled into a grim line. He had been dreading this question, and it seemed the time had come for him to answer.

"Elizabeth…There is something I believe you should know…"

Elizabeth felt her heart stop as her father spoke to her. She felt all of her memories of Will rushing back to her in a flurry of emotions. His voice echoed in her head, and she saw his eyes flash before her own.

A tear slid down her rosy cheek, and she felt time stop.

_Will…_

POTCPOTCPOTC

Your right Anon. I'm sorry everyone. Problem's solved, savvy?


	11. Complications Arose

Goodness, super long chapter for you guys. I am so happy to be writing again! It's like breathing. I'm actually gonna fix myself some buffalo tenders and vitamin water then sit down and write another, It's gonna be a long one too so Yay!

Wow…I just wanted to thank everyone for the _AMAZING_ reviews. I can't believe it…100…that's an awesome number lol. I love you all so much. You make me very happy with your reviews. Also it was pointed out in the last chappie that I beg for reviews…well I do, sue me. I like to have feed back and I'm sorry if that bothers some of you, but I just like to know what you guys think! It encourages me! Also thank you **Janet Tripper**! You made me feel better!

Also, I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I swear I wasn't trying to make you guys suffer, I had a spontaneous camping trip, so I'm dreadfully sorry. I promise I will NEVER go that long without updating again. Pirates honor! So alert for you guys, There will be about 4-5 more chappies, then that will be the end of book one! I shall move onto book two then after that! RAHH! Chapters will be getting longer so I can please you people, because I love you guys and I want to make you happy! I heart **H**eart **HEART** you all so much. :D

**Disclaimer**: I swear on my double mint gum that I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean in any way…so please don't sue me, cause I love the movie and I am an insanely devoted fan! SO yeah…..back to my chewing gum!

POTCPOTCPOTC

11- **_Send My Regards_**

"Oh Will!" Elizabeth cried as she flung herself into Will's arms.

She had just spent the better part of two days by his bed side praying to whatever God would listen. She had been utterly relieved with she heard that Will was most surely not dead, but her relief had turned into despair and worry when her father informed her of the boys condition.

Apparently he had received a fatal injury by way of a dagger which had been found lodged in his lower abdomen. The physician had made I very clear that he had lost a vital amount of his blood and that his chances of survival were slim. He had prescribed some ointments and herbs to sooth the angry looking stab wound, but other than that there was nothing he could do except for neatly stitch the wound back up and instruct Elizabeth to hope for the best.

And she had. She had hoped with all of her might that it nearly killed her to even let her mind meander to the possibility that Will could be lying on his death bed. So she had fully immersed herself into nursing him as best she could, cleaning his wound and maintaining his body temperature.

She had spent her waking hours telling him of her adventures at sea and the stories she had heard while riding upon the waves. She hadn't known if he could hear her, or if her talk was just pointless drabble that would be heard by deaf ears, but it soothed her aching heart and brought her peace of mind, it also happened to conveniently distract her from thoughts of his could be impending death.

It was when, finally, after Elizabeth had cried as many tears as humanly possible while holding Wills hand his eyes cracked open to reveal the glorious shining pools of brown she had so longed to see, she then proceeded to throw herself into his still weak arms and kiss his cheeks and face while whispering thank you's and softly calling his name.

"I was so worried…" She said as tears fell from her eyes. He brought his weak hands up to the sides of her newly tanned face and pulled back to drown in her gaze. God, he was so happy to see her, to know she was alive and not sinking in the bottom of the ocean or rotting away on some island….she was here, in his arms and smiling so brightly at him he feared he would go blind.

"As was I." He rasped quietly.

Suddenly he forgot. He forgot where they were, and who they were. He forgot that she was no longer his fiancé. He forgot that she didn't love him as he loved her. The only thing that William Turner was aware of was the over whelming happiness that was bubbling up inside him, threatening to explode over the edge, and the fact that whoever this dazzling creature was that was standing in front of him with diamond like tears shining in her eyes, was indeed the love of his life.

Before Elizabeth could register what had happened his lips were upon hers in a tender kiss that spoke volumes…it also clarified things up for Elizabeth, who swiftly pulled her head away before Will could attempt to deepen it. She wasn't upset with him for doing it. The situation was completely understandable. She had been gone for nearly three months, he was injured, and he wakes up and there standing over him the love of his life….but things were different now, and even though Elizabeth didn't know it yet, she was undoubtedly, fully consumed by a pirate captain who would be returning for her in four days time.

A look of confusion marred Wills face and he stared stupidly at her for a moment, not seeing what the problem was. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just done and he began to apologize profusely. One of her delicate fingers gracefully floated to his pale lips, and a small smile formed on her features.

"Your forgiven Will."

Something sprung up in him at that moment. The look on her face, that slight gleam in her eyes when she had pulled away from him. The iridescent glow that seemed to radiate from her thin frame…it was unnerving to think of it…completely preposterous…but then again, Will imagined that the thought of Elizabeth being with any other man but him, did indeed sound preposterous, but to him and him alone. It was then he recognized the sparkle in her endless brown pools. She was in love…with someone who was not him…

Again, Will felt a jolt shoot thought his stomach…he might as well have been given another knife in his gut.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Will and Elizabeth were walking along the shore of the beach. The water lapped at their bare ankles and the last rays of the sun gently caressed their skin as it slowly sunk down below the horizon.

They had decided on a walk less than an hour ago, actually to put it more correctly it had been Will who decided on a walk and Elizabeth who reluctantly tagged along. She had been all for Will residing in his bed beneath the goose feather downs and fluffy white pillows, Will however had brought up the statement that "Another day spent in this room and I'll surely go mad" and Elizabeth complied with his wishes.

It had been two days since Will had woken, and four days of him being "incapacitated" in his bed. Elizabeth had been a dutiful nurse maid, fetching him whatever he needed and waiting on him to and fro always ready to jump at his beck and call. It had been wonderful at first, but after two days of Elizabeth fussing and fawning over him Will had decided that it was clearly time for some fresh air, so he took it upon his self to "relieve" Elizabeth of her motherly duties and instead accompany him on a walk down the shore. Indeed it had done wonders for him to be out of the room that seemed to be getting smaller ever hour.

Silence was key as the strolled down the beach, and Will was determined to break it…he just didn't know how. There were so many things that he wanted to as of her, things he wanted to know, things he wanted to tell her, but every time the words hung on the top of his tongue he found himself nearly choking to get the words out and in the end passed it off as a coughing fit. He was at his wits end, so he was not surprised when he randomly started spiting out words.

"You look lovely…It's different, I mean, it's a wonderful different and it suits you, I'm not meaning to sound uh…Look! The beach!"

They had stopped walking in the middle of his sort rant and Elizabeth was now looking at him with an amused smile.

"Thank you Will." She said as she smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile that seemed to glow along with the rest of her. It made Will feel slightly delusional and he swallowed before smiling back. It was odd what she did to him. A few months ago they were to be wed, now he felt like a nervous school boy, caught up in his words and tripping over air.

"So, uh, I can only assume that you have returned to stay?" His voice was hopeful and Elizabeth suddenly felt a hint of sorrow that she would be the one to crush that hope.

"Actually…I am to leave within the next few days…" Came her quiet reply. Shock over took him for a moment as he stared at her. The word disappointed didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. She had just arrived and she was already to leave? "I'm sorry Will…but…I've found happiness and I don't intend to leave it behind to return here…"

"I would not expect you too." His reply sounded bitter to Elizabeth's ears, and her pirate like temper flared up and stepped forward to defend herself.

"If you then me selfish then I have no reason to contradict you, but I have found happiness and as I said I do not intend to come back here and settle for this when I have found something that pleases me far greater…" It was not said nastily, but more defiant and strong than anything else.

His eyes widened as her words echoed in his head. They bounced around and he studied them a bit before coming to a shattering conclusion. Those words…the way she had said them, the meaning they held…they were the words of a pirate. She was taking what she wanted…taking what pleased her, what made her happy. Going for the gold instead of the silver.

"You've become a pirate." He stated simply, too shocked to muster up any real emotion. There was a slight tick in her jaw. She really couldn't understand why every one was so surprised. She had made It quite obvious all her life that pirates were something of great interest to her.

"I don't see why everyone is so bloody surprised, when all of you clearly remember me having a certain fascination with pirates." She said in a clipped tone.

"I know this Elizabeth, but id never thought you'd become one." He countered. Turning her back to him she gazed out at the sea and a wistful look over took her features. She swore then and there that she could hear the sea calling softly to her. Its cry floated along with the winds, a lured and alluring melody that filled her entire being with want. She found herself praying for Jack to hurry back…she needed to be out in the ocean.

"Will…I'm happy. For once in my life I am truly happy. I thought you wanted that…" She had abandoned her defiance and instead adopted a sort of sad air. God this woman was going to drive him completely off his rocker.

"I do want you happy Elizabeth…that is all I want…but not at the expense of your own life…Pirating is dangerous, you could be killed or-"

"Anything you do in life will be held at your own expense…" She interrupted him and simultaneously turned around and gripped on of his calloused hands in her own. He absent mindedly registered that her hands were just as roughed as his were, they were no longer soft and dainty, but strong and weathered, yet they still held their femininity. "Will, I know this. I know that being a pirate is dangerous and that my life is at risk…but it is what makes me happy Will! I assure you nothing will happen to me when I have Jac-" Elizabeth fumbled with the last word as Wills eyes widened.

"You have been with Jack all this time?" Silence stretched out for a moment before she gave a small nod. Jealously sprang up in him, but relief was coiled snugly around it as well. It brought him to some ease knowing that Jack had been looking after her for the past few months. It also made him slightly jealous to think that Jack and Elizabeth had been together all of this time. He was about to question her further when he suddenly remembered something that he shouldn't have forgotten. Something he would most likely regret forgetting. He had been so caught up in having her back within arms reach the fact Barbossa had been the one to stab him completely fled his mind.

"Barbossa!" He spat the name out with venom laced in his voice. Her eyes quirked at the random out burst. Well that was just strange, here they had been talking about her pirating and all the sudden Barbossa rudely makes himself known into their conversation. Her inner musings were interrupted "It was he who stabbed me!"

Elizabeth felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. What? Barbossa was dead! She had seen him fall, seen him die, he couldn't possibly been up and walking around. He couldn't have possibly stabbed Will. She shook her head frantically. No. it was simply not possible.

"That's impossible. Barbossa is dead." Her answer came out blunter than she intended it to.

"I thought that as well, but I know he is not! He was here in Port Royal, he is the bastard who stabbed me!" Elizabeth began walking towards the town, desperately trying to mark Will of as delusional and forget that he had ever brought up Barbossa, that is until he said something that made her blood run cold, and she stopped dead in her tracks with a fearful look in her eyes.

"He's looking for Jack."

She whirled around to face him with a fear and a glimmer of fire flaring up in her face. Her gaze was hard and her stance was stiff and she observed Will. Slowly what he had said began to sink in. She had wanted to forget it, she knew now that she could not. Everything seemed to fall into. Barbossa's body wasn't at the Isla Del Muerta, and some of his crew had escaped their hanging…Then suddenly there is another attack on Port Royal and William Turner, the one who had played a fair share in Barbossa's death just happens to be stabbed by none other than Barbossa himself, and now it seems that Barbossa is out for Jack, no doubt with a grudge as Jack had indeed been the one who did him in. It all fit…she just didn't want to believe it, apparently she had no choice.

"Are you certain?"

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Elizabeth! Stop this, this instant!" Her father shouted at her as she rushed about her home gathering all her possessions.

She had rushed up from the beach less then ten minutes ago and stormed through the doors of her home, startling her father and Norrington who had been having a late tea, she then proceeded to rush about her house picking up what few possessions she had brought with her. She had to get out of Port Royal. She had to find Jack and warn him of Barbossa, and no one was going to stand in her way.

Her father had been pleading with her to calm herself as she hurried about. He didn't exactly like the idea of his daughter leaving for the sea again when she had just arrived home. She was safe, she wasn't dead and he intended to keep it that way. He was not just going to let her run back to her life of piracy and get herself killed. She was his daughter, and his only daughter at that.

"Elizabeth, please! Just calm yourself!" Her father begged her as she quickly checked her pistol to make sure all was intact before she stuck it into her sash.

"I'm sorry father, I truly am but I must be leaving." She nearly flew down the stairs as she made for the front door, her father scurrying right behind her pleading with her for it least an explanation as to why she was fleeing from Port Royal once again.

"Elizabeth what is going on?" Norrington asked as he watched her fumble with the lock and iron handle of her front door. He had just heard a full five minutes of the Governor begging and pleading with his daughter, and had witnessed her practically flying down the stairs. Obviously he was curious.

"I assure you James it is a problem of my own." She said aggravated as she couldn't get the door to cooperate due to her trembling hands. Will had been standing next to the door watching the entire spectacle, and he jumped when she swore in a rather unlady like manner and loudly at that. Norringoton's eyes widened and her father scolded her on her language as he came up behind her and placed a hand firmly on the door just as it popped open, effectively slamming it shut. They gasped as she let out what could only be described as a snarl and tired to violently open the door.

"Elizabeth! If you think that I am just going to allow you to walk out of this house so you can run back to the _Black Pearl _and continue your life of piracy you are highly mistaken!"

Out of all the three men Norringoton was the one man who actually hadn't looked surprised upon hearing of her new found passion. It had been pretty obvious she had a soft spot for pirates ever since she was ten…He had been involved in many of their conversations concerning piracy after all. After meeting Sparrow, it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to her curiosity.

"Father. Open the door." The anger was barley contained in her voice as she gritted out the words through her teeth. There was no way In hell her father was going to stand between her and Jacks well being. Her getting to him before Barbossa did could be his only shot at survival, therefore it was exceedingly important that she find him and inform him of her disturbing discovery.

"The pirate who stabbed me nights ago…it was Barbossa." Will said to Norrington and Governor Swann. Although they had never met Barbossa and were lucky enough to never have witnessed his cruelty they had heard stories from Will and Elizabeth…they were not pleasant stories.

"But you said he was dead." Governor Swann said, his face aghast at the thought of more skeletal pirates.

"Apparently not as dead as I had thought." Came Wills gritted reply.

"Now that everyone is informed may I please take my leave?" They turned their heads back to Elizabeth who was glaring at her father from her position in front of the door. She did not look happy in the least, in fact she looked ready to kill anyone who made to even speak to her. The Governor however, did not shrink back.

"What makes you think I am going to let you go gallivanting off if that dreaded pirate is supposedly alive and sailing the seas!" He asked her, his voice rising with every word.

"Frankly it is not your decision to make! I am leaving with or without your consent!" Her anger matched his and they were basically nose to nose, their faces flushed. Governor Swann's wig was messed and his face was beat red while Elizabeth's hair was wild and her eyes were blaring. It was an odd sight to see a refined man screaming at a young woman who appeared to be a pirate.

"You are not leaving this house Elizabeth Victoria Swann, that is final!" A sudden clam rushed through her and she straightened her posture and folded her arms across her chest. It was a dangerous and uncomfortable calm that even made the Governor shrink back a bit.

"If you think that for a moment I am going to sit here and simply wait for Barbossa to find Jack…_then you are highly mistaken_." He winced as she mimicked his words.

"Elizabeth, I am sure Jack can handle himself." Norrington added sounding just as calm as she.

"That is beside the point! The point is Barbossa is out there and he is searching for Jack, and I guarantee you he is not going to want to have a pleasant chat with him…"

Will suddenly felt the room spinning and he had to rest his hand on the wall to steady himself. That same odd emotion had crept into her voice. That same look over took her features as she spoke of Jack. It couldn't be…but it was…Oh god, it really was. He wondered if she even knew yet.

"My God…" Will started amazed and saddened. "You're in love with him…"

It was still. For a moment it seemed that time had frozen, as all three men stared at Elizabeth, waiting for her reply. Wills admission had suddenly made things seem more real. It was like she had been living in a dream, and someone had just woken her up…what he had said was so true; she just didn't realize it until now. She was in love with Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth Swann was in love with the infamous pirate, captain Jack Sparrow. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she ignored wills statement and gripped her hand on the handle of the door.

"I am going to find Jack. You don't have to like it, but you must accept it. "

Her father and Norrington were too shocked to say anything as she turned around to leave. She hadn't agreed with Will…but she hadn't declined either. There was a lot to speculate. Did she love Jack Sparrow? Really love him?

Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

POTCPOTCPOTC

"Elizabeth, wait!"

She looked up from the docks when she saw Will jogging towards her. Worry etched itself on her features as she saw his face contort with pain that the jogging was causing his injury. Quickly, she rushed the rest of the way towards him so he would not aggravate his wound further, and lightly scolded him. Stopping in front of him she looked at him questioningly as he attempted to catch his breath.

She had been trying to catch a ride to Tortuga from any sailor that was willing to bring here within fifty feet of the pirate island, sadly she had found no one to aid her and she had been trying to barter passage with a gruff looking Jamaican man when she had heard Will calling out to her.

Elizabeth wasn't pleased in the least; in fact she was almost at her wits end with Port Royal. No one, not even one of the sailors had been willing to give her passage to Tortuga. They had given her unreasonable excuses about how they feared the pirate island, or how they were busy making runs…it was all crap, but it was crap that had made her very angry none the less. She had almost found herself in tears at a time or two when she let the thought enter her mind that she would not be able to get to Jack and that he would indeed be captured and most likely killed by the vengeful Barbossa, It pained her to even think of it, but if she could not find passage to Tortuga, then it was a very likely possibility. She had to find a way…for the life of her…she had too.

"What is it that you want Will?" Her tone was a tad harsh and clipped as she stood there with her hands on her hips and a solemn look in her eyes. Will tried not to let it affect him, for he understood that Elizabeth was having a very hard time dealing with everything that had happened within the given span of a week.

"I'm coming with you." Her stiff posture instantly dropped as she stared at him wide eyed.

"What! No! Your injured, and I could never ask you to do-"

"This choice is my own. I am not asking you, I am telling you that I will aid you." Moving to speak, he shut her up once again. "You mustn't be forgetting Elizabeth that Jack is also a friend to me…"

Her eyes flickered to the ground at his confession. It was indeed true that after the ordeal with the undead skeletal pirates, Will and Jack had become seemingly mutual friends. Will was the noble type. It was in his blood to defend his friends and his family, and he most likely felt that it was also his duty. Elizabeth knew then that Will would be coming with her whether she approved or not, it was who he was…it was what made William Turner a good man.

"You're a good man William Turner." Came her whispered reply.

POTCPOTC

They had spent the better part of the early evening looking for a way off the aristocratic island. Asking every sailor for passage and being turned down all times. The last rays of sun had long since disappeared and the bright stars had begun to speckle the sky while a full moon cast the ocean and its waves in a beautiful haunting glow.

Elizabeth and Will were sitting on one of the docks as they concocted their plan of escape. By now all of the sailors were either up at the Tavern, or sleeping soundly in their docked boats. It was the perfect time to escape…the perfect time to _commandeer_ a vessel by which means of travel were on the waves…the perfect time for _piracy_.

Seeing that there was no other way to leave Port Royal willingly accepted aboard a ship, they decided that unwillingly stealing a ship was their only option. Time was of the essence here, the twisted part was, that they didn't know exactly how much time was left. They didn't even know if there was still time. Barbossa and his crew had left Port Royal near a week ago…it was quite possible they could have run into Jack in that time.

Quickly, they finalized the last details of their plan and then hopped to it.

They had decided on a good moderately sized ship that floated a good thirty feet away from where they now stood, and it bobbed gently as the soft waves of the sea caressed its hull. Oh yes…this would be fairly simple. Within the span of five minutes they had stolen a row boat and were currently paddling their way to the vast object.

There was a look of determination on Elizabeth's face that Will had never before witnessed. It was obvious that she knew what she wanted and it was apparent that nothing was going to stop her from getting it. He then suddenly realized that she had automatically switched into pirate mode. Deciding on her plan of action and following through, no stops in between. Current action was commandeering a ship, which for all they knew could have had a sleeping crew on board.

They floated gently up to the side of the ship in which the anchor chain sank down into the shallow water, and before Will could blink Elizabeth had jumped up and wrapped her arms and Legs around the thick barnacled chain and began to work her way towards the deck. Will sat in the boat still, waiting for her to drop down a long boat so he could also board. Being that he was injured, climbing up a twenty foot chin didn't seem to be a very thrilling Idea to him…more like a painful one.

Glancing up, he saw her right leg disappear over the railing, and he chuckled when he heard a faint stumble. She must have tripped. A minute or two passed before he heard the splash of the long boat being lowered to the other side of the ship, and he hurriedly rowed himself over to the others side, before hopping in. Elizabeth slowly cranked the mechanism and all in a matter of three minutes Will was aboard the ship as he and Elizabeth tiptoed around the deck of the ship, raising sails, tying knots, and fastening ropes. It was best that they get the ship out to sea before rising up any dramatic from the crew that could possibly be on the ship.

They had everything settled all within a matter of minutes, and the last part left to go was the anchor…which sadly was the one of the hardest and noisiest tasks aboard the ship. Elizabeth and Will had expected the worse as they made their way to raise anchor, but fortunately everything ran smoothly. Turns out that the anchor system was, in fact, the most modern one of their century, it rose with ease and made little noise much to their delight.

So far all had been going incredibly well…which was odd in a situation such as this. Elizabeth was beginning to get a bit paranoid as they turned the ship and headed for open sea. She had been expecting it least a bit of trouble from someone, anyone that was most likely occupying the ship. She was not disappointed.

Just as they turned in the direction of the endless horizon she heard the unmistakable sound of the hammer of a pistol being cocked back. She froze when she heard a gruff, cold voice behind her.

"And just what is it you think your doing?"

Taking her hands of the wheel she turned slowly to look at the voices owner. She was shocked to find a young man who looked no older than twenty five with a pistol aimed at Will, who stood, caught like a deer in head lights as he stared at the gun that was aimed directly in the middle of his eyes.

This was not what she had expected. He was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. He didn't' hold a candle to Jack, but she had to admit that she was indeed stunned speechless. He looked to be about 5'll with a wiry, thin, muscular frame not unlike Jacks. His pale grey eyes bored into hers with a fury that sent chills down her spine. A shoulder length mass of almost black hair was tucked behind his ears, and it complimented is very angular features…this most definitely was not what she had expected. Clearing her throat she clasped her hands behind her back and sent Will a wide eyed glance.

"It would appear that I am borrowing your ship." She said evenly. Anger shot through his features, and the barrel of his gun made contact with Wills forehead, and his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but _it would appear_ that you were attempting to steal my ship." The young man replied coldly. Elizabeth smirked a smirk that Jack himself would have been proud of. She was attempting to keep up a fearless façade…however her inner emotions were bouncing of the walls as she tried to keep her cool. She was a pirate, or it least a pirate in training, so acting like one did seem to be required.

"I shall correct you then kind sir." His face contorted in brief confusion, but his hand that gripped the pistol did not falter. "I was in fact _commandeering_ your ship."

"Oh…I see." A dark smile flitted across his lips as he gazed at her. "Well then, I'm afraid that I shall have to cut your attempt to commandeer my ship short my dear, seeing as I'm about to blow away your partner in crime." Her eyes widened double there size, and she lunged for him just as his finger pulled the trigger.

Blood. Everywhere. Wills blood.

Or so she had thought.. Instead of hearing the deafening boom as the pistol launched its bullet out through the barrel, she heard an empty "click". Apparently the brave young lad had forgotten to load his pistol. Good for them…bad for him.

Will had literally saw his life flash before his eyes when he saw the stranger pull back the trigger. Images and sounds played out before him, ringing in his ears as he saw himself at 5, 8, 11, 15, 19, and twenty two. All the forgotten memories whooshed around in his head at lightning speed, catching him up on things long forgotten. So you can see why he nearly went into cardiac arrest when he realized that gun wasn't loaded. Seeing your life flash before your eyes was a bit of a life changing experience. The only thing he could think about at that moment was _what if it hadn't been empty_?

A brief moment of stunned silence stretched out before the three for what seemed like an eternity. It was broken when Will suddenly felt an over powering urge to have the pistol out of his face, and he whipped his arm out and caught the young man by surprise, knocking it out of his hand, and it clattered onto the floor.

Elizabeth took the opportunity to unsheathe her cutlass from her sash, brandishing it in a perfect fighting stance as she approached her opponent. The reasonable side of her said it was a tad unfair seeing as he had no weapon, however it was beaten down by pirate Elizabeth when she saw him grab the first available object within reach. Said object happened to be a boat oar.

Grabbing the end, he held tight and swung around in a 180 degree angle at Elizabeth and Wills knee level. On impulse, she jumped over it, Will however wasn't so lucky seeing as his injury prevented him from doing such things, and the hard wooden oar made shattering contact with his left shin. And he fell to the ground with a cry of pain, clutching at his newly battered shin.

A brief look of triumph washed over the young man, but it was short lived as Elizabeth dropped her cutlass and charged at him full speed. Her arms wrapped around his mid section and she kept charging forward with the man practically draped over her shoulder. Her eyes widened when she went to take her next step and instead encountered a whole lot of air. Trying to regain her balance and hold a full grown man on her shoulder she failed miserably and tumbled down the stairs to the main deck, crashing into the man as she stumbled down the short stair case. Elizabeth cried out when her elbow hit one of the steps and a rippling pain made its way up her arm.

Doing her best to ignore it, she jumped up to fight, slightly dizzy from her tumble down the stairs. Her opponent was stumbling over himself to get up, and she used his distress to her advantage. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings and she found an object suitable for the purpose she had in mind. Thrusting out her arm she grabbed the round iron handle of the burning lantern and swung it around.

There was a sickening crack as the glass shattered against the young man's head, and the gross looking yellow wax oozed down the side of his handsome face. He stood dazed for a moment, and then toppled to the ground, landing on the wooden deck with a loud thud.

Breathing heavily, she stared at him for a moment before bending down to check for a pulse. It beat lightly over her fingers and she sighed half in relief that she hadn't killed him and half in annoyance that she didn't. Coming to the conclusion that he was out cold, she tripped up the stairs back to the helm to check on Will.

He was lying on the floor, groaning and clutching his bruised shin to his stomach. Worry fluttered inside of her and she rushed to his aid, helping him sit up and running a hand affectionately through his air, asking him hurriedly if there was anything that she could do to help him. He didn't answer and instead gritted his teeth as he tried to deal with the pain.

She took it upon herself to check his new wound as she brought her gentle fingers to his stocking and rolled it down to his ankle. It was not a pretty thing to look at. The front of his shin had instantly blossomed into a colorful array of purples, blues, blacks and a slight tinge of green and yellow. Trying not to hurt him, she brushed her fingers lightly over the wound and Will gasped in pain. From the looks of it, it wasn't broken, just severely bruised. It would most likely cause him a great deal of pain for a while.

She coaxed him to stand up, and wrapped an arm around his wais and his shoulders, while he did the same to her. They slowly hobbled over to a crate and she sat him down, she then rolled up his pant leg and began to unbutton her vest. Will was stared at her through his pain filled eyes, what in the name of all that was holy was she doing?

"Elizabeth…what are you-" He was silenced as she began to rip the vest into shreds. Taking a moderately large piece, she began to wrap it around his leg, but stopped short. He saw her eyes roam about the deck and land on the oar that was a few feet away.

Crawling over to it, she stood up and brought it down hard on the side of the ship. She winced as it cracked in half, leaving a mark on the railing and she looked to be almost apologizing to the boat for her mistreating it. Grabbing a splintered piece of the oar, she brought it up to Wills face and he looked at her with a look that asked "what they hell am I to do with this?". He opened his mouth to as her what she wanted him to do with it, but instead of words coming it, the bitter tasting wood was pushed in between his teeth, and before he could even wonder what had gotten into her, pain exploded in his shin as she wrapped the cloth tightly around his leg.

Now he knew why she had shoved his mouth chock full of wood. He bit down hard, stifling shouts as she handily worked away at wrapping his leg. By the time she was finished Will had almost bitten through the entire chunk of wood. He silently thanked her when he realized that he probably would have chewed out his teeth or tongue.

Apologizing she stood up and brushed off her pants. Without saying a word she moved below deck, leaving Will alone on the helm to ponder the fact that he had almost been shot in the face with a pistol.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth gritted her teeth as she gave her last knot another hard yank, effectively tightening it to the maximum. She had taken to tying up the young man to the mast of what she assumed was his own ship. A series of complicated knots and ties had been made to ensure that he wasn't going any where.

She stared at him for a moment. She felt bad, she really did, I mean, common she hit the guy in the side of the face with a lantern…ouch.

Swallowing her pride, she used a stray bucket to pull up some sea water, and used a piece of her torn vest to peel the wax off his face. Tiny bits of glass also were pulled from his skin as she picked and washed all the gunk out of his hair. His face was a tad red due to the hotness of the wax, and there was a small scar that cut through his eye brow, but other than that, he seemed to be fine…well she hoped he was fine.

Tossing the water overboard, she grabbed her pistol from her sash and made to explore below deck. Surely someone would have heard the ruckus they caused on deck, if there had been anyone else on the ship, but it didn't hurt to check. Walking down the steps, she saw the main bunk cabin with about ten or eleven hammocks. They were all empty and swinging aimlessly with the rocking of the boat. Quickly she searched the captains quarters and the cargo hold. Finding nothing, she rushed on deck and back up to the helm.

Will sat on the crate looking lost and she put a hand oh his shoulder and gave him a concerned look. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped and looked up at her. There was a slight glaze of tears over his eyes, and she wondered if it was from the pain or something else.

"I can't feel my leg…" He said quietly to her. Eliizabeth sat shocked for a moment. He couldn't feel his leg? What? He seemed to read her thoughts. "I cant feel anything at all…no pain…nothing…"

She swallowed and searched for something to say, anything to make him feel better. Nothing came. Did this mean he could never walk on that leg again? Did this mean he was crippled? What the hell did this mean? Suddenly her face brightened when she remembered something Jack had told her while the had been at sea.

"You'll be alright!" Elizabeth assured him with a small smile. "Your shin must have been hit hard enough that it became temporarily paralyzed. You will be fine within a day or two."

"And if I'm not?" He asked rather reluctantly as if he dreaded the answer.

"You will be."

She believed every word.

POTCPOTCPOTC

The sun beat down on the deck of what Elizabeth had Nick Named _The Sparrow_. It didn't really matter to her what its name had been, for she had officially marked it as _The Sparrow_, and any one who told her other wise would be damned to hell.

She stood at the helm, steering the ship that she had grown so fond of given the short amount of time they had been on it.

It had been less than twelve hours since they had first boarded, and Elizabeth hadn't left her spot on the helm for even a second. She had a purpose, and a very important one at that, Find Jack Sparrow, alive and unscathed. Every so often she would take out the compass and follow to where the needle led, keeping her eyes peeled on the endless horizon for a black ship with black sails.

Will was sitting at the helm caught up in watching Elizabeth. They had struck up conversation every now and then but it was mostly silence, as they were both to busy thinking about their own lives, and the sudden complications that had arisen. Their inner ramblings were interrupted however as a low groan rang out on the main deck.

The young man seemed to be coming to, as his head lolled up and he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He was on his ship. He was on his ship that was moving without his consent. He was on his ship…tied up to the main mast? Frantically he looked around and glared when he spotted Elizabeth up at the helm, staring at him curiously. That stupid wench had beat him in the head with a lantern, _commandeered_ his ship, then proceeded to tie him up to _his_ mast while she stood up at the helm steering _his_ bloody ship…SHIT!

She offered him a small smile when he glared at her. She actually abandon her spot at the helm and perched herself on the steps that led to the main deck, with her hands folded in her arms. Over the last hours Will and Elizabeth had found themselves talking about the courageous ex captain of The Sparrow, and Elizabeth had gotten fed up with calling him _him_, or it, and boy…so she had chuckled when she had taken it upon herself to name him. And she bequeathed him Johnny. He looked like a Johnny.

"I see you've joined the land of the living." She said amused as he glared holes through her.

"You bloody strumpet!" Johnny began to sputter as he cursed at her. She had innocently placed her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands as she observed him. What a funny character.

"I believe you have made yourself quite clear Johnny." Elizabeth interrupted his ramblings with the blunt statement. He looked at her for a moment dumbfounded. Johnny? What the hell?

"Who the hell is Johnny?" "Johnny" Spat the question from his lips, venom dripping off every syllable.

Smiling brightly, she slowly stepped down the steps and stood next to his tied form. Shrugging she looked out at the ocean.

"Well I hadn't a clue what to call you, so I named you Johnny."

He had to be dreaming. Yea that was it. He was on his ship the Freedoms Flight, lying in his oh so comfortable captains bed dreaming. Yep dreaming….so why did the ropes bite into his skin and why was the sun scorching his forehead? It felt so real…but it had to be a dream right? Wrong.

"I happen to have a name." Came his cold reply. She gave him a dazzling smile.

"And what might that be _Johnny_?"

"Not that you have a right to know but it happens to be Zachariah's Devain." Johnny replied snippily.

She cocked her head to the side as if to think about it, absently twirling a piece of her sun bleached hair in her fingers.

"Zach…Zachy…" Playing with the name a bit just to tease him, she bit her bottom lip before replying all too cheerily. "I think not. Johnny is much better!"

He opened his mouth to screech a biting comment but she stopped him by bringing up her hands to silence him. Placing her hands behind her back, she looked at him silently all amusement gone from her beautiful face.

"Mr. Devain…I have a proposition for you…" Her tone was serious and he pretended to look nonchalant and as if he didn't care. Frankly, curiosity was his weak spot.

"I want no dealings with you Ms…" He searched for a name and she supplied without hesitation.

"Sparrow."

Will nearly fell off of his crate when he heard her utter that name. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement, but then again, he recalled a time when she had stolen his name also. Jack was a lucky man.

Johnny's eyes widened a bit. Sparrow? As in the Jack Sparrow? He hadn't even known he was wed, but here this striking young woman was standing in front of him. A pirates wife. The wife of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He had remembered listening to sailors telling stories of Jack Sparrow and all his amazing tell tale adventures. They were daring and exciting, scary and comical. He was it. The most notorious pirate ever. He hid his amazement behind bored eyes.

"I want no dealings with you _Ms. Sparrow_."

A hard look washed over her face and she came nose to nose with him, fury shining in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm afraid you're not understanding me _Johnny_. I'm not giving you an option. Either you comply or you don't…failure to comply…well you will find yourself in a most uncomfortable situation." Her eyes showed she told no lie and she absent mindedly flicked the small dagger that was tucked neatly away in her sash.

Johnny was not a stupid man. He valued his life above all other things, and he would do whatever it took to live is along as humanly possible on gods green earth…Even if that meant complying with the orders of a Pirate. Sticking out his chin defiantly, and trying to maintain an air of pride he looked at her with frosty eyes. She matched back with an equally rabid stare.

"What is this proposition?"

POTCPOTCPOTC

So, how do you like Zachariah's "Johnny" Devain huh? Well I Love him! He is my own creation and I adore him, so be nice. In this chapter I wanted to make Elizabeth's pirate side more prominent! She is a pirate, or something like it! Hope you guys liked this chappie! It's extra long for you. Misses and Kisses!

:Review:x333


	12. Jack Be Nimble

Dear Faithful readers,

I am so incredibly sorry for the immensely long wait I bestowed upon you amazing people. I have just been really busy trying to get my summer reading and drama script memorization done…ahh! School starts in three days! YIKES! Thank you for sticking with me, you all are greater than you will ever know. Also I have a new love and I'm writing a new fiction. Its not for Pirates of the Caribbean…sorry, but it is for the book Twilight by Stephanie Meyers, which I love more than anything right now! So read read! And if you haven't read the book then you should be ashamed of yourselves! GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!

Oh hey, more good news! Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest comes out on DVD

December 5th, 2006

Yes, praise me. I am cool. I've got connections! Whoot!

LIKE WOW! REVIEWS…sniff…sob…I love you guys! There are so many…I love them all…I swear…sniff… I'm like the richest woman in the world with so many great readers like you guys. You make me giddyful!

So yeah, here's your new update, I hope you like it. This chapter was actually supposed to include some other stuff from the next chapter, but like always I went type crazy- again- so you get a bonus chappie! SWEET! So yea! Read and Review, and I promise I will try to update within the next few days. I Heart you guys. Thanks for sticking with my stupid butt:D

All my Pirate love and lore,

Ms. Amanda-Kay

PS: If you didn't notice, I changed my Pen Name it is now "Blood Doll" In order of my vampire fascinationisim! (Note to you, I've been vamp obsessed for years…that makes me super cool! VAMPIRES AND PIRATES ROCK!)

NOTE: I did not spell check, I'm to tired, so I'll do it another day, alright? I knew you guys wanted a chappie up, so I just put it up here. Mistakes will be fixed as soon as I don my cape and spandex costume savvy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

If you think I do, I don't know what your seein'

So again…I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

All hail Gore Verbinski…ean!

POTCPOTCPOTC

12- **_Jack Be Nimble_**

"You missed a spot Johnny!"

It was funny how given time, certain people switched roles in a scenario, such as now. Elizabeth was up at the helm directing "her" ship, while its previous captain Zechariahs "Johnny" Devain, madly scrubbed the main deck, and just as Jack had done to her, she gladly and gratefully did it to their newest reluctant member of the crew.

Six hours had passed since she had willingly untied Johnny from the mast and put him to work. Seeing as Will could barely stand let alone walk, she needed every ounce of help she could get from any able bodied man on the ship. Said able bodied man happened to go by the delightful nick name, Johnny.

So, after she had presented her "proposition" to him, he had accepted, under the circumstances that his life was in no way to be harmed. She had stuck clean to their deal, but happily tormented him every passing minute he was on the ship, giving him the worst and most difficult tasks there were aboard a pirate ship. Now he was scrubbing the duck, just as she had done long ago.

From the looks of his face, he was about ready to beat her head in with any available object, which is why Will kept a trained pistol on him as he mercilessly scrubbed the deck.

He had valiantly tried to turn the tables on them little under two hours ago, abruptly standing up, running below deck and hiding like an imbecile. Elizabeth unsheathed her cutlass and followed, spending over twenty minutes searching for him, when he suddenly jumped in front of her with what she only assumed to be his sword, brandished in front of his face.

The fight lasted all of three minutes as she kicked him in his lower regions and clocked him on the head with the barrel of her pistol.

He had awoken thirty minutes later to find a bucket full of sea water and a dirty, tattered rag lying on his face, also accompanied by a unfaltering pistol, loaded, cocked backed and ready to be fired. He was officially screwed.

This all brought him to his current situation, of him scrubbing the deck, and the captain taunting him like a vulture does their prey. It was all silly really. It was his ship, he should be captaining it, and he had been looking forward to doing just that last night before he slipped into his bed in the captain's cabin.

He had sailed into the harbor of Port Royal, with a temp crew, and the real permanent crew would be arriving early the next morning, ready for him to sail out into that endless horizon as he performed jobs for the east India trading company. It all looked hopeless now, seeing as his ship had been "commandeered by, what could only be described as a woman pirate, and a man who was rather reluctant to be a pirate, but followed the would be pirate lass around.

It seemed pathetic that they had over thrown him on his own ship…but they had, and he was sure that he wasn't going to get out of it…which was rather upsetting.

There was the pound of small feet up the steps of to the helm, and he looked up as he saw Elizabeth run to the wheel and pull out the blasted compass that she hadn't let go of since she stepped foot on the ship.

She studied to compass for a moment before she turned the wheel slightly. Squinting, she could barely make out the image of Tortuga in the distance

"About an hour maybe more." She announced as she trudged down the steps.

"Oh Joy."

It was fair to say that he wasn't too happy about his ship being commandeered and sailed to a repulsive pirate island filled with hooligans and wenches who didn't know their back from their front. What for? He didn't know. All he knew was that "Captain" Elizabeth apparently had her heart set on finding something and from the looks of it, she wasn't about to go rushing off with her tail between her legs if she didn't get it.

Over the hours he had picked up bits and pieces of hushed conversation between the "Captain" and her injured boy, courtesy of his handy work with a boat oar. Something about her husband and a pirate captain named Barbossa. Didn't sound to exciting…actually it sounded stupid, but what choice did he have other than to go along? Get his brains blown out over the floor of his newly scrubbed deck? Well obviously the first option seemed safer and saner.

He realized the captain was prattling on about something and he tuned in as he caught the tail end of her sentence.

"-off at Tortuga." He better not have heard what he thought he just heard.

"Your what?" Johnny demanded angrily, ceasing his deck scrubbing and looking up at Elizabeth who again had perched herself on the steps.

"I said, 'We're dropping you off at Tortuga.'"

"You most certainly are not!" came his outraged reply as he threw the soiled rag onto the deck with a "splat" and stood up with fury in his eyes. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she fingered the knife she was playing with.

"Well, would you rather we throw you over board?"

Her suggestion was blunt and his eyes widened slightly when he realized that she wasn't kidding. "Listen 'Johnny', the only way you're getting off of this ship- and believe me you _are_ getting off- is over the deck into the icy black waters of the endless sea, or on the decks of Tortuga. How you decide to go is up to you."

Well that wasn't good. That wasn't good at all, but what choice did he really have? The water or the decks of a pirate island. Neither seemed appealing…but it didn't look like he had many options to choose from.

"Or," Elizabeth interrupted him. "You could join my crew."

It was silent for a moment before he let out a rather ungentlemanly snort, which quickly turned into uproarious laughter. Elizabeth was not pleased, in fact she was down right pissed as a hard glare filled her beautiful face. Briskly, she got up and stormed over to him, pulling out her dagger on the way. Grabbing his collar, she pressed the small blade into his side and hauled him towards the railing of the ship. Her hand wound around the edge of his neck line as she pushed his torso over the railing so it hung out over the crushing black waves of the ocean. The dagger flicked up to his neck making a slight cut on his Adams apple. A trickle of blood slowly leaked out.

Though she had drawn blood he was still slightly laughing. It was all just to funny. What crew was she talking about? There was no crew. There was the injured boy, himself and a woman who tried to pass as a pirate captain. What in gods name was she talking about a "crew" for? As if anyone would join. She was practically a stick. Didn't look threatening at all.

"I haven't a clue why you're still laughing. Right now it is I and only I who holds your life in your hands. Make your decisions wisely if you want to save your miserable hide." She sneered angrily.

His laughter stopped. Damn she was right.

"I'm sorry Miss." There was no apology in his voice. "It's just…I don't know why your suggesting this ridiculousness to me. It's obvious that whatever little excursion your going on will not succeed. You have no crew, and you won't _ever_. Where do you think your going to get one? Tortuga? I think not! You honestly believe that any of those 'noble', 'honest' men are going to sail out to sea with a _lady_ like yourself? You might as well throw yourself into a pack of lions. In fact, why don't you go and do that right now?"

The dagger increased in pressure on his neck and another drop of blood spilled out. Wincing he chided himself. He knew it was stupid of him to say something like that to her…he just couldn't resist however. It was to tempting. She was sinfully beautiful when she was pissed.

"Well then, I guess that means I can kill you now. Lucky for me."

He waited for the finished thrust of the blade to enter his throat, but it never came. Instead she stared at him oddly then proceeded to pull him back up straight. Confusion filled him as he watched her tuck her dagger neatly away into her sash. "On second thought, you don't have to join my crew. I'm going to _make_ you."

Turning around she stalked back to the helm. He quickly pounded up the stairs, hot on her heels. Will adjusted his position on the bench, to get a better aim at Johnny if he got to dangerous. Or touchy. Yes, touchy was the right word.

"Who do you think you are! I will not join your half-thought-out scheme so you can save your wretched filth of a husband!"

A red hand print blossomed on his right cheek, and a painfully sweet sting began to radiate through his face, while his vision attempted to catch up with him. He swore he could hear her sizzle with white hot anger as she looked at him with undiluted fury shining in her eyes. Tears leaked out of her brown orbs and she hastily wiped them away with her thin fingers.

The muscles in her face twitched as she stared at him, ready to slap him again just for the sheer pleasure it would bring her.

"Say anything like that again and I will _not_ hesitate to kill you where you stand."

Too shocked to speak, he mutely nodded and continued to stare at her as she turned around to stare at the sea, her back to him. What she said next floored him completely.

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper that quickly floated away with the wind, but he had heard it. "I'm sorry that this is happening to you. I'm sorry that we chose your ship and I'm sorry you were on it. It was a reckless decision, hasty, but I needed a ship and if I couldn't get one willingly then I was going to take it."

She turned around, composed, no trace of tears or anger in her eyes. Only defiance and determination.

"But that is done. And either you stand before me as my enemy or as my ally. You can work with me or against me, I don't care if you despise me, I don't care if you'd rather kill me than speak to me…but I am on a mission, and I will complete it with or without you."

He remained unspeaking for a moment, frozen in shock.

"I'll strike a deal with you Zachariah's Devain… if we come out of this alive, I swear on pain of death that I will give you back your ship…hopefully in one piece. Do we have an accord?"

Silently he pondered her offer.

Reaching out his hand, he firmly shook it as hard as he could without breaking the bones in her frail fingers, and she equally shook back in favor.

It wasn't a strong alliance, but for the time being it would work.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Elizabeth set her boot clad foot on the docks of Tortuga. The sent of rum and sweat burnt her nose and she cringed at the familiar aroma. It may have smelled funny, but it was familiar…something stable.

Will had stayed on the ship, incapable of walking at the time being, while Elizabeth and Johnny teamed up to search the island.

She still didn't entirely trust him. He was a sneaky bastard. Sly and conniving…like Jack, that was one of the reasons why she had a certain respect for the boy…she would never tell him that though.

The feeling was mutual on both parts. He didn't trust her, she didn't trust him…they made the perfect pair. She wasn't about to kill him, and he didn't think he was about to try something funny. He valued his life more than his pride, and he sure as hell didn't want to be stuck on a pirate island, he'd take his chances with the fierce and beautiful captain of his ship.

He felt her snatch his hand, and she sent him a warning glare as she pulled him around the island, in search of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth breezed through the crowds and ducked flying bottles, swords, groping hands, and stray fists and feet as she weaved in and out of the island. Johnny himself, got hit exactly five times with four different objects…that was most likely due to his lack of experience on a pirate island.

Coming into the bay she had been hopeful, anxious even. Her hopes had died and instead was replaced with dread as she clearly did not see the familiar all black ship floating in the bay. So acting on impulse, she grabbed Johnny and began to make her way to the other side of the island. She would check every bay the island had for the one ship out of the dozens that were currently docked there.

Peeling through the crowds her eyes scanned over the faces and clothing for a particular rouge pirate with a beautiful face and dark eyes. So far, she had come up fruitless, and she hoped by the end of her search she would find both the devious pirate captain and his treasured ship.

By the end of the second hour she had checked all the Taverns and docks and came up with nothing. No Jack, no Black Pearl.

The compass had undoubtedly pointed to Tortuga just thirty minutes before they had docked, so why weren't they here? She had come to the conclusion that either they had been there and they left from a different port sailing back to Tortuga as soon as the had arrived, or she secretly wanted Jack to be in Tortuga so intensely that she had tricked herself into wanting it.

Either way, he wasn't there. Which wasn't good.

Now there was only one option. She hadn't found Jack, and she was crewless…well not completely, a man she loathed and her ex-fiancé. Right…great crew, especially since said ex-fiancé couldn't walk and said man she loathed would probably look for his first open window to blot or attempt to commandeer her…his…whatever, ship again. Great.

Now she found herself down at the docks acting like an insane woman, shouting at the top of her lungs for "any able bodied man" to join her crew. So far she had come up with a few obscene hand gestures and jokes from passing sailors, which added up to a grand total of no one.

Johnny sat against the railing of the dock, watching her with amused eyes as she shouted and threatened at passing sailors. She may have been beautiful, but really, there were better ways to attract a crowd. He wasn't about to help her out though, the longer they stayed on this island, the longer it would be before they rescued her husband…which was fine with him, and honestly watching her act like a crazy wench was much more fun, so he sat lounging, being a spectator watching her strange behavior.

He heard a pirate tell her to "Go to hell" and apparently Elizabeth had had enough of the obscene language and hand gestures, and she fumbled furiously for her pistol, pulled back the hammer and fired at the pirates foot, pitting a niche in the wooden deck and blood spatters on the rotted doc.

He screamed shrilly and attempted to run away at another shot she was firing. It grazed his ankle and he howled in agony again as he hobbled away while she hastily fumbled to reload her pistol.

Her hands shook uncontrollably as she silently tried to keep the small iron bullets steady to load them into the pistol, and failed miserably as one clinked onto the floor and fell between the gaps of the beaten wood, making a soft sound between a plunk and a splash as it sunk into the water.

Dropping another, she cursed loudly as she bent down on her hands and knees to fetch it before it fell to its doom just like the other had. Again she failed and in the process ended up dropping all of them and they clattered like marbles on the doc, some rolling around while others fell into the murky depths.

Losing the last shred of whatever calm she was holding onto, her pistol fell from her numb fingers and hit the deck with a loud thunk. Sinking further down on her knees, she took off her hat, letting her beautiful golden brown hair spill out in a curtain around her head, covering her face from prying eyes; she collapsed onto the deck with her hands in her face. Her shoulders shook slightly from the quiet sobs she was trying to cover up.

All of it, everything, it was just to much. Her life had gone from heaven to hell in less than a week and now all felt hopeless. She had tried; she really had, to keep everything in. She had kept telling herself it would be easy, everything would be alright, everything would be just fine soon.

Now she could barely hear those words, the only ones that echoed through her mind now that she could even hear correctly were "Jack" and "Dead". Any sentence that had the words "Jack" and "Dead" in it would not be good. It was fatal to say the least.

So now, she melted into a pathetic puddle on the deck of a pirate island with more than a small audience who were either chuckling or shaking their heads in disapproval. Mostly the first. It wasn't every day you saw a frail looking girl break down on a deck in Tortuga.

Even the whores here had more back bone than she did. Pity.

If only they knew…but they didn't. They just thought she was a pathetic girl who cried whenever she broke a nail, that's all they saw…there was so much more, so much bottled up inside of her that overwhelmed her to point break.

Jack had been the most important thing to her the past few months, he still was. As far as she knew, he was her number one priority along with keeping herself alive, but now he was no where to be seen, and neither was Barbossa which meant one of two things. Barbossa had found Jack and was either marooning, maiming or killing him, or the second, Jack had no clue Barbossa was after him and in fact was on his way back to Port Royal to get his lady love. Little did he know that his lady love was no longer in Port Royal…which also meant he didn't know that a certain dead captain was no longer dead. He was quite animated actually…with the thirst for vengeance in his veins.

The thought brought a new wave of tears to Elizabeth's eyes, and they slowly scorched a path down her tender cheeks. It was hopeless…if Jack was…if he was…there was nothing left to live for if Jack was…

A world without Jack, wasn't a world at all. Somehow she knew that if Jack died at that very moment, the world would lose its brilliance. It would be like a flower being snuffed out by the winter, or a candle's flame sizzling into a burnt and charred wick. The world would be lifeless. Empty. Her world would be, damn what anyone else thought.

She hardly felt the arms of someone gently pulling her into a standing position, and surprisingly hugging her awkwardly.

Johnny lightly patted her on the back. He really didn't know why she had suddenly started weeping on the doc. Surely it couldn't have been the fact the imbecile pirate had told her to go to hell? She was much to defiant and strong a woman for that…so why?

He held her for a moment more wondering how to break the awkwardness of it all. Less than twenty-four hours ago she had commandeered his ship, knocked him in the face with a burning lantern, kicking him in his lower regions, Slit his throat, threatened his life, gave him a ridiculous nick name, flung him down a flight of stairs, forced him into working for her and now, here he stood on the deck of a pirate island she had forced him onto, comforting her in front of laughing pirates…oh what a strange path life leads you down.

He tried to force himself to think of why he had done it, hugged her that is, but deep inside he knew it was because he hated, no matter how much of a bitch any woman was, to see the female species cry. It was like a knife to his heart every time he heard those strangled sobs escape their lips. Now was no different.

Right now, Elizabeth Sparrow wasn't a fearsome pirate that but on a brave façade. She was a woman, hurting and breaking inside, and all she needed was the comfort of another. He gladly, but awkwardly took the job.

He heard her sniff a few times before she slowly wiped her tears away with still shaking hands. He felt her head tilt up towards his, and a moment later her brown sparkling pools were piercing his grey ones.

For a while she just stood there, staring at him, trying to figure him out somehow.

"Thank you."

She whispered, then she turned, picked up what was left of her bullets, and pistol tucked them neatly away and walked down the deck. Staring after her, he contemplated following her. The decision was made easily, and quickly he was on her heels, following her to where ever it was she was heading.

POTCPOTCPOTC

The couple walked into the Faithful Bride, Elizabeth leading and Johnny shortly following behind. He had learned on the fifteen minute walk there that it was best for him and his innards if he learned how to duck and dodge properly. On the walk he had only gotten hit twice, which was indeed an improvement from before.

As usual, the stench of rum, sweat, smoke and sex filled their nose as well as the thick wave of heat as they passed through the door. Johnny, not being familiar with the smell, resisted the urge to gag and instead swallowed his displeasure, hiding it with s scrunched nose and look of distaste on his handsome face.

Elizabeth just sucked in a deep breath, warming up her nostrils for the air in the room. No use complaining about it, they would most likely be in here for a while.

She lightly smacked Johnny in the stomach and shouted for him to find them a spare table while she casually strode up to the bar and ordered to mugs of rum.

His eyes widened as he observed the chaos and disarray around him. How in the name of god was he supposed to get through this mess, let alone find a table? He stumbled a foot as someone bumped into him from behind, and he flew into a table that was housing some sort of card game held by a group of four very gritty, and not-so-nice looking pirates.

The chips on their table rattled a little as he collided with the unstable piece of furniture, and he attempted to smile at them. It came out as a demented grin due to his nerves going on over load, and he slowly slinked away as they glared after him. He bumped into another table and two bar maids on to the bar to fetch Elizabeth. She met him half way with two mugs of rum and silently glared at him for not finding a table. Apparently ordering rum and finding a table was a sport played by her and Jack.

He fumbled for an excuse about there being no way to get through the clusters of people and she rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side, mentioning for him to follow her.

She walked less than two feet before she came upon a drunken pirate who appeared to be sleeping in his chair. Grimacing in disgust, she brought her foot up and kicked his chair out from underneath him, sending the disgruntled man toppling to the floor in a heap of dirty wardrobe and rum.

There was an uproar of laughter as she hopped over him with Johnny following. Repeating this action a few more times, she stopped at a table with a pirate that was to drunk to even see straight let alone fight for his table. Setting her mugs down on the table, she took the drunken pirates bottle of rum, brought if over her head and smashed it hard down on his skull.

He immediately fell unconscious, and fell onto the back of his chair. Gritting her teeth, she kicked him in the gut dropping him to the floor. Politely she offered a chair to him as if he were the lady and she were the gentleman. He rolled his eyes and stiffly sat down, attempting to avoid stepping on the slumbering pig next the their table. She sat his opposite and began working on her rum, obviously in deep thought.

A group made up of five men soon clambered over to their table and snatched up the fat lard that Elizabeth had knocked out. She heard them laughing and cracking jokes about him as they hauled him out of the bar. Chuckling as she downed a sip of the amber liquid. Oh what a lovely fate he had waiting for him…he'd be waking up with the pigs in a few hours.

"So…Mrs. Sparrow-" Johnny began awkwardly.

"Please, call me Eli." She insisted lightly.

Pausing for a moment he continued. "_Mrs. Sparrow _what exactly are we doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

"I cant leave without a crew can I?" she asked him stupidly. He nearly growled at her demeaning comment.

"I meant, why is it you are sitting here instead of doing whatever it is you should be doing to set your plan in action?"

"I'm thinking. You're interrupting. Besides what's it to you? You weren't exactly pleased with my demanding of your services." Snorting, he set his face into a stone cold glare.

"I would hardly call them services Mrs. Sparrow. Besides, the sooner you finish this ridiculous plan of yours, the faster I get my ship back."

"Well aren't you selfish." Elizabeth said sneering at him with distaste.

"No more than you." Came his icy reply.

"What do you value more Johnny? Your pride or your life? Chose quickly because I'm about to diminish both." The tone she used made him shiver. It was frosted and razor sharp, cutting him to the quick.

This was a woman that wasn't going to take any of his crap, and even though he knew he should shape up, he couldn't. It was too much fun to bother her; inwardly it made him giddy to know he could push her buttons so easily.

"I think you should be asking yourself if you value Jacks life more than you value that rum you've got there in your hands."

She whipped the mug angrily at him and got up. The worst part was that he was right. She was wasting time, trying to devise a plan, while Jacks time was clearly running out.

A cruel smile touched her lips when she saw him rubbing the side of his forehead that had started to bleed from his latest injury. By the time the journey was over he would probably be black and blue instead of that lovely shade of brown he was now…to bad.

Pushing down her raging pleasure at his pain, she sucked up her pride and stomped over to him. Elizabeth swatted his hands away from the bleeding wound so she could inspect it. He stilled instantly, loving the feel of her roughened fingers on his forehead. He could feel the rough texture of her skin, but at the same time they were still softer than anything he could think of. The moment was broken when he felt her grab hold of his shirt and rip a shred off of the right sleeve.

Gaping, he stared at her as she dipped it into the mug of rum that was still full sitting on the table and slapped it onto his forehead. Johnny was propelled out of his shock with the stinging the alcohol brought his open cut and he gasped slightly.

Noticing she was still being rough with him, she calmed her strokes and instead gently dabbed at it. It was ironic how every time she tried to come off as nice, she came off as rough and rude instead. It was just odd, it was always how she had acted with Jack because he had never asked her to be gentle with him…now she was dealing with completely different people. It was all so strange.

"Sorry." She said hushed as she finished getting the blood off of his face. She pulled back and waiting for it to bleed a little longer, before wiping of the last drops of the crimson liquid and applying the slightest bit of pressure. It stopped bleeding all together and she tossed the cloth behind her and ran her hands down her vest to dry them.

He seemed to be looking up at her mystified and she found it annoying and cute at the same time. Annoying because she seemed to unintentionally be leading him on…which was not good in the least. Why would she want this slip of a boy chasing after her when she had a man? No Idea. However it was also cute in the sense that he thought he might even have a chance with her...hmmm…

She mentally made a note to find a moderately attractive female to join the crew...which actually might be a little difficult to do. Oh well, she'd find a crew.

Reining in her emotions and getting her temper in check, and pulled him to his feet and prepared her self for being mocked and ridiculed, however it was the best idea she had all night- which really wasn't saying much- but she had to try. For Jack. She would not let him die.

POTCPOTCPOTC

Guys…I am dreadfully sorry…like seriously. My updates keep on getting few and far between, and they might be doing that more frequently because school is starting (Yay! I mean…boo…ahem.) So I will try to update it least once a week, maybe more if I have time, but I promise you I WILL finished the trilogy…just not as soon as I had hoped. Oh well…be loyal pretty please with vampire pirates on top?

review Review REVIEW:D


	13. Hell Itself

Dear Super Duper Faithful Readers,

For all of you that are still reading this story and have waited patiently for an update…I would sincerely like to apologize. I'm a bad, rude writer. I've just been so busy with school and my musical/acting stuff. I will try to update as much as I can, maybe every Sunday or something. Another apology if this chapter is not all perfect grammar and stuff like that, but I have a project due tomorrow and I sorta kinda need to work on it pronto! So here's a very very very very late chappie and I hope you can forgive me!

Ms.Amanda

**Disclaimer**: I (_Me_) Do Not (_As in the word "No_") Own (_As in rightfully have, or posses_) Pirates (_If you don't know what those are that's a bad sign_!) Of The Caribbean (_You know those nice tropic islands_?)

**POTCPOTCPOTC**

**13- Hell Itself**

Johnny and Will stared at Elizabeth, an expression of shock and stupidity on their faces. Silence engulfed the three huddled figures as she waited for their verbal reactions to her plan. Drumming her slim fingers on the rotted table she stared impatiently at them. The silence was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Alright, I know it's not the smartest plan I've ever devised, but-"

"Have you lost your mind!?" Said Will, his voice dripping with disbelief. Elizabeth shot him a hard glare and turned her brown eyes to Johnny who now sat slumped and relaxed in his chair. He met her questioning, hopeful gaze and smiled tightly at her. Leaning forward so their faces with inches away he replied,

"Mrs. Sparrow…darling, do you see where we are?" When she didn't answer he continued. "We are in a pub…filled with pirates…Pirates who would probably send a bullet through your forehead before listening to you prattle on about joining your-"

"Well I'm just going to have to take that chance." Elizabeth said in all seriousness. What other options did she have? It would be hard enough to find a crew, even harder for her considering she was a woman who didn't send the message of even being threatening in the least along with two young men, one who limped, and the other who looked as if he didn't know how to fire a gun let alone load it. Her choices were few and lacking and time was quickly running out. What more could she give them? This was her best plan and they didn't have time to conjure another. It was now or never. "Jack is out there." She had taken on a quite yet intense demeanor and there was a spark of stubbornness in her eye that didn't go unnoticed by Will or Johnny. "And this is what I have. I don't have time nor do I have the patience to sit here and listen to the two of you contradict me." With that said Elizabeth stood up abruptly and roughly pushed her chair back. Turning to leave the table, she was stopped by Johnny's biting tone.

"What good will it do Jack if your plan gets you killed?"

They watched her stand still for a moment, her back still to them. It was clear she was thinking about what Johnny had said, for the point he had brought up was relevant. The possibility of Elizabeth getting hurt or killed while acting out her plan was very high, if not definite. Pirates were not the most reasonable of people unless it came to gold, which they had none of.

Turning around, Elizabeth fixed Johnny with a quick, icy glare, then about faced and marched toward the bar of the room.

She grumbled and clenched her fists as she made her way through the crowded bar, trying to avoid getting hit or fondled in an way, which for some was a very difficult task but she managed with minimal complications on her part. Being polite as she could, she moved the mugs of a couple of pirates that were sitting at the bar. They looked at her quizzically and she just politely nodded to them as she rearranged their mugs so there was enough room for her to stand on the bar top. Swiftly she hopped on an open bar stool and stepped up and on to the bar right between the two pirates who were now staring at her as if she was mad.

She had now attracted the attention of some of the pirates scattered about the room, who were all staring intently at her. Clearing her throat, she nervously wiped her dirty hands on her pants and stood up straight.

"Pardon me! Excuse me!" Elizabeth shouted. More pirates had turned to stare at her, but most of the room was still distracted, and she needed the attention of all. Cupping her hands around her mouth again she shouted. "Listen to me you bloody Pirates!" In a matter of minutes the room was propelled into a tense hush, all eyes on her, and she suddenly regretted her plan. Swallowing her fear she raised her chin and addressed the room.

"I need it least fifteen able bodied men to join me crew."

It was silent for a moment before an uproar of laughter burst forth from the crowd. Will put his hands over his eyes and rested his head against the back wall while Johnny snorted at Elizabeth's antics. Maybe she wouldn't get shot after all, but humiliating herself was just as good.

"I'm completely serious!" She cried desperately. Again the room erupted in laughter. Her anger bubbled to the surface. If there was one thing Elizabeth didn't appreciate it was being mocked, laughed at and ridiculed. Whipping out her pistol, she cocked back the hammer and fired a loud, booming shot into the ceiling. It quieted down a bit, but giggles and quite laughter now accompanied whispering.

At the end of her rope, she decided to try something a little unconventional and out of the ordinary. To be honest she wasn't sure if it would work, but with the way Jack always reacted she was sure the pirates would do something like it.

In one fluid motion she swung the pistol around to one of the large rum kegs shoved up against the wall and pulled back the hammer. The reaction was instant. A chorus of "No's" and shouts of disapproval echoed through the pub, which after that had turned to dead silence. All of the pirates were at attention, staring at the pistol aimed toward their precious rum keg. Inwardly Elizabeth groaned. Pirates and their rum…lord.

"Now that I've got your attention…" She began harshly. "I need a crew of it least fifteen men who know their way around a ship, and I need them now." The silence stretched on. Elizabeth raised her eye brows at their lack of response. "Well, if you'd rather have it that way…then I suppose…" Her finger moved to pull the trigger when a thought abruptly invaded her mind. She could go ahead and pull the trigger...if she wanted the whole entire pub and its occupants to be engulfed in flames. Irritated at her own stupidity, she sighed and looked out towards the room.

"Alright, look, if I pull this trigger this whole room is going to blow up, so why don't you idiotic pirates just make this easier on yourselves. I need fifteen men and I need them now."

Hesitantly, the two pirates that were still sitting in front of her at the bar stood up, looking awkward and confused.

"Alright that's two, I need thirteen more." Elizabeth held back a giggle when she saw the dumbfounded looks on their faces at her mathematics. Yeah, these were definitely pirates, no doubt. No one else stood up and she sighed in frustration.

"Fine, if you join my crew I will pay you in gold, silver, diamonds and anything else you can imagine." It least twenty other pirates stood up with greed shining in their eyes, their grimy fingers clenching at the thought of jewels and gold pooling between their fingers. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes briefly. Some pirates were so easy to please.

**POTCPOTCPOTC**

"Land ahoy!"

Jack looked up from the helm hopefully, his eyes roaming the still horizon for Tortuga. Sure enough there she was, a small hill on the flat line where the sea met the sky, but she was there. He directed his gaze out to his relaxed crew.

"Alright lads! Move along! Let's pick up some speed!" Instantly they were on their feet, scurrying about the deck. With any luck they would reach Tortuga before sunset and Jack was eager to get there and back to Port Royal. He had begun to feel the emptiness in his heart that Elizabeth had filled and it was causing him more emotional pain than he could bare.

His plans for a quick return had taken a turn for the worse a few days back when the wind had changed its direction and the crushing waves of the ocean had seemed to be pushing him away from his destinations rather than towards it. The random change in whether had knocked them a day and a half of course, not to mention bad luck seemed to strike the ship and its crew repeatedly the past few days. Everything had started to grate on his nerves and he was frustrated, lonely and angry…not a good combination.

The crew had begun to pick up on his irritable vibes as well, and they were more than willing to comply with his orders. Earlier he had blown up at one of the crew men out of no where and surprised everyone on deck. Even Gibbs and Ana Maria felt like they were walking on Pins and Needles with him.

Overall the atmosphere of the ship was thick and tense and nobody felt comfortable.

Fifteen minutes slowly dragged on, and to Jack it appeared that the little spot of land was getting smaller and smaller rather than growing larger. Dejectedly, he immersed himself in his thoughts of Elizabeth that had been tormenting him for the past few days. He missed her terribly, more than he could express in words or thoughts.

It was odd thought…he had never felt this way about anyone or anything…except for the sea. This feeling he felt inside of him reflected the feeling he got when he was on land staring out at the ocean. The feeling he got when he knew that he was tethered and caged, when he was denied his freedom on the open waves. Apparently this was also the feeling he got when he was away from Elizabeth. She had become his sea, his freedom…his reason for existence.

How could that have happened in a matter of months? It was such a short amount of time. He had been around the ocean for most of his life. How could it be that a young woman who he hadn't yet known for even two years was taking over his meaning for existence? It was a question with endless answers, all of them tying to the spirited, vibrant young woman who he had accidentally fallen for. Without her, he was lost.

His thought were interrupted by a breathless Gibbs who apparently had just climbed down from the mast.

"Jack, there's a ship in the distance." He said hurriedly. Jack stared at him stupidly, his eyebrows bent in confusion.

"…And why would I be carin' about a bloody ship in the distance?"

Gibb's shrunk back a bit at Jacks biting tone and wrung his hands nervously.

"They've raised the Jolly Roger Captain and-"

"I don't give a damn if they've raised the Jolly Roger! Were continuing to Tortuga without any problems, savvy?" Jack snapped back. Again Gibbs began to wring his hands nervously.

"Well…Jack…there gainin' on us…" Came his reluctant reply.

Disbelief shrouded Jacks features. That was impossible. The _Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, there wasn't a ship that could catch them, and there wasn't a pirate Captain brave enough to challenge her to a battle overseas, unless of course they were out of their minds.

"That's impossible." Quickly, Jack turned to look behind him. His eyes instantly spotted the ship in pursuit, and his blood boiled. This was not a good time to be getting him angry. Thundering down the steps to the main deck he began to viciously bark out orders to his crew, who in response hurried to please their angered Captain.

In all honesty, they had never seen him act like he was acting now. Jack had always been a mischievous fellow. He could be conniving at times, but in the end he had good intentions, no matter how hidden they may have been in the beginning. A intelligent man, who sometimes forgot to chew is food before he swallowed it with all knowing eyes and a playful spirited personality…the man before them now as noting like the Jack he had been a week ago.

They had figured out that the faster they got to Tortuga with as little complications as possible, the faster they could get back to Port Royal, snatch Elizabeth and leave with a once again happy Jack. They rushed to and fro around the deck hoisting and lowering sails, trying to find the perfect combinations to gain more speed.

Sadly, their efforts were in vain, for Jack seemed to be getting more irritated by the minute, and he ordered half of the crew down below deck to bring out the ores. He whipped around to look at the ship following them once again, his beads clinking loudly around his face and glared. Gibbs had been right, they were faster then the _Black Pearl_ and they were getting closer with every passing second.

The struggle for speed continued on for a half an hour. Jack was now pissed beyond belief and the half of the crew that was still on deck working away did their best to avoid his piercing gaze. The enemy ship was now less than twenty feet behind them, and the chances of them getting away were slim. A frustrated Jack paced the deck, thinking of his plan of action.

He could bring out the long nines or he could raise the white flag. If he was honest with himself a battle didn't seem like the brightest idea, not to mention the fact that it was very time consuming, but surrendering wasn't a very wise option either. Jack just wanted to get them out of his hair and get going, so he picked the plan that would work the fastest, a combination of the two.

"Gibbs, get the others below deck, now!"

Quickly Gibbs disappeared below deck and was back in a matte of seconds with the other members of the crew following him. He was now standing on the deck of his ship surrounded by his loyal crew who looked more afraid of him than attentive.

"I want the white flag raised, but have your weapons on your persons ready to attack!"

They scattered about and readied themselves. The white flag was hoisted into the air, a first time for the Pearl, and the crew waited patiently for the enemy ship to sail along side them. Jack was seething at them helm, his blackened hand on his pistol as he watched the massive ship slowly sail beside them. Hushed whispers and inquisitive looks passed through the pirates of the _Black Pearl_. The ship was lined up perfectly beside them, still and unmoving; the Jolly Roger raised high…there was only one problem. There was no crew.

The dark wooded deck of the other ship was completely empty, and the wheel of the helm was locked and unmoving. Jack stared, dumbstruck at the eerie sight. Rocking back and forth, it creaked and groaned against the waves, sending shivers up the spines of the crew. Cautiously, Jack waved a hand for the wood planks to be dropped to connect the empty ship to theirs.

Ordering half of the crew to stay behind, he and the other half tip toed across the ship and over to its deck. As soon as Jacks boot clad foot touched the beautifully polished finish of the deck a feeling of unease rushed through his body, and his senses went on red alert. Drawing his cutlass, he crept around the deck and up to the helm checking out his surroundings carefully. Creeping up the stairs he slunk over to the wheel and set his hands on the pegs and stared out to the sea. It was a beautiful ship, deeply colored in a rich brown, undoubtedly new.

"Captain!" Quickly, he turned around to find the owner of the voice standing at the top of the stairs of the helm. It was Gibbs staring at him, his face as white and pale. Jack stared at him quizzically and was about to ask what had happened when Gibbs held out his hand. Clutched in his fingers was a shiny green apple, a chunk bitten out of it.

Time seemed to freeze as Jack stared at the apple. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

Not taking a chance, Jack snapped his gaze away from the apple and rushed down the stairs towards the wooden planks leading back to The Black Pearl.

"Back to the Pearl!" He shouted frantically weaving around the main mast towards the planks, his crew following closely behind him. Jack had just stepped his first foot onto the slapdash bridge when he heard the sound of a pistol being cocked and the feel of cool metal pressed against his left temple.

"Now where do you think you're going Jack?" Asked a cool voice that sent the hairs on the back of his neck into a frenzy. His deep brown eyes widened in shock.

Slowly he turned around and came face to face with the cold hard eyes of Barbossa, his crooked mouth stretched into a menacing smile. Jacks gaze flickered to his crew who had now drawn their weapons and were pointing them all at Barbossa who in return smiled. Jacks inward relief was cut short when he heard the sound of cutlasses being drawn and pistols being cocked, and he saw behind his crew a crowd of it least fifteen men crawling out of the now open cargo hold, their pistols aimed at Jacks crew.

Jack swore under his breath and turned to stare at Barbossa. On one hand he could order his crew to shoot Barbossa and send him to kingdom come, but it would be more than likely that Barbossa's crew would blow his crew and then him away as well. On the other hand he could have his crew lower their weapons and possibly keep their lives, but then again, the key word was possibly.

"Jack!" Ana Maria shouted from the Black Pearl. She began to draw he pistol and travel over to the other ship when she heard Barbossa's voice boom over for her and the rest of the crew to stay on the Pearl.

"Or I'll give Jack here another hole to breathe out of…" He finished snidely. In turn Ana Maria let out a frustrated growl and threw down her pistol while the rest of Jack's crew dropped their weapons. Cackling, Barbossa motioned for half of his crew to join Jack's crew on the Pearl. Happy to comply, the pirates made their way over to the Black Pearl, while the ones with their weapons pointed at Jack's crew stayed attentive and ready to fire.

Not being able to completely turn around, all Jack could do was glare at Barbossa as he heard the sounds of a scuffle on the Pearl and Ana Maria swearing at the interlopers on their ship. Cursing under his breath he fixed his gaze on the mutinous pirate before him, wishing that looks could kill. In turn Barbossa chuckled and pushed the barrel of the pistol harder into Jacks temple.

"Now Jack…I believe you've got something of mine."

**POTCPOTCPOTC**

Elizabeth stood at the helm steering her ship. The open compass was clasped in her hand and she diligently followed the needle which had only been pointing in one direction, and she knew that it was towards Jack.

After her scene at the _Faithful Bride_ she had immediately taken her new crew and marched them in the direction towards her ship with Will and Johnny in tow, determined to begin looking for Jack. The new crew hadn't complained in the least, for they were all willing to comply with her orders to get their share of treasure that she had promised them. There was still a problem however. She didn't know where she was going to get the treasure for them. The Isla Del Muerta had been swallowed by the sea, and all the treasure within its caverns. The only other options she had were to raid every ship they saw…or to find the island of the Ara Tempus and prey that it had piles of treasure as Jack said it most likely would.

The last option was more than a little risky considering that she didn't even know if this Ara Tempus thing existed, and even if it did how risky would it be to actually find the treasure? How to repay the pirates would be a problem that would take some solving, but she had needed a crew for her first priority, and that was to find Jack. Once that was done her and Jack could figure it out…together.

She had been lucky to get such hard working sailors. Surprisingly all of them knew what to do and how to do it. A few of them were a bit egotistical and some of them were a tad grabby, but she had put them in their place and told them the guidelines of which they had to follow if they wanted to stay on the ship and receive the promised treasure. There was one pirate, however, that intrigued her. A scrawny boy of about 5'8 who seemed to work harder than all the other crew members. There was noting wrong with him, on the contrary he seemed dedicated and diligent based on the work he had preformed so far…but was odd, was the fact that he had yet to actually speak to her or any of the other crew members. They had only been sailing for about three hours, and she was pretty sure that she had spoken to all of the crew…except for that one boy. He couldn't have been older than eighteen.

Still staring at the boy, she was approached by Johnny who stared at her indignantly. Not even turning to look at him, she flicked her gaze down to the compass and back out to the scrawny boy.

"What is it that you want?" Her voice was bored and her facial expression annoyed.

"I was just curious as to where you're going to get this treasure that you promised them."

Rolling her eyes, she graced him with a pointed stare.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not a woman of my word _Johnny_?"

"Oh, I would never insinuate that." Nodding in approval at his smart answer, she turned back to look at the boy. "Actually I was insinuating that you don't think before you speak." He could see the anger bubble up in her eyes, and her facial expression turned stony. She whipped around to stare at him; her cheeks red with anger and her hair floating in the soft breeze.

"For your information _Mr. Devain_, I knew exactly what I was doing when I promised them treasure." She hissed, flustered. Giving her a mock smile, he shook his head sadly.

"You know Captain; it's alright to haven't a clue about what you're doing." Elizabeth stared defiantly at him for a few more seconds before she seemed to deflate, looking tired and weary. Holding the compass tightly, she looked out to sea, hoping to spot a black ship on the pink and orange horizon.

"You're absolutely right." Johnny did a double take at her response. Did he just hear her correctly? "I have no Idea what was going through my head when I said that…" Hopelessness clouded her features, and she seemed misplaced and afraid. "I'm just so lost without him…" Awkwardly he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze, hoping she could detect the comfort he was trying to give her.

"How...How do you know he's even alive?" He questioned gently. Under his fingers he felt her tense up, and he could practically hear her heart speed up at the notion that Jack could possibly be dead.

"He's not dead. I would know."

Her statement closed all further discussion on the subject of Jack being dead, and Johnny didn't try to pry. They had a mutual agreement of some sorts. Maybe it wasn't officially made, but he could feel it. They were allies, even if they could only stand each other in moments like this, and even then sometimes they managed to irritate to other. He had known her for about two days and she was already doing things to him.

He had never met another woman like her, so free and shameless. The other woman he had come across were your typical aristocratic woman, snooty, shy or just uninteresting. Elizabeth was wild, untamed and unafraid, defiant, strong and spirited, a pirate. From the moment she had smacked him across the face with a lantern he had literally and mentally fallen for her. She could irritate him like no one else, yet at the same time manage to turn him on. It was all very strange.

There was only one problem…Jack.

Everything she was doing now, she was doing for Jack. Jack Sparrow, a pirate, had this young woman wrapped around his finger, and he didn't doubt that she had him wrapped around hers. It was love, no doubt about it, true, passionate, all consuming love that propelled her on.

As Johnny stood there, his hand still resting on her shoulder, he realized that maybe Elizabeth meant more to him than he had realized.

**POTCPOTCPOTC**

"Nice to have the Pearl back, don't you agree Jack?"

Jack gritted his teeth at Barbossa's mocking tone. He was currently tied to the main mast of _his_ ship watching Barbossa munch greedily on a green apple. This must be so enjoyable for him, to see Jack once again at his mercy.

Upon his capture Jack knew that the Black Pearl was once again changing its ownership to none other than Barbossa. Jack crew had been once again locked in the brig and Barbossa's crew again were traipsing around the deck of the Pearl, comply with the orders of her new Captain. Barbossa' now had two ships, the making of a fleet. The _Red Devil_ now trailed closely behind captained by Bo'sun, and the Black Pearl led the way through murky waters.

Barbossa and his crew had been on the ship for about an hour, and as far as Jack knew, they had scavenged and searched every nook and cranny for any goods they could find to claim as their own. He didn't know where they were going, all he knew was that Barbossa was in control and Jack could be dead with a wave of his dirt covered hand. Things weren't looking to good right now.

The one thing that Jack couldn't figure out for the life of him was how Barbossa and all of his crew were back, alive and animated. It didn't make logical sense…but then again, neither did Aztec curses and skeletal pirates. If there was no logical answer to how it had happened then there had to be mystics involved, and anything involving the mystics was never good.

"So Jack, I bet your wondering how we've arrived at this pleasant gathering, hm?" Bringing his head up to face Barbossa Jack let his mischievous side slip for a moment.

"Actually, I was wondering when your gonna be gettin' off my ship." Barbossa cackled and took another bite of the green apple clutched in his hand. Jack suddenly felt very bad for the apple.

"Ah, Jack…always playin' the fool." Grabbing a crate, Barbossa dragged it over and sat down in front of Jack, continuing to eat his apple. He waved someone over and before Jack could turn his head to look he felt a splitting pain erupt in his temple, and his head was propelled back and smashed into the hard wood of the mast. The pain echoed through his head and he could feel a trickle of blood oozing down his right eyebrow.

"Alright, I bite. How are you very much alive?" Jack asked through gritted teeth, not wanting to risk another punch to the temple. Smiling widely, Barbossa crossed one leg over the other and grinned up at Jack.

"Well, you see.."

Jack sat listening intently to Barbossa's wild tale. To anybody else it wouldn't have been believable, but to Jack it was a completely different story. He had heard things…strange, twisted things about the kind of man that Barbossa was. It all suddenly fell into place and made sense when a comment from a conversations past split through his aching head.

"…_A man so evil…that hell itself, spat him back out…"_

It sounded ludicrous, insane, deranged…but it was most certainly possible. You don't see skeletal pirates and cursed Aztec gold and come out of the situation with a closed mind. After the episode with Barbossa last time, anything was possible…

"Well…That's quite a tale mate, I'm very happy for you…" Jack began, his tone cool and casual. "So now that you've got the Pearl, you can release the crew and we'll just be on our merry way."

"Not so fast Jack…" Said Barbossa evilly. "If I remember correctly…and I believe I do…You were the one that sent me there…weren't you." It was not a question. Jack swallowed a lump in is throat nervously and he could feel the blood from his temple seep down and mingle with his eye lashes, turning his vision red.

"Now Hector, you know what they say mate…" Jack began trying to collect himself. "Vengeance is not a virtue." Through his eye that was not clouded with blood Jack saw Barbossa run his tongue across his rotted, black teeth, before he reached for his pistol and wrapped his grimy fingers around the barrel.

"Frankly Jack…I don't give a damn."

And all went black as the butt of the gun cracked against Jacks skull.

**POTCPOTCPOTC**

Review.


	14. Private Matters : An Intermission

Alriiight. Wicked short chapter guys, I'm sort of thinking of this one as an intermission chapter. The plot never really is addressed, its just a little extra drama to make the story interesting, but hey ITS AN UPDATE! (Oh Em Gee! SHE FUCKIN' UPDATED! XD)

On that note...I am soooo soooo sorry about my dumbness...thats all I can say...really very sorry.  
I love all of you who are still with me after a freaking long time!

a/n: I was doing a little experimenting in this chapter...seeing how far i could take the characters and still make them believeable. Sooo technically, there not really out of character, you just have to broaden your imagienation a bit. Tell me if i succeeded or not!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how much i wish i did...darn.

POTCPOTCPOTC

The haunting blue light of the moon spilled over the deck of The Sparrow, bright stars twinkling overhead in a midnight black sky, winking and blinking to the world laying thousands of miles below. A light breeze carried through the air, on it, the sweet lulling melody of the ocean, calm and gentle.

Any other day it would have been a perfect and beautiful night, a night one would remember years from this day...But for Elizabeth Swann, the only thing on her mind was the one she had lost, the one she was desperately searching for, longing for.

Currently she was situated behind the wheel of The Sparrow, her brows furrowed, deep in thought. The light breeze kissed her sweat slicked forehead, sending small chills down her body and out through her toes and the wind ran through her frail sun bleached hair, tugging gently on the shiny strands.

Recently she had managed to detach herself from the world, at the same time setting up a guard around her self, enclosing her emotions in a hard shell, conjuring up delusions, attempting to convince herself that Jack was unharmed and in one peace, still alive and well.

Maybe Barbossa hadn't caught him? Perhaps she had made wild assumptions and left Port Royal in haste, attempting to quell her uncontrollable imagination? In truth, she was afraid of finding Jack…it was almost as if she didn't _want_ to find him.

The only thing keeping her sane, was the hope that maybe he was still alive, that he was perfectly fine, lying on a beach and drinking rum, but finding Jack would give a conclusion to her questions…a conclusion that she didn't really want to know…That maybe, after all, he was dead…That he wasn't lying on a beach in the middle of the ocean drinking rum, but instead sinking into the depths of oblivion, the pressure of the sea crushing down on his corpse as the darkness dragged him beneath, where even sun light did not dwell.

That was her fear above all else…learning the truth.

Was he dead…

Or was he alive?

Not finding him meant that there was still hope, however dim, there was it least a sliver of light breaking through the darkness that clouded her mind…and it was her sanctuary, her escape.

Her dismal thoughts came to an abrupt halt as the sound of heavy foot steps reached her ears. For a moment, she imagined that the foot steps were Jacks, the he was walking towards her with a sly grin on his face, ready to sneak up and scare the life out of her like he had so many times before…then maybe, wrap her up in his arms, protecting her, keeping her safe and warm as he coaxed passion from her, then swiftly leading her down the steps to their room…where they could be together, if only for a moment…for one night, even a mere minute…

"Do you really love him?"

Wills soft voice sliced through the air, intruding on her fantasy.

Elizabeth stood silently at the helm, Jacks trusty compass held in her right hand as she steered the ship with her left. A moment of tense silence passed between the two former lovers, Will looking somewhat hopeful.

"…Yes, I do."

The words escaped her lips, only a whisper, as they floated lightly through the air. To Will, it was like a slap to the face and a wild, deafening shriek in his ear. Before he had been somewhat skeptical if Elizabeth's so called love for Jack was genuine. It just seemed wrong, the very thought of Elizabeth and Jack being involved as anything more than awkward friends... no, more like…awkward acquaintances. One could never be certain with Jack. He was wild and uncontrollable, and perhaps, a bit more than eccentric.

But for Elizabeth to be in love with him, and him with her was, to put it quite simply, a preposterous idea. A unique and perplexing notion. It was all quite odd really. As far as Will was aware, the only thing Jack truly loved was the sea and the pearl. Now…he wasn't so sure.

Will stared at her, a bewildered expression on his face. His brown eyes twinkled with betrayal, and he looked like someone had just stabbed him in the back.

"But- What about- what about us?" His voice was hushed, and lost, as if he were looking for words that didn't exist. Giving a small sigh, Elizabeth gently shut the compass and turned around to face him. There was a peculiar look in her face…not pity, no…but something that Will couldn't put his finger on.

"Will…there is no us…" She said gently and quietly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him. "As hard as it is to believe Will, I love Jack…I do… I care for him more than I have cared for anything or anyone in my life." Will observed her silently, their eyes locked in an intense staring contest. It was obvious to them both that they were each trying to read the other, perhaps delve into the others mind and pull out hidden secrets. What Will was looking for, he wasn't sure? The only thing he was aware of, was her face, her eyes. There was something she wasn't telling him, something she didn't want to tell him, it least not verbally.

The way her voice had escalated when she spoke of her love for Jack…it wasn't normal, it wasn't right. Now Will realized that from the moment she had come back into his life, something about her was off, like she was a completely different person. Not to say that she wasn't different, obviously she was…but there as something bout her, something off in her aura. The way she walked, with confidence, exuding a sultry ambience that radiated from her body like blinding sun light. The tone of her voice, edgy, but still retaining its femininity, even her skin was illuminated, glowing, but not from the harsh rays of the Caribbean sun. No…it was something else…

It was as if…

As if she had, matured…grown…

As if she had…

But…that was impossible…she wouldn't never have done that, never would she have given herself to...

Then, it hit him, like a wave from the crushing blue sea, cold, bitter and all encompassing, rushing around him, dragging him out to oblivion as it constricted, and choked him. He recoiled violently as if someone had punched him, stumbling backwards and falling into the mast, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"You didn't Elizabeth…please, tell me you didn't-" Will gasped, looking horrified. Elizabeth's eyes were wide, a look of surprised shock frozen on her face. One moment Will was standing up right, staring intently into her face, and then next he's stumbling back likes she smacked him, his eyes blazing. Blinking slowly, she shook her head in confusion, not knowing what exactly what he was questioning. This fueled Will's anger more, and he was back on his feet in a matter of seconds, backing her up against the steering wheel of the ship, his hands biting into her arms as she yelped in surprise, shock and pain.

"Will, let go of me-"

"Please Elizabeth, tell me! Tell me you didn't!" He began to shake her violently, his eyes wild with fire, his whole body rigid. Elizabeth began struggling against him, desperately trying to push him away, letting out yelps of pain when his fingers tightened around her thin arms, and he slammed her back against the steering wheel, the wood rubbing uncomfortably against her skin. Crying out, she kicked against him, feeling claustrophobic and trapped. He was babbling in her face, repeating the same question over and over, shaking her harder and more violently each time.

"I don't know! I don't know what you want! Unhand me!" Screaming, she began clawing at his arms with her nails, her survival instincts kicking in. Tears had begun to fall down her face now, burning her cheeks and stinging her eyes. A sense of hopelessness filled her, twisting around her fear and terror, constricting her lungs, causing her breathing to become quick and shallow, dizzying her.

A shadow began to loom in her line of vision, clouding her sight. Everything had become blurry and her though process was moving in slow motion. She was losing it, she know it, attempting to stay calm had worked many other situations, but this was something completely new to her…being attacked by someone so close.

Just as Elizabeth felt herself surrendering to the lull of unconsciousness, she felt a brief tug, then Will's tightly clutched hands broke free from her arms and he flew backwards, tumbling down the steps of the helm, and landing with a sickening thud on the main deck.

Elizabeth's eyes lazily shifted up, and came face to face with the bright gray eyes of Johnny, whose hands fluttered around her, checking for serious injury, words flooding from his mouth. She quietly mummbled that she was fine, shooing him away with her shaking hands. With great control, she wrapped her soon to be bruised arms around her self and began walking towards the stair. For a brief moment, time seemed to stop. She was unsure of what had just happened, what had caused Will to lose his self control and attack her...all she knew was that Will had just left a mark...no a physical one, but an emotional one. He had succesfully left an imprint on her, breaking the bond and the trust they had build up since they were children...

Her foots steps were heavy and slow as she attempted to pull herself together and reign in her emotions, her whole body shaking, reeling from what Will had just done.

Johnny stuck close, never more than two steps behind her, his hand on the small of her back to give her strength and keep her steady on her shaky legs.

As Elizabeth made her way down the steps Will's crumpled body came into her line of vision. He was on his knees, holding his left hand to his chest at an odd angle, seemingly broken. Leaning over, his head rolled to one side and he spit out a wad of blood and spit before looking into Elizabeth's face. His mouth was red as were his teeth and his gums and a trickle of blood was sliding down the side of his head. He attempted to stand, and found himself stumbling backwards back onto the hard deck.

Tear tracks marred Elizabeth's face, as she stared into his eyes, betrayal engraved in every pore of her body. Johnny made to speak. But he was quickly cut off by a weak and damaged Will.

"Please Elizabeth…" He gasped weakly, saliva and blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Tell me…that you didn't…"

A fire ignited behind her eyes, and she straightened her posture, trying to retain what was left of her dignity. Though her voice was shaky she spoke firmly.

"I don't know what you want Will, but I-"

"Tell me Elizabeth! Just tell me you didn't sleep with him!" He openly began weeping now, dragging himself towards her. "Tell me he didn't touch you…please!"

She stood, rooted to her spot on the stairs, her eyes wide and alarmed.

What does one say to something like that? Not only that, but to someone who loves her, deeply, someone who she was once set to marry? Chosing a course of action, she opted for the safe and proper response, hoping it would quell his morbid curiosity. Although the matter at hand was more than merely private, she wasnt any where near eager to give him the answer he longed and, at the same time, dreaded to hear. Not because it would demean her...rather beacuse, the truth would nearly kill him.

Calmly, she began. "That is none of your business Will-"

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!?"

She violently flinched, tumbling backwards into Johnny's arms, fear coming from her body in waves, so thick that Johnny could almost smell the stench it made. For a moment, Elizabeth froze in shock, her long fingers clenched tightly around Johnny's forearms. She was finally registering how horrifiying the current situation was...how complex and complicated life was getting for her at the moment...and for once, she didnt care. The most important thing in her life was missing, and without that key component nothing else mattered...nothing.

An overwhelming rush of pride swelled within the pit of her stomach, and Elizabeth found herself letting go of the rules and regulations she had been placing herself under. Regaining her footing, she pushed herself up and swiftly walked down the steps of the helm. Anger burned behind her eyes as she made her way towards Will. Coming to a halt in front of his crumpled form, she stared down at him, a look of defiance set firmly on her lovely face, fury blazing behind her eyes.

"Frankly Mr. Turner it is none of your business what I do with Jack in my own private time but if it will satisfy you then yes… I have given myself to him." Her tone was cool, not even a trace of shame marred her features, because, quite frankly, she wasnt ashamed. She had nothing to be ashamed of. What happened between her and Jack may have been against everything she _used _to believe in, but now she was living life on her terms...not Gods.

Will's head lolled up and the two just stared at each other, neither of them daring to say a word. Johnny stood at the helm, awkwardly watching the drama unfold. The pure, unadulterated tension almost made him sick, and he felt his stomach drop. His face lost a bit of color, and his eyes locked on the two still figures. Something was about to go terribly wrong…he could feel it.

Will shook his head in disappointment and spit out another wad of blood, along with it, a shiny white molar. It clicked noisily against the deck, covered in vitality and a thin coating of saliva. Looking up at her, he opened his mouth, and what came out shocked her to the very core.

"So this is what you've become is it? _Captain_ Jack Sparrows _whore_?"

Without thinking twice, she swiftly swung her fist out. It connected with his nose, and delicate crack echoed through the air combined with his cry of pain. A thick stream of blood poured out of his nose and pooled onto the front of his shirt. His eyes clouded with thick tears and he stumbled to his feet and leaned over the side of the ship, the intense pain causing him to vomit violently, then dry heave.

Having no sympathy and blinded by her fury she lunged for him, wrapping her long fingers around his matted brown hair, curling it into an intricate knot around her hand and tugging back. Will jerked backwards, crying out in pain as she pulled on his hair, her other hand grabbed the back of his shirt and she sent him colliding into the deck in a mass of blood and vomit.

Two harsh kicks were delivered to his stomach before Johnny wrapped his arms around her and hauled her away as she kicked and screeched, white hot anger coursing through her veins.

Slowly, Will pulled himself up, sitting at an awkward angle. A line of yellowish vomit was trailing from his mouth down to his shirt, dripping slowly. His nose had turned a deep purple with shades of red and blue blossoming across his battered skin.

"You know what I think Elizabeth…" Will began, his voice pinched and weak, sounding like his tongue had swollen up. He rolled his blood shot eyes to Elizabeth's direction, who had calmed down considerably yet still looked as if she would kill Will if Johnny didn't keep his hold on her. "I think that deep inside…you know its true…I mean, look at you…" Will's tone now dripped with disgust, an odd sneer spreading across his face. "you've taken a once beautiful and respectable woman, and turned her into a … God, I can't believe I'm saying this…but a pirate…you are indeed a pirate. A filthy, whoring, disgusting pirate…"

As Will struggled to his feet, Elizabeth slowly moved, standing over him, her angry shadow falling upon him. Will looked up, and felt sudden chills course down his spine. Her head was directly in front of the full moon, the intense light behind her wavy hair, shrouding her face in darkness. Then, she spoke…there was no anger in her voice, no snide tone, no fury, no hatred…no emotion…just a hollow empty sound, so sweet it nearly killed him.

"You know what I believe _Mr. Turner_…I think, your just angry, that it wasn't you…"

Gracefully, she turned on her heel and was gone.

Will feel back to the deck, the horror of what he had just said and done filled his face, and the harsh cold truth clouded his mind.

How could he have done that, and to the women that he claimed to love?

Johnny stood, almost feeling pity for the broken man, but he quickly hardened his emotions. Walking down the stairs, he stopped and kneeled in front of Will, looking him in the face with solemn eyes. Will never met his gaze, absorbed in the horrifying truth.

"Mr. Turner…I am more than aware that you love her …but, if you ever physically harm her in any way again, I will not hesitate to kill you…any means necessary to assure her safety…"

Johnny's statement caught Will's attention, and he looked up, tears running down his face and disbelief filling his eyes. The two shared a brief moment, then Johnny turned on his heel, and headed towards the hatch that lead below deck.

"Do you love her?" came Will's empty voice.

"…I care for her…"

"You don't even know her…" Will complained weakly.

Johnny turned, and his eyes once again fell on Will. Intensely, the two held a silent contest.

"…I know…"

Then, Johnny turned and disappeared beneath the deck, leaving Will alone under the bright shining moon to drown in his tormenting thoughts.

POTCPOTCPOTC

I love you all!  
Thank you soo soo much for putting up with my stupid butt!


End file.
